A Normal Day
by Airstrike
Summary: One Adventure, 140 pages, 4 kids and two eras of Transformers, Plus the TMNT? Heh.. Just a normal day for Sam.... The only people I own in this story are the human charecters. Well except Kicker... The rest are my mates from school! We all ROCK! XD
1. Disclaimer, Drabble and Thank Yous!

**_Spam_** : Right. Before I let you loose on my 140 paged wonder, I thought I'd get some stuff straight and out into the open... so I don't have to do the disclaimer later XD Well he's gonna make an appearence somewhere here... might as well get it over with.  
**_DISCLAIMER_** [Dun dun dun!**** Airstrike A.K.A Spam does not own any of the charecters [except Martin, Becca, Chris... Sam of corse... I think that's it and unfortunatly I doubt she ever will. However, if the owners of the Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would like to donate the charecters to Spam, her address is.  
_**Spam :**_ Hey! Don't give my address away! DISCLAIMER : Pffh... I'm outta here... another story disclaimed... another 4 or something to go.  
**_Spam :_** Good riddence. Oh yeah...  
I would like to take this oppourtunity to thank my friend ToaVeka for reading over all my stories before I put them up onto Fanfiction. Yes there are still a few spelling mistakes... but I'm working on them ok?! But seriously, if you read this THANK YOU! XD Oh and a big thank you to my friends who allowed me to put them in my stories! And to everyone who ain't gonna sue me! I hope!

_**Brief Description Guy :**_ Yo! What up!  
**_Spam :_** -looks up- The ceiling.  
**_Brief Description Guy :_** That's great! Right to buisness.  
Basically A Normal Day is a story about the friendship of three friends and a brother. Sam and Martin have been living in New York for a while now, and just when they think things cannot get an stranger they do. Join Sam, Martin, Becca, Chris, the TMNT and two eras of Transformers as they fight to gain control of their mind controlled comrades!  
_**Spam :**_ Ok thats enough... ¬¬ Sheesh you'll give the whole plot away... Ok you can go and read it now! Enjoy!

Oh! One more thing! The ending... erm yeah that wasn't me... my sister thought of the icky kissy kissy goo goo bit -- It will be changed eventually... so please bear with me!


	2. A Normal Day

_Ahhh a Normal Day... my 140 paged wonder. I'm currently working on the next story after this... but it's gonna take a while... Anyway.. You can wait right? Please read! took me FOREVER! Alright three or so months... I'm currently working on paragraphing this so it's easier to read! Shall do it later... I hope! But until then, Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER : I don't own TMNT or Transformers... you all know that... Well... I don't own them yet :-) XD _

* * *

_.:A Normal Day:._

* * *

What is a normal day I hear you ask? This is a question asked by all. Some people's normal day is sitting at home with a cup of tea and Eastenders on the television. Other people's normal day is heading to work in the morning, only to come back to a loving partner and maybe children. My normal days don't consist of this. No it doesn't consist of this at all. This is my story of my 'normal day' in New York City, when the rift keeping the cartoon and human worlds apart had finally split.

It all started like any other day really. I was meditating on top of a rooftop near the Empire State Building, listening to the unusual humming coming from the portal in the sky, when suddenly a gigantic thud shook the whole building. Leo, My turtle friend and new partner walked over "What the shell was that?" I heard him say as I stood up and grabbed my backpack not really surprised "I think an old friend of mine has decided to pop by. Pity, he could have made his entrance a little more secrete" I replied calmly, looking at the smoke now rising from the highway a few blocks down. "Call the others. Let them know about this. I'm gonna take a look" I said to Leo heading in the direction of the commotion over the rooftops.

Well expectent as I was with all the crazy goings on lately, I assumed it would be one of my favourite Transformer friends Landmine but I was shocked to see Ironhide lying there instead. As I jumped down to inspect the damage a huge grey tank with a Scorpion on the side pulled up beside me at the scene. "Hi Sam! Long time no see!" shouted my brother Chris who jumped out of the huge tank before me. Chris had changed since I had last seen him. His hair was dark brown, and it wasn't waving everywhere like it used to. "Yo! What you doing here bro?" I replied running up to him and hitting fists in a sign of respect. "Just got transferred by Master Chief to work here in New York. I told you that we'd meet again Sam you can't get rid of me that easily! Now you better move so I can do my job." he said jumping back into his tank as I dashed out the way. "Hey wait a minute, have you got any transformers? Mine needs a repair. Stupid Elites thought they could find out what makes this thing tick." Chris said popping his head out of the dome hole "Yeah! Sure there's one right there!" I replied sarcastically pointing to Ironhide who still hadn't woken up. It wasn't worrying me. "Not that kind of transformer u muppet!" replied Chris "The kind you..." "I know what you mean bro I was just messing with you!" I butted in quickly before throwing him a metal part from my bag. He caught it instantly "Thanks Spam!" he shouted before dunking his head back into the dome. I jumped onto the tanks gun "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Spam?! Friends only!" I shouted into the gun so Chris could hear it. It was strange being called Spam again. No one had called me that since the school days. Well anyway…

As Chris moved his tank I sat on the huge grey weapon until Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey jumped down from a rooftop. Martin followed soon after. "Hey guys! It's about time you got here what took you so long?" I said still on top of the gun "We hit traffic" joked Mikey. "Martin do you remember my annoying little brother by any chance?" I said as I jumped from the tank which was dragging Ironhide out of the wreckage so the rest could be cleared. "Yeah! How can anyone forget that little butt nugget!" excitedly replied Martin "Why?" he added as I made a hand gesture to the Scorpion Tank now passing behind Don. "Is that?" said Martin looking round. I nodded "That's him. He went to work for Master Chief and Captain Keys. It looks like he got clean up duty!" I shouted due to the noise of the tank "w00t!" exclaimed Martin jumping onto the tank for no apparent reason and riding it like he was a cowboy. "Hi ho Scorpio! Away!" he shouted as the tank continued to do its job.

Suddenly, I spotted Jetfire soaring just below the clouds. It wasn't hard to miss him really his red and white paint stood out amoungst the scatterment of clouds. He touched down at the entrance to Central Park which wasn't too far from our present location. "I'll be right back I've got something to sort out. Stay here and keep Martin out of trouble!" I shouted to Leo who watched me run off to the now transformed jet. He saw me run over and bent down knowing what I was going to say "I'm here to make sure Ironhide made it here safely Sam that's all." He said as I stopped by him "Then why don't you look for yourself. He hasn't come to yet but my brother is moving him away from the highway, just so the highway maintenance can do their job." I replied pointing to where I had just come from. "Well they've got a lot of work to do" replied Jetfire looking at the mess.

Chris had finally finished his work and was talking to Martin about the 'old days'. "Remember the time me and Sam came to yours for a games day? I kicked your butt at Seek and Destroy!" I quietly heard him say. Hearing my name I looked round "Come and meet the gang. You're gonna be here for a while it doesn't look like he's gonna wake up any time soon." I said walking back to everyone. Jetfire, who was still behind me, took out a device which shrank him down to a smaller size, just a bit bigger than regular human size. "Just a precaution from Optimus. I was meant to deliver one to Ironhide he left it behind" he said walking behind me to the fallen bot. We arrived back momentarily. As I looked at Ironhide, Jetfire walked up to him "Ironhide you can stop acting dead now the fall wasn't that bad" he said and at that instant the huge robot jumped to life. Mikey, who was sitting on his hand, jumped out the way "uh… someone get the number of that asteroid?" said the dazed robot sitting up. "Jetfire? What are you doing here?" he added tilting his head to the side seeing the now small transformer "You forgot this" replied Jetfire activating the device then throwing it to Ironhide making him shrink to the same size as himself. Leo and Martin helped him up. "That's the last time I'm taking the Space Bridge! I think something's wrong with it. It was going haywire on the way here." He said looking up at Jetfire. "I told you that Hotshot should have gone with you but you just rushed off after Kicker again. That kid will be the end of you!" said Jetfire to Ironhide who was looking really down on his luck. At the sound of Kickers name I looked round "What about Kicker?" I said as everyone looked at me "He ran off to Earth somewhere and Ironhide here ran after him even when Optimus told him to wait. Kicker shouldn't have ran off either but there's no stopping that kid" calmly replied Jetfire to my question looking at Ironhide sternly "He's my partner! I couldn't let him go out alone! And he had a point!" replied Ironhide looking at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Jetfire. I could see he was disappointed in himself so I thought I'd cheer this drozey scene up. Jetfire obviously was trying to bring him down for some strange reason. "Look on the bright side guys. Everyone's here and Ironhide did what any of you would have done. He went after Kicker probably worried about his safety and besides he is Kickers partner so I don't blame him for following. Think about it. What would you have done?" I said hoping it would change Jetfire's attitude to Ironhide's actions. I still wondered why he was being so stern to him it wasn't like the Jetfire I knew at all. "Your right Sam I should have thought about that. I'm sorry Ironhide I... should of thought about everything before I flew here" apologized Jetfire to Ironhide. That wasn't like the Jetfire I knew either! Something was seriously wrong here… "See. Now while we are all getting along why don't we go for a walk and find this Kicker person?" said Don suddenly. At that moment I remembered that I hadn't introduced everyone! "Oh yeah!" I said suddenly as they all looked at me again "Jetfire and Ironhide, This is Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Martin" I said to them pointing to each person as I said their name "Hey! What about me!" suddenly said Chris. "Oh yeah. This is my annoying brother Chris" I added.

After the short introduction we went for a walk like Don had said. It seemed like a good idea at the time but we still had one other problem. Ironhide still had a few wires crossed if you know what I mean. But since I had had a long history in pimping and upgrading cars and machinery and since Don was a mechanic we got straight to work using some spare parts I had brought from Cybertron a few years back. They were a gift from my friend Scattershot when I visited last time. They were from a different time period but they were still parts from the same planet so I didn't think it would make any difference.

As we went back to the Lair, Chris and Leo decided to look by road. Ok, they took Chris's Scorpion Tank to look for Kicker so if they ran into anyone they could 'mow em over' as Chris would say. "So who are we even looking for anyway? I mean neither of us have even met this Kicker person so its like looking for a needle in a haystack!" said Chris as he drove over a bridge "Well Sam gave me this, so we're looking for a cartoon person looking like this I guess" replied Leo showing Chris a picture of a teenage boy kicking Ironhide in the leg and me on the other side of him laughing. "He acts sort of like me! Sam always said I was like him but I never understood what she meant" said Chris driving over a toppled car squashing it completely "Hey! Watch it we don't want to create a scene keep a low profile!" immediately said Leo to Chris "Hey! Remember who's driving! And besides how can we keep a low profile slap bang in the middle of New York City with a Tank!" stressed Chris keeping his eyes on the road. Leo gave up on the matter and sat quietly in his seat. They were both silent for a little while, about 5 minutes according to Chris which is a new record for keeping him silent from an argument! Heh sorry…

"Is that him?" finally said Chris pointing to a boy running on the pavement looking like the person in the picture. Leo looked at the picture then at the kid "Yep that's him!" he replied. Chris was about to turn the corner when a silver car came from no where and sped right past them "road hog!" shouted Chris out the window and pointing his Tank gun at him preparing to fire "L-O-W P-R-O-F-I-L-E!" shouted Leo to Chris before he pressed the fire button. Almost immediately the gun pointed forwards again. "I was only gonna shoot a warning shot..." sulked Chris. "Darn it the kids ran off" said Leo looking out his small window for him. Chris hit his dash bored then the accelerator and they kept moving.

"Are you guys done yet?" shouted Mikey across the lair in boredom "No!" shouted Don back to Mikey then facing forward again shaking his head at me. "I know how you feel Don its like living with an older Chris" I said from behind Ironhide who was lying in sleep mode on Don's workbench. "Mikey will you quit bugging them or they'll never get finished! Then we won't get to kick some butt!" said Raph slapping Mikey over the head. "Ow! What? I can't wait any longer and besides how come Chris and Leo haven't rang yet? And who said anything about kicking some butt? Who's butts are we gonna kick?" replied Mikey rubbing his bump on his head "Hey! For once Mikeys right about something! How come they haven't reported in yet?" said Martin jumping down from Raphs room and flexing his muscles. I looked round. It seemed that Martin had been training a lot in Raphs room. Probably without his permission again so I guessed that an argument would soon be in action. "Did you find it helpful practising with my punch bag?" said Raph looking at him. I suspected something a little more rash than that from Raphael. "Yeah it was helpful. A little more helpful than my one. I better restuff it and well erm… sew it up a little" replied Martin thinking of his own training equipment. "It's about time I went and bought some new training stuff. Raph wanna come with me? I might as well go with someone who knows what to look for" said Martin walking to the door "Alright I want to find a price on some new weights anyway. Mine are getting too light for me" replied Raph grabbing an over coat and hat to hide his identity "Hey if they ain't too expensive maybe I'll buy you some" joked Martin as they went out the door into the sewers. I looked round. Everyone was looking at the door with the same face expression as me. "O...k how long have they been best buddies?" I said blinking and looking at Don "Ever since they went on a run last night" replied Mikey from the far side of the room "Are you…" "NO!" me and Don replied to Mikeys unfinished question.

Meanwhile Martin and Raph were at this strange workout store. "That was cheaper than expected" said Martin as they left the store with some new gear. Martin bought practically everything you could ever need for a workout room. "Hey guys! Need a lift?" said Chris to Raph and Martin as he pulled up in his Tank. "What are you doing here?" replied Martin as Chris jumped out to help them with their gear. "Still looking for Kicker?" said Raph looking round "Yeah. Oh and Leo went out on foot. Said something about covering more ground so I'm out for a joy ride. Thought you might wanna lift." he replied lifting the weights into the Scorpion's boot with no problem what-so-ever. "That tank has a boot?" said Martin as he jumped onto the gun almost slipping off "Yes this 'tank' has a boot! Actually it has 4! One over each track! What you think I wear my uniform and weapons while I'm driving?" replied Chris putting the punch bag into the second compartment. Suddenly, a silver car sped past them almost running Raph over. "Hey!" he shouted as he fell backwards "It's that road hog again. He almost hit me last time!" said Chris running to help Raph up. "I'll show him" replied Raph taking out his Sais "I wouldn't. Leos onto it he'll find out who it is. Last time I saw him he was following Kicker who was probably looking for Ironhide. Speaking of which are Sam and Don done yet?" said Chris to Raph who was also thinking the same thing.

Actually we were done! We woke Ironhide up and he was still a bit dazed but better than before "It will have to do" said Don "But be careful it's just a patch up. Don't push your limits ok?" I added as Ironhide nodded. "Hey where'd Jetfire rush off to?" he said looking round for him "Probably went back to Cybertron to tell Optimus your alright" I said to comfort Ironhide. I didn't see him go either but I didn't want everyone worrying about him I knew he wouldn't like it.

Out of all my experience with the Transformers I sort of knew what they like and what they don't like. For example, Ironhide hates it when he fails in front of his team mates it makes him feel weak. But he really likes it when he gets his man. Well Deceptacon anyway. Ok well Jetfire was actually in the air also looking for Kicker. Thing is we didn't know that yet so I was trying to contact them. "What station do you use?" I asked Ironhide. I wasn't the only one worried "4 I think. Or was it 5..." He replied his mind fixed on something else. "Well I'm going topside. Might as well look for Leo" said Mikey "Look for Leo? Since when have you tried to be helpful Mikey?" said Don looking over at Mikey "Since the cable went out. And why don't you just use your radio to contact Skyfire Ironhide?" said Mikey just about to head out "Its Jetfire! And because my radio's busted! It will take more technology from..."

"Ok ok calm down Ironhide don't blow a fuse." I butted in trying my best to calm him down.

I always got the jitters when a friend of mine moved or went missing. It looked like I wasn't the only one.

Suddenly my phone rang with its Techno ring tone. As I looked at it the name Chris was lit up on the display. I flipped it open "Yo! What you got Chris?" I said hyperly down the phone "Well I have a lost butt nugget and turtle!" he replied. I thought he meant Leo and Kicker at first but then I remembered that Martin and Raph had gone out a while ago "Well bring them home! I'll open the garage door when you get there just remember to beep so I know when to open it. And when I say beep, I mean beep! Not shoot!" I said finishing my conversation "Ok Spam!" he replied "SAM!" I shouted down the phone as he hung up. I could hear him laughing "Who was that?" said Don walking over now as I put my phone into my pocket "Chris. He's picked up Raph and Martin. Man he's more reliable than my dad! Which is kind of creepy…" I replied thinking about the time when my father wouldn't give me a lift anywhere unless he really had to. Neither would my mum at that matter. Meanwhile Jetfire was sending a strange report "Jetfire to Optimus Prime. I've located Sam, The human you asked me to find. Should I bring her in?" He said down his communicator "No not yet. And what is the status of Kicker?" replied Optimus in the speaker phone "Kicker is still missing but they are all looking for him. What do you want me to do about the run-away?" He replied "eliminate him Jetfire! And make sure you do!" shouted Megatron as his evil laugh filled Jetfire's head. As he turned around his eye plate flashed an evil red then returned to normal as he flew to ground level.

"Have you got a connection yet Sam?" said Don tweaking a system with his screwdriver. "Not yet but I'm almost there" I replied doing some creative rewiring. Suddenly a bullet hit the device destroying it completely in my face! I fell backwards and hit the ground, which hurt. What! It did! Ok you tinker with something and get someone to shoot it with a plasma blaster then tell it doesn't hurt! "Sam r u ok?" said Don running over to help me up. I thought at least someone cared since everyone else had run out. I looked over to Ironhide who had shot the bullet. It took a lot out of him to pluck up the courage and do that though. "Hey! Why did you shoot it? Now we might never get in touch with Cybertron or Jetfire!" I shouted at him kicking him in the leg "Ow! I did it for a reason you know!" replied Ironhide standing up "So. What is this reason?" I said really peeved with him. "Something's wrong with everyone. I can't explain right now in case Jetfire comes back" he said. Everyone looked round at him then I kicked him again "I think that bump on your head was a little more severe than we thought! Have you completely lost it?" I said loosing my last nerve "Hey Sam! Cool it will ya?" said Jetfire re-entering the lair. I decided to back off seeing I was acting like Kicker and seeing Ironhide had enough bumps already. "Hey Jetfire! Ironhide thinks you and the others have something wrong with you!" I said running over to him giggling about the whole ideal. Jetfire's eye plate suddenly flashed red. I didn't see it I had turned around to walk back to Don. Ironhide did I think. It would explain why he suddenly jumped up. "I'm going to… go look up top." He said as he quickly walked away into the sewers, looking back at Jetfire as he went.

As he came up top he was spotted by Leo who took him into an alleyway. "Hey what's up Ironhide you look spooked" whispered Leo "Why do you want to know? Everyone else thinks I'm crazy" replied Ironhide not really wanting a repeat in what just happened. "Come on. This is me you're talking to. At least tell me then you'd find out if I believe you or not" said Leo leaning on the wall "Well ok but don't laugh" whispered Ironhide leaning onto the wall opposite Leo. Leo nodded promising he wouldn't laugh. Ironhide then told him the entire story. He thinks that Megatron had taken over the Auto-bots somehow. He also told him how he'd seen Jetfire's eyes flash red like he was being controlled.

When he was finished Leo looked seriously at him. "Ironhide are you sure? I mean you did take a beating from the fall and…" replied Leo slightly confused "You really think a little fall would do this much damage? I was attacked on Cybertron! Why do you think I came to Earth after Kicker!" replied Ironhide agitated. "Ok ok calm down. Well do you think you can get back to Cybertron? Maybe we could come with you and sort this little problem out." said Leo trying his best to calm the annoyed transformer down. "No he can't. He is a traitor and I must eliminate him! " Said Jetfire flying down and transforming as he open fired at Ironhide "What the…" shouted Leo dodging Jetfire's bullets "I told you! Leo move!" replied Ironhide dodging most of the bullets but getting hit by the rest. "Stop! Sorry Jetfire it's for your own good!" I shouted jumping out of the manhole cover and jamming my katana into Jetfire's back plate "Argh! Code Red! My cover is breached!" shouted Jetfire trying to remove my sword. As sparks flew I kicked off from his back and watched him hit the ground deactivated "Sam! What did you do that for? Jetfire!" said Ironhide running up to him "Relax Ironhide! I only immobilized him so we can find out what is going on. Plus, I wouldn't destroy one of my friends now would I." I replied kicking Ironhide again but softly this time. "Woo… What I miss?" said Mikey jumping down from one of the above rooftops. He looked at Jetfire then at me confused. Before he could speak "I'll explain later" said Ironhide standing up and walking into the street heading for the manhole cover.

We arrived back at the Lair within a few hours, because we got a little lost… The sewers all look same to me! But when we did arrive Leo was shocked. Jetfire hadn't just walked out the front door… he had smashed through a wall. Don was already repairing the damage but it looked like it could take some time "I did warn you… no wait. I didn't." I said giggling as I saw Leos jaw drop. Once Don was finished we decided to check out Jetfire and what exactly had happened in the short kamikaze up on ground level. "Ironhide could you come here a minute? I want to see something" said Don as Ironhide walked over "Sure. What do you wanna know?" replied Ironhide. "Bend down for a sec I need to see something" said Don. Ironhide bent down and Don looked at his back. "That's weird. Why haven't you got this chip?" he said looking on Ironhide's back "A chip? What chip? None of us have a chip except Optimus" replied Ironhide confused. Don pulled out a little micro chip from Jetfire's back not too far away from where I rammed my sword in. Sparks sizzled when he took it out and it looked like someone had rammed it into his software. Thinking about my katana I removed it since it was a waste of time leaving it in. As I took it out though, I could see through the slit and a small light was peering at the end. "Is that…" I said looking at it "Yes Sam that's Jetfire's spark. You're lucky you just missed it" replied Ironhide looking at me like I just had stolen something or gone missing for a certain amount of time.

"I'm gonna return home for a while. I need some R and R" I said making a lame excuse to get out the lair. As I left Raph caught me up. "Hey Sam mind if I come with you? I want to have a look around outside of New York and since you live outside I thought that…" at this moment I had given him a confused look. "In other words you want to live with me for a while outside of NYC" I replied. Raph nodded "ok I could use the company anyway. But I must warn you my house isn't exactly ordinary." I said walking to the next manhole cover. As we reached the surface I walked to the pavement and we caught a bus. Well, I caught a bus anyway since Raph couldn't catch busses so he just hitched a ride on top of it. Once we had reached my stop I got out and Raph jumped from the top. "Ok stay close and you might want to hide those" I said pointing to Raph's Sais as I put my katanas into my bag. We walked down a narrow ally that was crawling with thugs. "As long as we don't disturb them or show that we're armed they won't disturb us" I whispered to Raph who was in the shadows. As I looked to my left I saw a thug dealing out a weapon to a kid. The kid handed over some money and walked off. To my relief he wasn't going to practise by shooting at me. "Hey pretty lady" said one of the punks. I decided to ignore him which right now I don't think was a good idea. "Hey! I was talking to you! Its rude to not answer" he said grabbing my shoulder. "That's it!" I heard Raph say as he jumped out of the shadows and kicked the punk into the wall. Suddenly all of the thugs sprung weapons on us! Crowbars, chains even Triceraton blasters! "I told you not to disturb them!" I said to Raph who had now drawn his Sais "I couldn't take it" he replied as I gave him a look and took out my katanas. Seeing we were way out numbered I thought it would be a good idea to take to the roves "Raph! We're going up!" I said as I sliced one of the thug's chains and kicked him aside "Right! Meet you there!" I head Raph shout back at me. I put my katanas away and jumped on a dumpster then onto the fire exit ladder which was on the wall. Using this I climbed to the roof but before I could make it one of the rebels below shot at me and hit me in the foot! As the pain rushed through my leg I continued to climb knowing I could do nothing on a ladder. It was painful but I eventually made it. Raph joined me a little while later as I inspected my foot. "I'll go get the others" said Raph taking one look at it "No no it isn't that bad lets keep going" I replied. Ok I lied there it was killing me but I guess it made me look like a wimp if I said anything. And besides the kid shot a blank at me so it was nothing too severe.

Suddenly my phone rang. Thinking it was Chris I looked at the display. To my surprise it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I said wondering who it was "Hey Spam! It's Becca! It's a good job you still got your old phone!" said Becca to me. "Hey Becca! Long time no speak!" I replied surprised to hear her. "I'm in New York for a while and my taxi man has turned tail on me. Could you come pick me up?" she said to me "Ok sure are you there now? Ok. See you there in… 15 minutes? Ok meet me at the West Exit. Ok bye!" I said flipping my phone closed. "But Sam you don't have a car" replied Raph crossing his arms. I smiled at him.

Becca looked at her watch "Where is she?" She said to herself looking at the sign. "She said the West Exit" She added looking up and down the road. Suddenly the ground started rumbling and shaking. She looked down the road again and saw a Scorpion Tank roll up. I jumped out of the Dome hole "Becca! Long time no see!" I said grabbing her bags in putting them into one of the tanks 4 boots. "Sam… What is that?" she replied pointing to the tank "It's my brother's car. I would've brought the battle shell but Dons making some repairs on its drive belt" I said jumping into the tank "Come on! Hop in unless you wanna ride on the gun" I said smiling to her. "Well… ok" she replied back flipping onto the tanks turret. I didn't see this I was already starting the engine. When the tank rolled out the same silver car came speeding past me. Becca watched it as it sped off into the distance "Who's that Sam? You should know knowing the transformers as much as you do" she said talking down the turret. This made me think. It did have a resemblance to a transformer I knew.

Once I had dropped Becca off at the hotel and got back to the lair I grabbed my photo album and flipped it open. As I looked at the pictures I smiled at a few remembering the times and the fun I'd had. "What's that Sam?" said Martin walking over. I looked up at him "Just a few pictures I took. Ok a lot of pictures" I replied moving it over a little so he could sit down and see. "I took a picture while I was on Cybertron and I want to see if I can find out who this mystery car is" I said flipping through them. "Hey who's that?" said Martin pointing to an old transformer in the picture "That's Vector Prime. Without him future transformers like Ironhide and Jetfire wouldn't exist. He made a sacrifice that saved the universe" I replied to Martin remembering the day he reversed time to save the universe from Galvatron. I laughed as we turned to a picture of Martin in a red loud shirt asleep on a coach "That wasn't funny! You put it on your website and everything!" said Martin laughing. Don and Ironhide looked and smiled "It's a Kodak moment" said Don looking at Ironhide then returning back to his work. "Remember when we took that picture Martin?" I said pointing to one that had been taken on the Garbageman's island. It had me, Emma, Meghan, Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Martin in it. "That was a great day… even if my base/home was destroyed" said Martin looking at the ground. "Hey look on the bright side. It took most of the foot ninjas with it!" I replied trying to cheer him up. I came to the picture I was looking for. "Ah here it is. Have a look at this and tell me if there's something in it that you have seen" I said showing him a picture of the transformers. They were all huddled together for the picture. One of them was silver and was sitting at the front just below Optimus Prime. "There he is!" I said pointing to him. "Who is it?" replied Martin looking at it more closely "His names Hotshot" I said flipping to the next picture with a closer shot of him on "He loves to speed around in vehicle mode thinking he's the fastest car around even though I beat him in a race once on Speed Planet. Why didn't I know it was him before! It's only been a few months!" I said flipping to the next page showing him racing "Nice speed shot!" replied Martin seeing the picture "Thanks. I was in Override when I took it. I asked her to stay near him for a good shot, and then we sped on past him and won the race!" I boasted to him smiling "Well we know who he is now let's go find him!" replied Martin running to the door "Wait! First let me make a call. Actually two calls" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks for the lift Don" said Martin as we sat in the back of the Battle Shell "Don't worry" replied Don watching the road "Take this next left. Can you drop us off on the corner?" I said picking up my katanas, flipping them into their back sockets and heading towards the door. Don nodded "Do you need picking up later?" he shouted as we got out "Hopefully not!" I shouted back as he sped off. "This is the place" I whispered to Martin "Why are you whispering Sam? I there's no one here" whispered Martin trying to be sarcastic. I looked at him sternly. "I was just trying to saver the moment. Come on this way" I said as I walked down a short ally to what looked like a set of garages. I knocked on one of them "Hey Malcom! I'm here!" I shouted. The garage door flipped open, revealing a man and a black Vauxhall Corsa with an awesome paint job and a white ninja on the hood. "Hey Sam! How ya doin eh?" said the tall guy slapping me on the back "I'm fine. Is it ready?" I replied looking at the car "Yep its just how you asked all filled up and ready to go!" he said taking a control out of his pocket and pressing a button. The cars blue lights suddenly lit up and the car sprang to life. Malcom handed me the keys as Martin ran to the vehicle in amazement "Ey kid! Don't scratch the paint!" shouted Malcom "Don't worry mate he's with me. You sure I don't owe you anything?" I said putting my hand in my pocket "ey don't worry eh I owe you my life" he replied. Martin looked at me "I'll tell you later" I said as I walked to the car and got into the drivers seat. Martin jumped in on the other side making the car shake a little. "Buckle up your going to need it" I said smiling "Come on Sam this is a Vauxhall Corsa what's it gonna do?" he said relaxing in the blue leather chair. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. I hit the accelerator and watched Martin fly back into his chair like a crash test dummy. The car did a little wheel spin then sped off down the ally to the road. As I concentrated on the long street in the corner of my eye I could see my speed gauge increase. "Hey! Slow down! Your gonna kill someone!" said Martin putting his seat belt on as the car swerved barley missing a lamppost "I told you to put it on" I replied hitting the brake as the car came to a halt immediately. "So why do we need this car anyway?" he said rubbing a sore place on his head "Well you know there's one thing. Hotshot is a car that likes to go fast? So we need a car to also go fast!" I said revving the car. "But this car runs on Petrol Sam and I don't think transformers run on petrol now do they? And besides IT'S A VAXHAUL CORSA!" said Martin acting like a smartass "I know that! They run on energon which lasts much longer! That's why I called in a little help" I said flipping my phone open and smiling as I rang someone. "Hey Override thanks again for helping us. Yes we'll be at the site in a little while. Are you sure Hotshot will turn up? O o ok. Yeah. Ok bye!" I said closing it again. "So what's the scoop? When are we racing?" said Martin eager to tear up some pavement "Soon my fellow butt nugget soon. But first there are two things you should know about the speedy Hotshot. 1. His life practically lives around racing and 2 HE IS FAST!" I shouted worrying about my poor Vauxhall being left in the dust or worse! Being covered in dust! "But that's why you called in backup right?" he replied confused. I shook my head. "Then what?" he said looking at me with no clue what-so-ever "Well at the moment I know of 2 sets of transformers living. For now we'll call them the Energon transformers, which include Jetfire and Ironhide, and the Cybertron Transformers, which include Hotshot and Override. I'm guessing what ever got the Energon transformers has a grip on Hotshot and he's trying to either ask for help by speeding past us all the time or he's trying to tell us how to help him." I said as Martin looked at me even more confused. I sighed. "We need to beat him to stop him from driving around like a manic! And I called in Override so if we don't win she might!" I said a little louder. "Oooooo. And you didn't say that before because?" he replied "Just come on we're gonna be late" I said hitting the accelerator as we sped away missing another lamppost by inches.

I don't know why I hate lampposts they just always seem to get on my nerves or I always seem to hit them… ok well back to the story! I'll try not to interrupt anymore… XD

"Oww… what happened?" said Jetfire waking up. Mikey was sitting on the floor "Hey! You're finally awake!" he said looking round "What? Ow! What happened to my back?" replied Jetfire having no idea what had happened. Leo then walked in along with Ironhide who was rested up and almost back to normal. Well except the 2 bumps on his leg where I had kicked him earlier… "Hey Jetfire are you ok now? Your not gonna attack me again are you?" said Ironhide worrying a bit "What? Why would I do that?" replied Jetfire in utter confusion "Do you remember anything?" said Leo sitting down on a spare chair he must've grabbed from somewhere "All I remember is being on the Miranda Two when suddenly Megatron intruded. Then I remember landing on Earth and speaking to Sam… Besides that I'm clueless." He said looking round. "Follow me Jetfire and I'll explain the whole story" said Ironhide transforming and heading back out into the sewers "Where are you going?" shouted Leo after them "Site seeing!" shouted back Ironhide.

Meanwhile Chris was taking a drive when he saw something he recognised "Hey! That's Sam's Need for Speed Underground Corsa! But how did it get here?" he thought to himself seeing Martin in the passenger seat. He suddenly clicked his fingers "Malcom." He said to no one in particular and spinning his tank around to go in the opposite direction.

Becca was exploring New York "wow!" she said taking a picture of the Empire State Building and the Foot headquarters. She moved on quickly remembering Sam's warning she gave her a while ago about the place.

"Are we there yet?" said Martin bored "The answer is the same as it was 5 minutes ago when you asked that question!" I replied getting annoyed by Martins constant moaning. I suddenly hit the brakes and Martin flew forward a few inches "Why did you stop?" He said looking around at the tall buildings "Traffic light. So anyway, Hotshot has never acted like this before and Override said right now he hasn't put down a challenge so he'll defiantly be there! Once we smoke him we'll find out what's wrong!" I said getting excited about the whole ideal. "I bet it's another one of those computer chips that was controlling Jetfire. Are you sure it's just Hotshot that's having the problem? I mean we could have to deal with all the transformers!" he replied to my random comment "I think so. Override said he was the only one who went to the Energon transformers for some spare parts so I guess it's only him unless it's contagious which I hope not! I just got my car back!" I said worrying about my car being infected. Suddenly I heard a car beep behind me "erm Sam? Green light." Replied Martin pointing to the now green traffic light "oh… ok lets get moving" I said gently stepping on the accelerator making the car move less than 150mph this time.

We finally arrived at our destination. "Is this it?" said Martin winding down the tinted blue window "Yes this is it. I learnt to drive here with this same Corsa. Once I completed my test with the car I bought it! Ahh… memories... I wonder if that dent in the phone line is still there…" I said remembering the old days and giggling silently to myself. "Hey! Look over there!" shouted Martin pointing at the red race car sitting in the corner. Seeing it I stopped the engine "Ok now we have to wait for Hotshot" I said getting out and walking to the red car "Glad you could make it Override but you don't have to stay in vehicle mode there's no one around except me and my friend. It's deserted" I said to it looking very peculiar speaking to a car. "Your late Sam I was starting to get worried" she replied transforming. Martin slipped backwards seeing it was a girl as I turned around "Martin meet Override, Leader of Vel… vel… Speed Planet" I said not being able to pronounce the planets real name.

I can now though Velocatron! But I'll say Speed planet for the story. Speaking of which I better stop getting off the plot!

Override held out one finger to Martin "Pleased to meet you. I guess your going to help us beat the exhaust off of Hotshot" she said as Martin grabbed her finger to shake it "Well... when is he meant to be arriving?" I said trying to change the subject off of that I couldn't pronounce her planets name "In a few minutes" she said suddenly seeing my car "Who's that?" she said looking at it. I looked round seeing her talking about my car "That's no one it's a human vehicle. Or in other words my car" I replied getting into it to check how much petrol, nitro and turbo I had left. "Ah good plenty. It's a good job I put those spare tanks in" I said while under the driver's seat. "Nice paintjob! What do you call it?" said Override walking over "Call it? Override she doesn't…" said Martin before I butted in "I call it the White Ninja" I said smiling and pointing to the ninja on the bonnet. "Sam? Why did you name your car?" said Martin strangely "I name everything. Moby my mobile, lappy my laptop and we can't forget good old Bob the Cork!" I said remembering my pet cork that used to live in my pencil case. "And Billy the stick and don't forget Barry the crocodile clip! And Jimmy the matchstick who went for a swim in citric acid!" replied Martin entering a random moment "ahh… Citric acid… a man's best friend. And the Red Verses Blue episodes! Private Donut!" I said in a weird voice and poking Martin "Stop poking me or I'll kick you" he replied kicking me gently in the side "I'll kick you back!" I smirked kicking him back and laughing "Ehem!" coughed Override looking strangely at us. "Sorry. School days catching up on us" I said smiling then looking at the ground. Suddenly I heard a car speeding up the road and stopping in front of us spraying dust all over Martin. "Ok I'm here! Lets race already!" said Hotshot impatiently. Override shook her head, transformed in vehicle mode and drove to the starting line. Martin dusted off and walked to the car but as I began to walk I heard Hotshot whisper my name. I looked round "Help me Sam I can't control it. It's a virus!" he whispered sounding worried to me as his lights flashed in time with his speech "Don't worry do you think you can slow down so we can win and beat it?" I said back "Yeah… I think so. I think it's some sort of speed virus designed to race and win. But how did it get int…" he didn't finish his sentence. I'm guessing the virus suddenly took control of him since he sped away. I looked at him "Don't worry Hotshot I won't loose" I said to myself walking to my car.

"Come on Spamhead where did you go?" said Chris speeding around in a strange new car. "Computer can you pick up on Sam's Vauxhall Corsa?" he said to the car "Yes but it will take me a few minutes" replied the computer. Its funny really I used to call his computer Eric but it's really C.H.R.I.S.S.Y.

That stands for car home responding in speech sound and yellow flowers. Don't ask. No seriously don't.

"She's blocked off all tracking sensors. Sorry sir." replied C.H.R.I.S.S.Y. "Darn it!" replied Chris turning the car around to head back the way he had came "guess there's no point in driving around" he said turning into an ally then speeding off.

"Come on! Let's get this race on the road!" shouted Hotshot from the starting line. I could tell the virus was really affecting him. His tone of voice had deepened. Plus he would have said something like good luck to us by now but instead he revved his engine and started sparking. Hey! Wait a minute! He isn't meant to be sparking! "Hotshot! It's going to rip you apart!" I shouted through my window worrying about my friend's safety "The only way to delete me is to beat me! And lets face it you won't beat me!" replied the virus using hotshots voice. "One of us will win you can count on it!" said Override from the other side of hotshot. I switched a few switches on my dash bored turning the steering wheel into an Xbox controller. Martin looked at it "Sam… explain… now!" he said smiling at it "I drive well with an Xbox controller so I wired one into my car. It's called Xbox mode!" I replied picking the controller up and smiling getting used to it before I used it to race "Ok accelerator, Brake, Horn and… windscreen wipers!" I said pressing the blue X button making the wiper go back and forth "Sam! Concentrate!" said Martin. "On my Mark!" said Override "3!" I put on my sunglasses "2!" me and Hotshot revved our engines "1!" Martin farted "Awww Martin! DAMN!" I said opening the sunroof "Sorry!" he replied giggling "GO!" shouted Override as we all sped off. I led the pack coming up to the first, second and third corner but after that Override over took me "Sorry Sam but a race is a race!" she shouted speeding away. "Sam! Look!" said Martin pointing to my rear view mirror. I looked to see hotshot swerving left and right sparking like mad "No! Get out of my head!" I heard him say. I could see he was trying his best to slow down and let us win when suddenly he started flaming red. As Martin looked he saw a cyber key fly down into hotshot spouting his turbo wings "argh! Nooo!" I heard hotshot shout as he sped past me leaving a trail of flames "O crud…" I said to myself "Sam what was that?" said Martin as I stepped on the accelerator a little bit more "That was the Cyber Key of speed planet. It seems Hotshot has totally lost control!" I said as the flames in the road died down "How can we win now?" said Martin. I looked at him "Hang on I was going to use this in an emergency" I said opening a nearby panel. Martin closed his window and the sunroof as I pressed The Little Red Button. Suddenly the car flamed red as well and sped off instantly hitting the 300mph mark and gaining. "Yeeeeehaaa!" I shouted pressing the turbo button making me go even faster "saaaaaaaaaaammmmmm!" shouted Martin sinking into his seat. As we caught up with Hotshot he had just passed Override "Sam! How did…" said Hotshot before he started speeding up "I'll tell you once I've won the race!" I replied turning on my turbo and hitting the nitro speeding away. "O no you don't!" shouted the virus also speeding up "O yes she does!" said Hotshot swerving to the left ramming the wall in a desperate attempt to stop "Hotshot don't you'll hurt yourself!" said Override driving next to him "I can't stop him! This is the only way!" shouted Hotshot veering left and right again. "Watch out!" he shouted almost hitting Override "Hit the brakes!" replied Override. Hotshots wheels screeched as he tried to brake but the brave attempt failed as he started to power slide in circles "I can't stop spinning!" he shouted still trying to brake. Suddenly he regained control and sped off after me. "I guess that virus has more control than Hotshot has!" said Martin looking back "No duh! What made you figure that out?" I replied getting agitated as the road started to get long and narrow "Well he just re-gained control from a power spin without stopping!" he said as Hotshot came up beside me "can you see Override?" I said still looking at the road and now at Hotshot who was beside me "O crud!" I said looking at the engines temperature and at the fuel gauge "We're burning up and going empty!" I said worrying about the engine temperature more than the petrol. I pressed a switch sending emergency petrol into the tank. "Now I just gotta cool the engine down" I said to myself pushing the blue button with the word 'coolant' on it. Once I had pressed it the engine suddenly cooled down straight away. Martin looked at me sternly wondering why I had coolant. "That stuffs for ships!" he said to me as we sped up. "Chris gave me some aircraft coolant. Put that on the engine and whoosh! You're back in business!" I said hitting the gas to stay in the lead. He looked at me then nodded "You little butt nugget. So how far until we win?" he said sitting back in his chair "Erm about 3 miles. Wanna go fast again?" I said looking at him and smiling "Do it!" he said sitting up as I pressed the nitro button again "Yeeeeeeeehhhaaaaa!" we both shouted speeding off way into the lead. "No! I cannot loose!" shouted the virus as Hotshot continued to fight for control of himself. "Hotshot fight it! Don't let this... thing win!" said Override driving next to him again "I… I can't!" said Hotshot sparking even more and screeching as the virus took over once again "I will not loose!" he shouted speeding away from Override and catching up with me fast "Sam! We got company!" worried Martin looking in his mirror "What?" I said looking in my mirror. I saw Hotshot speeding fast and started thinking of what to do "Sam! Left turn!" said Martin drawing my attention to the road again "O sh….!" I panicked screeching the car left just missing the wall. Martin tutted me since I nearly said a bad word. Hotshot wasn't as lucky though. "Nooo!" shouted the virus as Hotshot went bonnet first into a shed full of bags of cement sand "Martin! Look ahead!" I said drawing his attention to the finish line "We're gonna make it!" I said smiling and pressing the accelerator to its max. As Override past the shed where Hotshot had crashed he suddenly sprung out of it and sped off missing her by inches! "Sam! Watch out!" shouted Override making Martin look back "Evil Can evil isn't finished!" he said as hotshot came right beside me again "right! Hold on!" I said as I pressed a button titled Jet mode. A huge jet engine suddenly spawned from the back giving me enough speed to pass the line in first place. As soon as I did I slammed on the brakes almost tipping the car over. We both jolted to the side as the car went onto its two left wheels for a few seconds then finally stopping and landing on all fours again. Looking back I saw Hotshot suddenly regain control of himself, but he was going too fast! "Hit the brakes Hotshot!" I shouted opening the window "I'm trying! It's disabled them!" he shouted back as Override passed him and finished second. I watched in amazement as Hotshot suddenly started flipping and flying everywhere helplessly, before passing over the line upside down. He sparked upside down heading towards me, Martin and worst of all my car! I looked at Martin and giggled to myself since he was now hiding under his seat bracing for impact. Hotshot stopped sliding inches from my door. As I tried to get out I found out that Hotshot was too close, not allowing me to open the car door "Crazy parking these days" I joked getting out Martins side. "Hotshot are you ok? How do you feel?" said Override transforming and running over "I can't feel my wheels… I think they burned away…" he said Transforming smoking all over "So how did that virus get into you? And how has it just suddenly vanished?" I said thinking how it could have got there in the first place. Hotshots eyes suddenly went red "It never left!" shouted the virus hitting me in the stomach making me fly into a wall "Sam!" shouted Martin but before he could draw his butterfly sword he was picked up and slammed into the same wall as me. At this time me and Martin crashed out but before I did I remember seeing Override firing at Hotshot and Martin saying Ow. Heh not the best thing you want to remember but that's all I got. Next thing I knew I was in the Lair. Lucky for you I asked Override what happened since she was the last one conscious. According to her it went like this.

"Fight it hotshot! Your stronger than this!" shouted Override hoping to give Hotshot the confidence he needed to beat the bug "I can't Override it has total control of me! It's too strong!" he shouted back falling to his knees trying to control himself once more. So… she shot him. After everything we went through she shot him! "Well it shut him up at least" was the excuse she gave me. Override was built with an anti-virus program, since she's a proper racer and so she tricked the virus to go into her and then she let the anti-virus do the rest. So she stopped it in its tracks!

That's cutting the long story short. I don't want to bore you anymore than I already have. That's even if you've read it this far. Which I doubt a lot. Well ok back to the plot.

"So what exactly happened there?" said Martin as I bandaged his head wound up "I'll explain later" I replied. "You said that earlier and you STILL haven't explained!" he said fidgeting "Keep still!" I said holding his head in place as I tucked in the bandage so it wouldn't fall off quickly. "So what are you going to do next?" said Leo walking over with more bandages "Well first I wanna find Malcom and see if he can…erm... fix my car again" I said pointing to the black piece of junk in the corner. Before Martin could say a word "Hotshot landed on it ok?" I said taking one of the bandages and wrapping up my arm. "So what's next on your list of completely crazy schemes Sam? I mean that wasn't exactly a good idea was it?" said Raph making me feel even lower than I already was. I just gave him an evil look as I bandaged up the cut on my leg. When he tried to hit me round the head I grabbed his arm and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone was acting like it was my fault that me and Martin got hurt. I just walked out I needed to get home anyway. "Stupid plan stupid idea stupid me!" I said to myself walking through the sewers alone. "Why is it always me? I mean I can't even race right!" I said punching a wall and bruising my knuckles on my left hand. "Great! Another mark!" I said to myself taking out a spare bandage out of my pocket and wrapping it up like a present. As I ascended to the street I saw Becca "Spam where have you been? And what did you do this time?" she said helping me up. "Don't ask ok?" I said looking at her "Come on Spam! Its me your talking to not Kira!" she replied egar to find out "I drove ok?" I said in a loud tone looking in the road for the bus "Sam! You know what happened last time you did that! You almost took yourself out!" replied Becca accidentally grabbing my bad arm. As I flinched and pulled it backwards the bus came up the road. As I got on Becca followed me. "So where you going anyway?" she said as she sat next to me on the bus "Home. I got to ring Emma" I replied looking out the window. "Why do want to ring her? I mean I thought she moved back to England away from you. You should be celebrating and pretending you never knew her!" she replied "Yeah well… stuff happened while I lost contact with you and so well… I think I need to make a check up" I said pressing the bell to stop the bus. "Thanks mate" I said as I got off the bus and walked past a sign saying Welcome to New York on it. "So anyway, why did you drive? What's the excuse this time?" said Becca catching up with me "I was racing…" I said about to explain but at that moment I thought it wise not to. It isn't a good idea. No really, it isn't

Becca isn't the smartest person in the world and probably wouldn't understand a word if I actually explained it all. Well no one would understand me. Ok! Back to the story!

"You were racing! SAM!" she said stacking on a paving stone. I giggled "Don't stack!" I said head butting a lamppost and falling onto the paving stones "Have I nice fall? Where's my postcard?" joked Becca helping me up "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to STAMP it!" I said stepping on her foot "OW!" she shouted as I fell over again laughing. She helped me up again "Sorry couldn't resist. I see you haven't changed" I said calming down "Why would I? Its only been 5 years Spam!" she replied as we continued to walk down the long dark road. I looked to my left as a silver car whizzed up beside us and beeping its horn. "Hotshot? Are you ok now?" I said cautiously walking up to the car "Yeah thanks to you Martin and Override!" he replied "Who's that?" said Becca also walking over. I thought I'd act smug "Would you like to introduce yourself?" I said to Hotshot winking and smiling. "Ok if you say so" replied Hotshot transforming "Hi I'm Hotshot!" he said bending down and holding out a finger for Becca to shake. She screamed and fell backwards as I rolled over laughing "I knew you'd react like that! Don't worry he's harmless" I said getting back up and putting my hand on Hotshot's side like he was an animal "You make the strangest friends Spam!" she replied shaking Hotshots finger and smiling. "Yep! I made you didn't I?" I replied giggling to myself a little bit remembering the old school days. "Remember when you couldn't open that Capri sun and Lauren kept taking the mick because of it?" she laughed as Hotshot sat down "That wasn't funny! I swear the straw was super glued!" I said remembering the time when it took me ages to open the straw for a Capri sun "And remember the time we used to go through the woods and catch a 229 home with Vikki to avoid the bus scramble?" I replied as Hotshot looked at me confused "Don't worry school days" I said to him. He nodded and tried to change the subject. "Thanks for helping me Sam oh and sorry about the race scars" he said looking at my arm and hand "Don't worry about it I'm used to being bruised isn't that right Becca?" I replied "How do I know Spam?! And WHY WAS YOU RACING!" she shouted hitting me round the head "To save Hotshots life!" I shouted back poking her in the side then giving her a weird evil look. "Calm down you two. Come on I'll give you a lift. Your house Sam?" said Hotshot interrupting our loony argument. "Err… yeah if that's ok" I replied calming down. We both stood back, well I stood back and Becca followed me, as Hotshot transformed into his silver car mode and we both piled in. "Hang on!" he said speeding off in the direction of my house "My Corsa goes faster then you!" I said as we sped down the road "Hey! You guys have speed limits remember?" replied Hotshot as we sped into the darkness.

I like my house. It's a bungalow with pictures of things I've drawn all over the walls. I had to move from the flat because I got a pet… ok a few pets… ok! 5 pets. But I still own my blow up chairs and my funky bed and stuff! Well anyway…

We sped off like a Kamikaze and arrived in no time outside my house "Thanks Hotshot. Where are you heading anyway?" I said as me and Becca got out "I was looking for Override. You haven't seen her have you?" he replied. Before Becca could say a word I turned to her "Another transformer" I said with a duh look on my face "No I haven't seen her ever since the race. If you see Ironhide or Jetfire could you tell them I'm at home? I need to ring a friend of mine" I replied suddenly remembering them.

I bet your also wondering what happened to them aren't you. Well not much really. Well what do you think transformers do when they have no orders? Go to the pub? They went for a drive/fly. Jetfire can't drive can he? He's a flippin jet! Excuse my spamish… well its true so well anyway I better get back to what I was saying before you stop reading this! Well you probably have by now but I'll keep writing just in case you're still reading!!

"Ok will do! Thanks again Sam!" said Hotshot as he sped away. I walked up to my blue house. "Home sweet home" I said as I took out my keys and opened the door. As I opened it the lights suddenly went on. Becca jumped as they went on "Motion Sensors. I only put them in last week" I said "And look at the floor" I added as Becca looked down. The floor was completely black except where she was standing "It follows where you go! I saw it on a TMNT episode and I had to have it!" I said laughing and also stepping inside making the floor light up as I stepped as well. We both walked into the front room "Want some coke? Sorry I don't have any tea" I said since I hadn't had friends round for a while "Don't you like tea?" replied Becca sitting down on the black leather chair "Its mankey!" I said as I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of coke "Or do you like Mountain Dew? It's sort of like Fanta but American style" I added seeing the bottle still in the back of the fridge "Yeah I'll try that" replied Becca investigating my shelves full of DVDs. "Every episode of TMNT and Transformers every created. Plus the lost ones and the movies" I said looking over seeing her inspect them "Have you got anything that's not cartoon?" she replied looking at the pile on the ground "Erm let me see… Nope. Unless you like Red Dwarf that is." I said putting the glass of Mountain Dew onto the coffee table and sipping my coke. "Ok lets watch that" she said taking out one of the DVDs marked Red Dwarf: Backwards. "Ok hold on a second I need to ring Emma" I said getting up and walking to my room where the automated phone was.

My phone rocks! Its like voice phonebook and it talks to you! All you say is the name of the person and if its on your phonebook then BOOM! Your ringing them! O crud I did it again! Ok back to the story!

"Good evening Spam. You have 3 new voice messages. I see you have a friend in" said my room as I walked in and the lights automatically switched on "Yes I know. Could you scan her for me? And keep up surveillance. I don't know if she's changed through the years" I said sitting on my bed and grabbing my phone. "Emma" I said into it "Now ringing: Emma Sheridan" replied the phone ringing the selected number. "Hello?" said Emma on the other side "Hey Emma long time no speak. It's Sam. How you been? It's been a long time since we last spoke." I replied lying down on my bed.

I'm not going to say our entire chat it's a little bit private so I'm afraid you'll have to guess what we spoke about! Remember she's in England now and I'm still in New York! Man I have to stop going off the plot! Ok back to the story once again:P I bet I'm ticking you off with all these breaks…Don't worry there are less breaks further in! Back to the plot!

"Come on Sam!" shouted Becca from the living room "Coming!" I replied. "I better go now. Yes I'm still friends with Martin and like I said at school all those years ago that's how it's going to stay. That's Becca in the front room by the way; she turned up in New York the other day. Ok. Ok. See you! Bye! Miss you too! Asta La Vista! Zu zu du nicht ish!" I finally said putting the phone down and joining Becca in the front room as the DVD started. We both watched DVDs till about midnight.

It was great! Just like old times! We ordered Pizza and I can see that she is the same old Becca! We even prank called people and stayed up late!

"I better get going Sam I have to get back to the hotel" said Becca seeing the time and standing up "Oh ok I'll get Hotshot or Ironhide to run you back. New York is dangerous at night" I replied picking up my cell. "Hey Leo is Ironhide there? Could you put him on please? Thanks." I said as Becca picked up her bag and put on her sunglasses "Hello Ironhide? Could you give Becca a lift back to her hotel? Its too dangerous for her to walk" I said "Sure! I'm not doing anything" replied Ironhide happily "I'll be there in 10minutes" he added cutting the line "Could have said goodbye…" I whispered to myself. I hate it when people just hang up on me... It's as annoying as when someone suddenly goes offline on MSN without saying goodbye so you keep the convosation up until you realise they're not there. "Ok your ride will be here in 10 minutes. I might as well get Yoshi out" I said walking to my room "Yoshi?" replied Becca following me curious. As I walked into my room the lights went on and a large cage was seen in the corner. I walked over to it and 3 rats came into view "Here they are" I said putting my hand in and grabbing the rat in the corner "This is Yoshi, the one over there is Ten-Shin and that's their lovely daughter Karai" I said as Yoshi ran up my arm and bowed to Becca. "I taught him to do that a while ago. Aren't they sweet?" I said as the grey rat positioned himself properly and comfortably on my shoulder. "Awww! He's sooo cute!" replied Becca stroking him on the head. The other 2 rats stood up on their front legs so Becca could reach them as well. "I think the other two want some attention. Pick them up if you want" I said nodding my head to the cage. Becca put her hand in and immediately both of the rats ran up her arm and rested on each of her shoulders.

Suddenly there was a sound of a car horn outside. "Your ride must be here. And by the sound outside I guess you have an air escort as well!" I said putting Yoshi back into the cage "Karai, Ten-Shin dug dug" I said as the two rats jumped from Beck's shoulders back into the open topped cage. I listened as I heard Jetfire's jets above the house "I told him not to fly so close!" I shouted over the noise as Becca picked up her stuff and went towards the door. "I feel like going out. Wait up!" I said running to the door after Becca "Computer activate burglar systems. I have my keys!" I said grabbing my coat and heading out "Have a nice night Sam" replied the computer as it activated operation: B.U.R.G.L.E.R.

That stands for Bubs Using Residents Gaffs Leaving Everything Ruined! Or in other words: bad guys. Well anyways back to the plot! Man I can't believe I did it again! I lost the plot! Best get back to it! Wait a second… I don't even have a plot! Eh, Read on anyway:P RANDOMNESS RULES ALL!

"Hey Jetfire! Heading anywhere particular?" I said running up to him before he took off "No not really I just wanted to go for a fly around. You wanna come with me? You can show me the sites" replied Jetfire opening his cockpit. "Sweet! Ok but we need to drop Becca off first" I said jumping in. "Heh same old Sam" said Jetfire to himself as he closed the hatch. "Hop in Becca!" said Ironhide as she walked up to him "Mind if I ride on top? I like a cool breeze" replied Becca putting her stuff into the blue land rover "If you want" said Ironhide as Becca jumped up and stood behind his head. "Yeeeeeeeehhhaaaaa!" I shouted as I corkscrewed over their heads in Jetfire "Hey Sam wait up!" shouted Becca as Ironhide sped off to the hotel.

Chris had returned to The Lair after a long joy ride. "Man she better be here" he said to himself as he entered. "Hey Chris! What brings you here?" said Leo who was training "I'm looking for Sam. You seen her?" replied Chris walking up to him from the doorway "She went home. She might be with Ironhide I'll ring them if you want" said Leo taking out his shell cell "Na its ok I better go find her. Thanks anyway" replied Chris walking out into the lift which lead to the garage. He hopped into his car and headed out.

"See you later Becca! Asta La Vista!" I said as Becca went into the hotel she was staying in "yeah ok see you later Spam!" she replied as she walked through the doors. "Come on Jetfire lets go for a spin!" I said to Jetfire who was still hovering with me inside "ok! Where first?" he replied ready for anything "err… how about the Brooklyn Bridge?" I said pointing west "awesome! Ok hold on here we go!" he said as we zoomed off corkscrewing again "wahoooooooooooo!" I said as we jetted off into the distance. Its only took a few minutes before we could see it "wow! It's huge!" said Jetfire flying over it "I know. Can you land there?" I replied pointing to the top of one of the pillars holding the big bridge up "Yeah sure hold a second let me spin round" he said swooping round and landing. The roar of the traffic was heard below as I got out and looked round "I marked it somewhere…" I said looking on the ground "where?" said Jetfire transforming and also looking on the ground. I hung over the edge with one hand "here!" I said pointing to it as Jetfire ran over thinking I had fallen off the edge. He looked over the edge to see me holding onto the edge with one hand pointing to the words 'Spam Eagle Eye Turtle woz ere!' written on the pillar in blue and white spray-paint. "And the point of putting it there was?" said Jetfire helping me up. I thought I felt him shake a little bit but I thought nothing of it. "So all the drivers can see it of course!" I replied sitting down looking at the traffic below. Suddenly I spotted a silver car with a black tribal paintjob on its side speed past "Wait a minute… That's Chris!" I said picking up a stone and throwing it to the silver vehicle.

"What the…" said Chris skidding to a halt. He looked up and saw Jetfire fly away "Sam." He said to himself clicking his fingers like he did earlier. He U turned in the middle of Brooklyn Bridge and sped off, ignoring the beeping and bad words from the angry traffic. "Get a hobby!" he shouted out from his car window to the traffic.

Me and Jetfire had just landed on a nearby rooftop, since something was wrong. "Are you sure you're ok?" I said standing next to him hoping there was nothing more wrong with him because I didn't really feel like jamming my Katana into his back plate again. "Yeah I'm ok Sam. Just a little bit tired that's all" replied Jetfire standing up making sure he didn't look over the edge of the rooftop. "Well let's stop and take a break then. I don't want you hurting yourself" I said sitting down with my feet dangling over the edge. Jetfire sat down as well, making sure he was away from the edges so he didn't look down.

I'm not sure why he didn't want to look down! He was shaking again that's when I knew he was earlier! I was hoping he wasn't scared of heights, how silly would that sound?! A flying Transformer afraid of heights! ... I've done it again haven't I? I've completely gone off the plot! Ok back to the story! And I swear this is the last time I'll do it!

"Man nothing happens these days. I'm going out for a run anyone want to join me?" said Leo watching Mikey play one of his favourite games: The Curse of the Butterfly Sword "Yeah ok. I need a walk as well" said Martin standing up and stretching "True. I'll come to." Replied Don from his workbench standing up to join the others who were leaving. "Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Mikey running after them. It didn't take them long to reach the great outdoors. Of course they took the roves, they didn't want to be seen did they? "Race you to Central Park!" shouted Martin jumping onto another roof "Hey! No fair you got a head start!" shouted Mikey back. Leo and Don both shook their heads. "Kids." They both said. "Come on might as well keep an eye on them" giggled Don running off followed by Leo.

"Man there must be something to do in this city!" said Ironhide driving round. Suddenly he heard sirens behind him "awww great the cops. I better shake them" he thought to himself speeding up "Pull over now!" said the cops through a microphone "Man cartoons these days! They think they own the roads? Well not here!" said one of the police to his friend who was driving. Ironhide took a hairpin left and the copper pulled up beside him "Pull over NOW!" said the copper again leaning out his window this time. He suddenly rammed into Ironhide's bumper "Hey! Watch it!" replied Ironhide hitting the brake. "So, what's you excuse of going so fast?" said the police man not even leaving his car "I wasn't going that fast. What? You have limits in this city?" replied Ironhide "'you have limits in this city?' Of course we do! We ain't in your world! You might as well go back there! And besides you call 450mph 'not that fast'? Just don't let me catch you again or I'll have you turned into scrap metal! And in future don't get cocky with me!" Shouted the police man really offensively as he drove off. Ironhide shook his head and drove off, repeating the words sarcastically as he sped off into the distance.

Ok now I'm going to write just to sum up all that has happened. Well from the beginning if you read it you'd of read that Ironhide crashed landed on Earth. I meet up with Chris and we both sorted the problem…erm sort of… well anyway, Jetfire appeared shortly after and helped out. We all went back to the Lair for a little R&R while Leo and Chris went searching for Kicker. Then some other stuff happened, and some more other stuff… then I jammed my katana into Jetfire's back plate which was really cool :P… blahdy blah then we… oh you've read it you should know! If you wanna know go back and start again! Sheesh… expect me to waste my time re-writing it… ¬¬

Ok from where I left off, Leo, Mikey, Don and Martin had gone on a run for a little while. "Ha ha! Beat ya guys!" shouted Martin from the edge of a building which was over looking the docks. Mikey ran beside him "Woo! Second!" he said almost slipping over the edge of the rooftop. Leo and Don caught up soon after "So what you wanna do? I know an abandoned Quarry a little while from here. We could play a game of Ninja Hide and Seek" said Don to the now hyper boys "Might as well. I need to get back to training I haven't trained for a few days now" replied Leo. Everyone went silent and looked at him. Then Martin poked him "You train too much" he smiled and said. They all set out a few minutes later, following Don as they set off down the seaport. "Watch your step! The metal is rusty around this area so don't put too much weight on it or…" he said as Mikey stepped on it and plummeted into the sea underneath it "Or… that'll happen" finished Don helping him up "You could of said that earlier." Replied Mikey freezing cold "It's a little nippy to go for a swim! Mikey!" replied Martin giggling a little bit.

As me and Jetfire returned to the Lair Chris pulled up outside "And where have you been?" I said crossing my arms "I told you! I had to train the N00bs!" replied Chris getting out his silver Nissan (350Z. He told me to put it in!) And setting the alarm "Erm… no you didn't!" I said walking over as Jetfire transformed. Suddenly Hotshot pulled up with Override "It's about time I found you! Ironhide's found Kicker!" said Hotshot to us excitedly "Really? Where are they now?" I replied "They're at Central Park waiting for you and the others." said Override speeding away. Hotshot followed shortly after "Hang on. What's the date today?" I said to Chris "erm… November 25th why?" replied Chris opening the garage to revel his Scorpion Tank "Isn't today that day the public are going on a protest about the cartoons living here!?" I panicked realising that my friends were in great danger "Yeah so what's the problem?" replied Chris sounding like he didn't care "It's happening at Central Park!" I shouted in his face. Chris hopped into his Tank "Jump on! We're gonna need some fire power to get through the protesters!" He said as I hopped onto the gun "Jetfire you fly on ahead. See if you can spot them" I said as me and Chris headed out "no… problem" replied Jetfire quietly transforming again and flying off.

"Why did you come here again?" said Ironhide to Kicker as they backed against a wall "Because I thought you'd be here! It's a simple place to look!" replied Kicker almost tripping on his own feet. Jetfire flew over seeing them in the corner of his eye "I see them! You guys better get here quick!" he said down the radio "Roger. ETA about 2 minutes" replied Chris. I looked at him through the cannon sarcastically "What? It's like a Thunderbirdy thing so I'm making it sound a bit more…" he said. I continued to look at him in a strange way "never mind" he quietly said driving over another overturned vehicle completely squashing it. We reached Central Park momentarily. Martin and the others we're waiting for us "Took your time getting here! Becca's trying to calm the crowd down over there so you best go help her" He said as I jumped from the gun, did a somersault in the air and landed on the ground. "Woo! That's A LOT of protesters! I thought the people of New York didn't mind them" I said seeing the massive crowd now heading towards us "Most of them aren't New Yorkers. They're from other countries like Poland and Canada… Mostly London and Japan though." replied Don eyeing the crowed heading towards us "Well get out the way! Its time for a little crowd control!" shouted Chris starting the tanks engines and pressing a button opening the boots "No Chris you can't squash 'em" I said arms folded "awww please? Just one?" pleaded Chris, his head popping out the dome hole "No." I sternly replied. Chris turned the engine off and jumped out "Boring." He whispered putting his Spartan helmet on and taking out a stun gun and some other machinery "Just in case" he said from under the hat "You never told me you had Spartan gear! Got anymore?" said Martin going hyper loony again "I have 4 suits. Sam, take this one to Becca. You guys best put one on too just in case we loose you in that." He said pointing to the crowd that had now joined the small group surrounding Ironhide and Kicker. I looked at the others "You guys best leave this to us. We don't know what they have and we are human after all" I said to Leo. He nodded and gave me his shell cell "Just in case you need backup" He smiled. I took it and placed it in my pocket "thanks. I'll get Jetfire to survey the area but you guys can watch from the rooftops if you wish" I replied smiling and putting my gloves on. We looked at each other for a brief moment before Raph spoke "So are we going or what?" he said snapping Leo out of the silence "Err… yeah. Ok lets go." He said leading the others to the ally across the road. He looked out from the ally then jumped onto the roves. "Hey Leo. What's your sudden obsession with Sam?" Said Raph as soon as they were in position. "Well I trained her. She's my first student and since I'm her trainer I have to watch over her. And besides, I'm worried she's not ready to take this alone…" he replied breaking off at the end and watching us as we started to walk towards the ever-growing crowd. "Ok. Martin you take the left. Chris, you handle the people on the right. I'll go assist Becca then meet up with you in the middle" I said looking left and right seeing them both nod, eyes focused on the task at hand. "Let's move! Move! Move!" I shouted as we dashed for the crowd, Energon shield in one hand and a stun gun in the other, well besides Chris who had a stun Shotgun[Oo whoa… that was random :P . "Martin to the left of me, Chrissy on the right and here I am stuck in the middle with you" I said to Becca as we met up "Spam! Took your time!" she said taking the uniform and putting it on. I looked over at where Kicker and Ironhide were. Most of the people in the crowd were holding blasters! "Come on!" I said handing her my shield and stun gun and taking my Katanas out.

With Leo watching over me from the roves of New York I sort of felt like I knew what I was doing. It's strange but it's true. When he's watching me, I feel safe, secure and in control, like I know what going to happen and how I'm gonna stop it! Ok… well anyway…

We both dashed into the crowd but there was no way we were going to reach them in time. Suddenly Jetfire transformed and jumped down to protect them "Back off! What did we do to you?" he said as the crowd stepped backwards a little bit before open firing at them all "Ironhide! Get Kicker out of here!" shouted Jetfire, Arms in front of him to protect his eyes from the blaster shots "You got it!" shouted Ironhide back transforming into vehicle mode and speeding away with Kicker on the back "They're getting away!" shouted one of the people in the crowd "Forget about them just shoot this one!" shouted one of the other people in the crowd. They all continued to blast Jetfire until Chris and Martin jumped in, Energon shields in-front of their faces. "Captain Keys! This is Spartan 259. I have a crowd control situation in sector 7! Requesting backup stat!" shouted Chris down his radio attached to his shoulder "ten four Spartan 259. A crowd control team is on its way" replied Captain Keys. "Come on Becca lets get our hands dirty" I smiled, katanas still in my hands. We both nodded and jumped in front of the crowd with Jetfire and the others. I crossed my Katanas over each other for a shield while Becca stood behind me trying to get the shield on. I looked round at her and gesture to one of my hands. She took the sword out of my hand keeping it in the same position as I used my spare hand to press the little red button on the side of the shield. The shield burst to life immediately as I took my sword back "Thanks…. I could've got it myself you know" said Becca holding it up in a defensive stance like Martin and Chris were.

"They're in trouble! I gotta go help her" said Leo about to jump off the roof until Raph held him back "She can handle it Leo. You trained her and Master Splinter even said you had trained her well. She can handle it" comforted Don trying to calm him down "But she isn't ready for this kind of fight!" replied Leo panicking as an enormous aircraft appeared in the sky "See! They have some more help. They can handle it" replied Raph. Leo sat back again and looked on. "Excellent! The Pelicans arrived! Now we have the upper hand!" shouted Chris over the noise of the ship's engines. A bunch of Marines jumped out with stun guns and other weapons, along with plastic shields and flares. "Spartan 259 has the crowd control pelican arrived?" said one of the soldiers down Chris's intercom "Yes it's just arrived. Thank You control. Spartan 259 out." replied Chris signing off "You never told me you were a Spartan!" I said hearing his number "Didn't I? Oh well I'm Spartan 259. Its weird people calling me that but I'll manage" replied Chris as the crowd began to back off and separate, and eventually most of then gave up on the shooting or they ran out of bullets. Until they thought it would be a good idea to attack the Marines who were unprotected. Most of the marines held up but eventually the crowd acquired grenades, stun guns and other dangerous weapons. "Watch out!" shouted Jetfire leaning over us all to protect us from a thrown grenade. It exploded on his back creating a black gash where it has landed. "Jetfire! You ok?" said Becca crawling out from the giants hands "Yeah I'm fine. Just a scratch" he replied standing back up.

Meanwhile, Leo was having a hard time just watching. Three times he had tried to jump down and help, and three times Raph had held him back telling Leo we could handle it. But by the looks of things all we seemed to have done is give the protesters a whole new bunch of toys to play with. Including grenades and stunners. Me and Chris decided to go on the offensive. "Come on! After three… one…two…THREE!" shouted Chris as we both charged into the crowd, Chris using the Energon Shield as a battery ram and me using my Katanas to slice and dice. Ok I was chopping up the weapons but same thing. It was like old times again, just us making mischief and no parents to tell us to stop it. Things were going as planned, until a stray bullet from one of the tranquilizer guns got through our defence and hit me in the leg. "Sam!" shouted Becca as I sat down, feeling drowsy "Why is it always me?" I said before collapsing. Hotshot and Override suddenly sped over "Sorry we're late. We saw the whole thing. Get her in we can take her back with us." Said Override as Becca and Martin put me into her. She closed her door and with Hotshot providing cover, they sped away. Becca looked on the ground to see the Shell cell that Leo had given me. "She must've dropped it" she said to Martin as he sat down behind his Energon shield, looking at the Marines handle the last of the crowd. "Well at least that's over." He replied with a sigh of relief. Becca waved at Leo and the others to note it was over. Leo immediately jumped down and dashed to the scene "Are you all alright?" he said running to Becca "Yeah we're all fine. Just a few scratches and one casulty. Don't worry Leo it's only a sleep dart." she replied with a massive gash on her arm. "Wow…only one casulty that's a new record!" randomly said Chris. Don picked the needle-like bullet that had hit me and inspected it "Very powerful" he said to himself as Chris walked over "Sleeping drug. This thing will be in effect for at least a few hours I guess with the amount of hydrochloride in it" he said as Chris looked on, face blank. "Sam will be out of it for a few hours until the drug has worn off" shouted Martin helping Chris to understand what the heck Don had just said. He nodded.

Ironhide and Kicker were back at the Lair, when Override and Hotshot sped in with me. Kicker rushed over and put me on the sofa, still wondering what the heck had just gone on. I was also thinking about this, but I was clonked out so I couldn't say anything. "Well the others will be back soon, so lets get the bandages out" joked Hotshot taking out the bandages from under the sofa. Override sat down and pulled out some of the sleeping drugs from her titanium armour. "Good job those things don't affect us, otherwise we would be out of it badly" she said glancing at Hotshots side which was covered in them. Hotshot agreed and tried to pull one out, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. "Erm… Override? How hard is it for you to take those things out?" said hotshot worrying a little bit "They just slide out. Don't tell me you can't remove one itsy bitsy needle" replied Override walking over. She tugged on the needle but she couldn't budge it either. "What's wrong Override can't pull out an itsy bitsy needle?" said Hotshot sarcastically. Just then the others returned to the Lair and the place was buzzing. Of course I was still out of it but thanks to Dons security cameras I was able to write out what happened. Don took a look at the Hotshots 'problem'. "It seems this one has been heated to melt into metal and inject a virus." calmly said Don trying to yank out the needle "what!? A virus?! How come I don't feel any different?" replied hotshot also panicking a little "It seems to have a slow reactivity rate, and it has to be activated by a gun wound. So in other words you can't be shot even if it is a simple bullet that won't even dent your armour" said Don calmly trying to make it sound not so bad. Override finished pulling and disposing of the needles just as Martin walked over with a pair of pliers. "Now lets pull that little needle out" he said pulling a random evil face and slowly walking forward towards Hotshot "Keep those things away from me kid I can get it out myself" replied Hotshot backing off and trying to pull out the needle again. "Awww come on Hotshot! This won't hurt a bit" evilly said Chris as he and Martin edged towards him. Next thing Hotshot knew Martin, Chris, Override, Jetfire, Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey were on the other end of the pliers. "After three. Three" said Martin and they all pulled and tugged with all their might. Hotshot grabbed onto a wall and tried to not to show how painful it was.

It's a good job Dons cameras have zoom on them otherwise I wouldn't have got such great footage!

Eventually, after all the tugging all they managed to do is break the end of the needle off. As it snapped off they all collapsed on the floor. And then they burst out laughing.

I knew they have more fun when I'm clonked out! No fair. "Oh thanks guys now I'm gonna have yet more trouble getting it out" said Hotshot sternly as they all picked themselves up. Chris dusted himself off "Well it seemed like a good idea while me and Martin were talking about it…" he said giggling a little bit about what had just happened. Hotshot didn't exactly like the idea of walking around with a small bar of metal in his side. "Just keep out of the line of shot and you'll fine. Don's just got to find out how to get it out that's all. Hey! You can be like Clare now!" said Martin remembering about my sister Clare who has a metal bar in her leg because of an accident. I was having the best dream ever while I was clonked out. I was dreaming that we were all on Cybertron. But there was something wrong with the Auto-bots like there was something wrong with Jetfire and we had to do something about it. I had the power to throw fireballs and Martin had what he would call hurricane hands. We kicked Deceptacon butt! But there was something wrong…

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" said Leo waking me up finally from my trance. I sat up and looked around. Don grabbed my arm and checked my body temperature "hmm that's odd." He said looking up at the others "What? What's wrong Don?" said Martin worrying "Sam's body temperature is lower than it's supposed to be" He said looking up at the others "In fact it's almost as cold as ours!" I looked up confused "So what does it mean?" I said to Don hoping he had an answer for this slight problem. "Well I can only think of two possible answers. Either you're turning cold blooded or it's an effect from the needle." he said getting quieter towards the end. Everyone gasped including me "How can I turn cold blooded! I feel fine and I can't be dieing so what the heck is wrong!" I said thinking the worst and ignoring Dons second answer. "Of course, it might just be an affect from the sleeping drug. Lets not worry about it for now" said Don sitting up as I stood up as well wobbly. I fell backwards and Martin caught me. I looked up at him "Thanks. Sorry bit wobbly from the drug" I said smiling. He helped me up and smiled back "Well. I'm going for a drive" said Hotshot transforming. "Do you think that's a good idea? You need to stay with someone in-case you get attacked." said Jetfire standing up from the corner of the room "Hey! Remember what time period your from! You can't order me around your not my Jetfire!" shouted Hotshot impatiently and heading out. Jetfire was about to go after him when Override stopped him "Don't tell me your against me as well just because we're from different eras!" said Jetfire stepping back "I'm not against anyone but I know Hotshot better than you do and I know when he needs to blow off some steam" calmly replied Override trying to avoid a fight. "The Hotshot I know was better behaved. He'd never go out for a drive for no reason unless something was up." Muttered Jetfire under his voice. I sat up and decided to end this little charade. Martin agreed with my face expression and we both stood in between the bots "You guys need to grow up. Otherwise things are gonna get ugly" said Martin "Yeah and besides your both transformers. Override, isn't the motto from your time period 'Till all are One'? And Jetfire, from your time period isn't your mission to bring peace to the universe? You're both Auto-bots so why can't you all get along?" I said, hoping it would change their attitudes. "The kid's right. We shouldn't be blowing our exhausts over nothing" said Override calming down. "I don't have an exhaust" muttered Jetfire. After that he merely transformed and flew off. Don shook his head as he walked me back to the sofa. "I don't need an escort Donny. I might feel a little off but I'm not an invalid" I said walking to the sofa and putting the TV on. Override walked out a little while later.

Me and Martin watched some TV, until Raph and Leo started arguing about absolutely nothing. I wasn't in the best of moods as it was but at that moment I completely lost it. "Will you two shut up!? I have a headache and your not helping!" I shouted at them standing up and walking out. Don tried to stop me but I just pushed him aside. Martin followed me though… which I didn't mind. "Can I tag along? I've been wanting to get out of there for ages." he said calmly to me as I walked down an ally. "Ok. But I must warn you, this won't be pretty" I replied. Martin's face looked so confused it was sort of funny. As we walked down the ally it was like the walls were alive. I felt my blood temperature and it seemed to be warming up so I didn't have to worry about that. We both walked down the ally simultaneously. Martin was behind me a few inches though. It was like in Men in Black when they walk next to each other. As we reached the end of the ally I stopped in front of a crumbled wall. Martin bumped into me, not realising I'd stopped. I crawled through the small entrance, and once I was through I took out my katanas. Martin followed and looked around. It looked like an empty scrap yard, with a bunch of tyres in the corner and some scaffolding holding up an old building as a wall. I knew exactly where I was. This wasn't just an empty space on no, it was a battle field, also known as junkyard face off. "I come here every time I need to cool off" I said smiling to Martin who had now taken his butterfly sword out. I took out a marker from my pocket and threw it into the middle of the empty space. "Stand back" I said seriously to Martin who stood in between the tyres. Suddenly a group of thugs came out from the shadows and surrounded me. They all bowed to me and I bowed back, then I flipped sideways and crossed my katanas over one another. The thugs first attacked one-by-one, thinking they could wear me down. It was easier than kicking Chris's butt on halo2. Then they tried a full frontal attack, which ended in failure. Once they were all down for the count, I put my swords away and started to walk out. I looked over at Martin and his jaw dropped. "I feel better now" I smiled as he followed me out. "Ok what was all that about? And don't say that you'll tell me later your explaining now missy!" said Martin stepping in front of me "Ok fine. I usually go there to cool off. It's how I keep myself calm all the time. It's called the Junkyard face off. There's always thugs there ready for a beating and I'm a usual so they bow to me knowing about my ninjitzu ways. There now are you happy?" I replied as he stepped out the way. "Hey wait up!" shouted Martin running after me. We both walked off into the sunset.

Becca was out shopping when she saw Hotshot out for a drive. She ran out of the shop and pulled him over for a chat "Hey Hotshot what you doing out here?" said Becca resting on a nearby lamppost "I felt like spinning my wheels a little. Want to keep me company?" replied Hotshot opening his door as Becca sat up "Ok. This shop is pants anyways its all ugly junk" she said smiling and getting in. They both sped off down the noisy street.

As the sun set behind the Empire State building Mikey Don and Raph decided to watch. "Tonight there's going to be a meteor shower. That will be great to watch" I remembered Don saying earlier.

Me and Martin sat on top of a nearby building just a few blocks away from Becca's hotel. We sat there in silence for a little while waiting for the meteor shower to start, until Martin spoke. "Remember the old school days? They rocked!" he said smiling "Yeah I know. Remember when we used to have poke fights? They lasted all day and whoever was the last to poke won!" I replied also smiling. Martin then poked me "Don't poke me. I'll poke u" I said poking him in the arm "I'll poke you back" he replied. We got into a short poke fight until I gently kicked him. Then we got into a kick fight "ha! I kick u!" I said "I'll kick you back" Martin replied. After a little while of going crazy we laughed and returned to our silence. I took out my photo album and we looked at the pictures I had taken. "Wow that's an awesome shot! You should've become a photographer." he said pointing to the picture of Cybertron I had taken while in the space bridge "Awww come on everyone takes that shot" I replied flipping the page. The next page reviled a picture of Me, Martin and Becca together at school. We were all wearing our blue school uniforms and all three of us were being totally loony. Martin was giving Becca what we used to call Gnome treatment and I was poking my tongue out. We both smiled and I looked up at Martin "I kept them all. I have a whole box full of pictures I took at school! Even the ones of the teachers we took." I said giggling a bit "Even that one of me with the sweets in my eyes?" replied Martin "Sweetie man! Yep!" I replied turning to the next page. I looked up at the sky and saw a meteor fly past "hey it's starting" I said pointing to the meteors. Martin looked up and we watched the meteor shower together.

Jetfire was flying in the sky as the meteors tumbled down around him. As he flew round he spotted something that didn't look like a meteor. Shaking a little bit he swooped down to take a look. Leo sat in the Lair alone meditating. As he relaxed a disturbing vision came over him. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked round. Holding his head he blamed it on lack of sleep and decided to turn in for the night.

Me and Martin were a little tired as well, so once the meteors had calmed down we went back to my place. I introduced him to Yoshi, Ten-Shin and Karai then we went into the front room. "The spare room is down the hall. I'll show you in a minute just let me get the cats in" I said walking towards the back door. "You have cats as well?" said Martin sitting on the sofa admiring my collection of DVDs "Yep. They like to stay out even if one is expecting" I said calling the cats. A rather small cat with a fluffy tail and lanky body came in first. It was a gingery brown colour with a black patch of fur over its left eye. A big black cat followed it into the house. Last came a large tortoise shell cat. It meowed as it came in, heading straight for the kitchen. I looked at the black cat and shook my head "Moons what did I tell you about having your boyfriends in?" I said to the cat as it sat down and looked at me innocently "Ok but only for tonight don't make a habit of it" I said. Martin looked round to see them. "Go say hi Moons" I said as the little cat jumped onto the sofa near Martin "awww she's so sweet" said Martin stroking her. "I know. You wouldn't guess she's pregnant would you? Be careful with her I don't think she wants to go through with another abortion." I said taking a tin of cat food out of the fridge. I scooped it into the cat dish and they all ran to it, including Moon's little friend "Oh so I'm feeding your boyfriend as well am I?" I said to Moons putting some more food into the bowl. Martin moved over as I came and sat down on the sofa with him. "So who's the other one?" He said to me looking at the cats "Oh that's Pepper. I don't think you ever met her. Well the original died of old age but I found her in a pet shop. She looks just like the original. And the black one? No clue but I think I'll call it midnight since it looks like the father." I said standing up again. I showed Martin to the guest room and how to put the light on and off, then went back to my room. I sat on the bed for a little while, then I went to my closet and took out my Wolverine pyjamas. I went into the bathroom to get changed, did my teeth and my face, then laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Martin had gone. I looked at the time. It was 6am. Pepper had jumped on me meowing so I guessed Martin heading out must've woke her up too. "Well Pepper might as well get up" I said to the cat who was now purring at me and licking my hand. I got changed and turned the lights on only to hear a distant crash outside. Thinking nothing of it I went to get some breakfast for me and the cat. Seeing Moons and the black cat asleep in Moon's basket I crept into the front room and put a couple of Pop Tarts into the toaster. "What you want for breakfast Pepper? Chicken or tuna?" I said to the cat taking two sachets out of the cupboard and bending down. She brushed against one of the sachets and I put it into the bowl. She started eating the meat chunks in gravy as my pop tarts popped up. I put them onto a plate and turned the TV on. Pepper joined me after she had eaten her meal. We both sat on the sofa watching CSI New York until Moons and her boyfriend joined us "Oh sorry darling did we wake you?" I said to her as they jumped up onto the couch and sat down. We all watched the TV until my mobile rang. It was Becca and Chris "Hey Spam! We need you down at the Lair Jetfire's found another robot." She said with the sound of Chris's tanks engine humming in the background "Does this 'robot' have a name?" I replied as Pepper circled around on the sofa purring "Yeah but I can't remember it" She replied "I do!" shouted Chris in the background taking the phone "His names Inferno. Ironhide's been called and Hotshot is on his way to pick you up. See you there Spam!" he said "CHRIS WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" I shouted but he hung up laughing as I ran into my room to get ready. Once I was dressed and set I looked outside. It was still pitch black and it was raining really hard. As I walked towards the door to put my shoes on the clock chimed 6:30. "Well that's the winter for you" I said to myself picking up my katanas and putting them on. The cats sat on the sofa watching me curiously. "Turn record on please Pepper we'll watch the rest later. I have to go out for a little while. Don't worry I'll be back to feed you" I said to them as Pepper jumped down and hit a button on the video. I heard a car roll up outside and I grabbed my raincoat to protect my swords from the rain. The cats ran to the door to see me out "Oh and Pepper make sure Moons and her boyfriend stay away from the rats. I'll be back around 10" I said as I grabbed my remaining pop tart and ran out the door. I ran out into the rain. I was already soaked when I got into Hotshot "Hey Sam where's Martin?" said Hotshot as I sat down and ate my pop tart. "Your guess is as good as mine" I replied with my mouth full "Man I hate the rain" quietly mumbled Hotshot as we drove off.

We arrived at the Lair a little while later. Becca and Chris were waiting for us outside underneath the Tank's gun which Chris had turned so they could stand under it. "Hey where is everyone?" I said to them as Hotshot drove off to find the others. "Jetfire and Ironhide have gone to get Inferno. Apparently he crashed during that meteor shower near Lady L." replied Chris moving over so I could get under the gun as well.

We waited a little while until we got too cold and fed up. Chris moved his tank into the garage then we all ran inside to dry off. We sat around for hours trying to entertain ourselves when we suddenly heard the door open. I stood up and grabbed a screwdriver, only to see Martin in the doorway soaked to the bone from the rain "I got the message. Sorry I'm late something came up" he said as Becca and Chris sat down again. I put my screwdriver down and swung on my chair, daydreaming about the time me, Becca and Martin had a random day. "Where is everyone?" yawned Raph coming down from his room "How long have you been here?" said Becca "I live here." Replied Raph blankly. We all waited in anticipation for then to get back but still nothing. Mikey, Don and Leo joined us a little while in. "That's it" I said grabbing my phone and walking out into the sewer. I rang Jetfire on his radio "Sam? What's up?" he said as something exploded "Yes it's me where the heck are you guys? I was told you had found Inferno about 3 hours ago! And what the heck is happening?" I said a little agitated. "We ran into some trouble. Won't be long!" he crackled faintly. "Well get your butts back here! I'll get the tools ready" I said hanging up and walking back in. Leo and Raph were training and the others were sat in front of the TV. They all stopped and looked at me as I walked in. "They're on their way." I said walking to Don's workbench and extending it. Don walked over and helped me move it into the middle of the room as we all got ready for our new arrival. Time passed quickly, until finally we heard the sound of jets coming from outside. We all rushed out to lend a hand, only to see Jetfire and Hotshot. Jetfire looked barely alive and Hotshot a little banged up. Override turned up a little while later with Inferno. "What happened to you guys? Did Inferno cause all this?" said Chris calmly trying not to start a scene "No… Inferno brought some of the others with him and let's say they weren't happy to see me. I was the first to get there. Unfortunately they got away." replied Jetfire. I walked over to the workbench and grabbed some tools "So. Who's first?" I said throwing a spanner over to Don. "No thanks my automatic repair systems will sort out my problems" replied Hotshot nearly dropping Jetfire. He started to move Jetfire towards the workbench but he refused "Inferno's worse than me. Help him out first I only need a rest." he said. Hotshot lost his grip on Jetfire and he fell over. He slowly picked himself up a little while later. Override moved Inferno to the workbench just as he woke up. "What?! Where am I?" he said panicking and pushing Override over onto Jetfire "Relax Inferno. It's me Sam. Remember? We met on Cybertron a few months ago." I said walking over to him trying to calm him down "Sam? Who … what?" Inferno said panicking and taking out everyone. Override held him off until he collapsed, tired and defeated. "Ok… lets take it out." Said Override bending down. I jumped on top of Inferno and saw the chip embedded in his back. Don threw me some pliers and I tugged at it. The chip sparked and Inferno sprang to life again. Jetfire, Hotshot and Override ran over and pinned him down as I tugged at the chip. Ironhide at that second walked in and saw the mayhem "Ironhide! Make yourself useful and help us out!" shouted Jetfire. He nodded and ran over to help. Don, Raph, Mikey and Leo ran over to me and helped to try and tug the chip out, but it was refusing and every time we pulled it felt like the piece of machinery was embedding itself deeper into Infernos back plate. Becca ran to help while Martin helped keep Inferno down. "After three! One! Two! THREE!" I shouted and with one massive pull the chip finally came free. Inferno screamed then crashed onto the ground, his back sparking with anger. "You can let go now I got it" I said to the others who were still holding onto him. We all jumped down and Don took the chip. "I'll keep this one for research" he said placing it into a clamp near his computer. "Rest easy Inferno. You'll be ok I promise" I said to him bending down. "Ok… What was that all about?" said Ironhide. Jetfire walked over to him "Lets just say the same which happened to me, with a little more effect. That's what happens if the chips stay in too long." replied Jetfire calmly. I inspected the damage and smiled "Piece of cake. Chris go get the toolbox from your tank" I said looking at Don "We got a broken fuse and a busted valve. And what looks like a sprocket gear chain missing. Think you can handle it? I need to run back home for a little while." I said as Chris came back in with the toolbox. "Ok I can handle it and I'll call if there's any trouble" replied Don taking the box off of Chris. I ran out only to be stopped by Jetfire calling me "Hey Sam! Need a lift?" he said as I turned round "No thanks I can get the bus. You need to rest" I replied "I'm fine. And besides you know me I hate sitting around" he said back to my comment and transforming "Well… Ok but don't hurt yourself." I said jumping in. We took off in the usual way and sped off as the sun finally rose. "Well that's the winter for you." I said again watching the sun's ray's shimmer over the Empire State Building.

Jetfire wobbly flew over the rooftops when suddenly we began to nose dive a little bit. "Jetfire what's up?" I said tapping the dashboard in front of me "huh? Nothing I'm fine" he said balancing up again. This point I thought I'd ask the question that had been bugging me for ages, I just wanted to know "Jetfire…" I said "Are you scared of heights?" I said. At first he didn't answer, but then he started tilting to the side again, before crashing into a nose dive! "Jetfire! Straighten up!" I shouted but it was no use we were already heading for the road! I grabbed my phone and rang a number quickly "Leo! Jetfire's out cold and we're in the air! Preparing for a crash dive!" I shouted to him sending Don some co ordinates. I grabbed the seat and closed my eyes, expecting the worst.

Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital just outside of New York. I guessed the ambulance turned up before the others did.

"Well I guess Sam's out of it for a while" said Martin to Don who was still fixing up Inferno. When Don didn't answer he poked him "Ouch! I heard what you said! I'm trying to concentrate here!" replied Don in surprise not even looking at Martin. He kept his eyes on Inferno while repairing some loose valves. Eventually Martin gave up speaking to Don "I'm going to see Sam. At least I bother" he said. Don looked round at him as he walked out "I would if I could get through the doors." He slyly replied.

Hotshot had taken Jetfire into a nearby Junkyard in an attempt of repairing him. So far all attempts had failed "That's it I need some help" said Hotshot to himself giving up. He sat down next to Jetfire, who wasn't moving at all except from the occasional shake which Hotshot kept on missing, and thought on who he could call for some help. "Lets see… I can't call Scattershot, not after that argument, and Landmine might be mad at me…" he said quietly to himself thinking of who he could call for assistance. He suddenly leapt up and snapped his fingers "Red-Alert!" he said smiling.

Leo had caught up with Martin and they both were on their way to see me. I didn't know this but luckily I was awake and playing games on the TV. My mobile was destroyed in the crash so that might be a problem later. But I didn't think too much of it at the moment, actually I was just happy to have gotten out of that mess alive!

"Sorry no cartoons in the hospital" said Security to Martin and Leo "What!? Why? That's cartoonist!" replied Martin defending Leo "I'm sorry but that's the rules. Now get out of here before I phone the police." Calmly replied the security guard. Martin and Leo walked away round the corner. "What floor is she on? I'll take the side entrance" whispered Leo smiling "5. I'll see you there" replied Martin walking back to the entrance. The guard let him in and he set off up the stairs, since the lifts were out of order.

As I sat in my room bored Leo knocked on the window. I looked round and saw him, but as I stepped out of bed the nurse walked in. Leo hid under the window. "What are you doing out of bed your too injured to be walking around" she said, her arms folded "I wanted to open the window it's getting stuffy in here" I replied trying to make an excuse. "How can you be hot? It's freezing out there. But if you want the window open I'll shut the door so no one else gets cold" she said walking to the window and opening it as I got back into bed. Martin at that moment walked in though the door. "Thanks nurse. Now could I have a little privacy with my friend?" I said to her nicely. She nodded and walked out, closing the door and shutting the blind behind her. Leo jumped in through the window shivering from the cold. "Hey Sam how you doing?" said Martin sitting in the chair beside my bed "Fine at the moment. How's Jetfire?" I replied "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Jetfire… disappeared after the crash and we haven't seen him or Hotshot since" quietly said Martin so it didn't echo out the room. Leo sat in another chair and took out a bag "Here Sam. I brought some things you might want." He said handing me it. I took it and looked inside. At a brief glance I could see a change of clothes and some chocolates. I looked up and smiled "Thanks Leo." I said taking the chocolates out and putting them on the desk "They're the ones you like. Chocolate truffles with no nuts in" he said back "Thanks. I'll eat them later I can't eat at the moment I got to have an operation soon." I replied quietly. We sat in silence for a little while then Martin (once again) broke the ice "Can I have one?" he said hyperly about the chocolates. I giggled a little then opened the pack for him to take one. A bell sounded outside the room making us all jump. "Visiting times over!" shouted a Doctor. Martin stood up and Leo headed for the window "Thanks for stopping by guys I needed the company" I said as they both took their leave. Martin headed out the room, then rushed back in again to grab another truffle "For the road" He said before rushing out again. I relaxed in my bed and took out the clothes Leo had brought over. It was my favourite outfit along with my cap I was wearing in the crash, all torn and ripped. I also found my sewing set with a note on it "Just in case you get bored. Leo." It read. "What am I going to do with you Leo you big softie" I said to myself taking the needle out and treading it to start sewing my cap up.

"I'm sorry Hotshot but I'm really busy I can't help you at the moment!" said Red-Alert in Hotshots ear "Awe come on! This is important! And you do owe me a favour" replied Hotshot trying to convince him "That's true. I'll have a word with Optimus then get back to you." Said Red-Alert after a while. He cut off and Hotshot sat down next to Jetfire, where he noticed he was holding something. He opened Jetfire's hand to see my katanas, shattered and bent. "Sam's gonna be peeved!" he said to himself just as Red Alert radioed in "Ok I'm good to go. Where are you so I can transport there" he said unwillingly "I'll send the co-ordinates" replied Hotshot smiling to himself and looking at the katanas. It was obvious he had an idea.

"Did you see Sam?" said Raph to Leo and Martin as they walked in "Yeah. She's in a bad way but she says hi to everyone." Replied Leo sitting down, not looking at anyone. "Ok I gotta go feed Sam's cats. Anyone want to come with me?" said Martin heading out "I might as well I've been wanting to go out. Want a lift?" said Ironhide standing up and walking over "Ok. I could use the company anyway" smiled Martin walking out with Ironhide. Mikey looked round at everyone "sheesh what's eating all of you!" he said "Just keep your mouth shut or you'll find out the hard way!" replied Raph from the other side of the room "Come on guys! Sam's ok and Martins gone out! Cheer up! Let's go for a run we haven't done that for a while and maybe it'll cheer this drowsy scene up" said Mikey as everyone got up "You know, Mikey's right again! There's nothing to be upset about. Sam's alive so why should we be mourning? And Martins gone out! " said Don leaving Inferno and walking towards the door. They all agreed and headed out to have some fun. "Coney Island anyone?" said Mikey as they headed for the train station. As they left the Lair Inferno stirred…

"Pepper! Moons! Come and get ya grub!" said Martin putting the cats food down. He then noticed the pop tarts sitting on the counter and decided to have some "Do you really think we should be taking advantage of Sam's house?" said Ironhide worried "Relax. The computer knows it's us and so do the cats. Oh I better feed the rats" he said taking a small bottle of Dr Pepper out of the fridge to drink. Ironhide looked out the window. It was dark again "Martin we should get going before we get traffic." He shouted into Sam's room "Good idea" replied Martin walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. They both walked out into the inky blackness of the night and walked off down the road "We might as well see how far we can cover walking" said Martin as they walked down the road "Good Idea" replied Ironhide. As they walked down the dark road what looked like a portal opened up in the sky and someone jumped out. Martin saw it in the corner of his eye and faced it, taking out his camera "What the heck is that?!" said Ironhide who had now stopped to look at the shining light in the sky "I don't know but lets see if Sam does!" replied Martin taking a picture of the portal.

It was the next morning and I had just come out of my operation. "Now I know how Clare felt" I said to myself drowsy. I finally nodded off to sleep after a little while of surveying my surroundings. A little while later I woke up to see a Doctor and a nurse standing in my room. "Ah finally your awake. I just wanted to say that the operation was a success and you should be able to leave in a day or two." Said the Doctor standing up to leave. The nurse also stood up to go and they both left the room simultaneously. I looked on my bedside table and saw the truffles that Leo had brought round "Finally" I said to myself reaching over and eating one. I took my cap and my threading set out of the little drawer and continued to sew up my hat. I also sewed on a design of a blue Chinese dragon, swirling around the New York Yankees sign. A little while later the nurse came back into the room "Miss Taylor, Someone is here to see you." She said politely as Martin walked in. "Hey Martin what's up? Oh and I'm gonna be out of here in a few days" I said eating another truffle "Well that's good news. I wanted to show you this. Something for you to ponder over" replied Martin. "What I don't get a day off?" I joked. "No we need you Spam." Said Martin handing me a picture. I looked at it, then turned it upside down and looked at it again. "Space Bridge." I said handing him the picture back "What?" replied Martin confused "It's a Space Bridge. See that dark blob?" I said pointing to a black shadow on the darkish picture "That dark blob has just travelled through that Space Bridge. In other words: were about to have another transformer experience, so there's nothing to worry about" I calmly said acting like a know it all. As I moved to the edge of the bed Martin walked over. "You meant to be out of bed?" he said worrying about my health "Yes. I'm going home soon I might as well get used to walking" I replied. But since I hadn't stepped out of my bed for a while my legs we're weak. So as soon as I stepped out onto the ground I nearly fell over. Martin ran over and helped me stay up "Thanks. Maybe I should get a Zimmer-frame" I joked wobbly getting steady. Once I could stand on my own I took my clothes and went into the toilet to get changed. "So any luck on finding Jetfire?" I said behind the closed doors "No not yet, but everyone's looking for them both." Replied Martin eating one of my truffles. "Well I'm going to look for them too. I hate sitting around here while everyone else is doing stuff!" I said opening the door all dressed and ready. I packed my stuff up and walked over to reception to tell them I was signing out. "Sam do you really think you should be leaving early? I mean we might hit trouble" worried Martin carrying my bag out from the room "We won't hit trouble, and besides you can protect me" I replied smiling. We left the hospital quickly since "Hospitals still give me the creeps" I said once we were outside. As we walked in the car park I saw a familiar car parked with 2 side guns showing in one of the spaces. Martin walked over to it "Hey Ironhide what are you doing here?" I said running over "I couldn't get in so I waited out here. I didn't know you were getting out today" replied Ironhide as I jumped onto his back "I'm not meant to be out but I hate sitting around" I replied as Martin got in and we all sped off.

"I need a thermal reaction unit" said Red Alert to Hotshot, who was searching through the piles of metal "Where would I find one? This place is huge!" replied Hotshot half embedded in the trash "In a car or a light bulb" replied Red Alert still attaching a part into Jetfire "Like this?" said Hotshot jumping out the trash with a tiny part in his hands "That's the one. Thanks" impatiently replied Red Alert taking the piece off of Hotshot and inserting it into Jetfire's side. "There. That will have to do I can't do anything else since I haven't got the right parts" he said sitting down. "I can find them for you in here! its fun!" replied Hotshot from the top of one of the giant trash piles "No the parts I need aren't from earth I can only get them from Cybertron" replied Red Alert as Hotshot jumped down from the metal and came to sit beside him. They both sat in silence for a little while until Jetfire stirred… "What… What's going on?" said Jetfire silently trying to move. "Whoa relax Jetfire. You had a little accident." Calmly replied Hotshot sitting him up so he could look around. Red Alert stood up a little while later "Where you going?" said Hotshot looking up at him "My work here is done. You can handle things from here." Replied Red Alert getting ready to leave "You can't leave me here with him!" shouted Hotshot also standing up "Excuse me but that him has a name" said Jetfire quietly trying to stand up.

"Man this is boring!" said Chris to himself stuck in a traffic jam "Where's all the problems! The mayhem! There's gotta be some action somewhere!" he said banging his steering wheel. After a little while going nowhere he turned on his CD player and put a CD into it as the words The Ultimate Showdown appeared on the dash-bored. He turned the music up loud, just as a fire truck sped past on the other side of the road with its sirens blearing. "Finally!" he said to himself as he turned his Tank around and sped off on the other side of the road ignoring all the beeping traffic.

"I have to get back Hotshot or Scattershot will never forgive me for coming down here!" argued Red Alert in defence "I know but you just can't leave me here with Jetfire like this!" replied Hotshot as Jetfire looked up hearing his name. Red Alert took Hotshot away from Jetfire for a little while, out of earshot. "He isn't even from our own time period why do you care so much?" whispered Red Alert "How can you say that!? No matter what he's still an Auto-bot no matter where he's from!" replied Hotshot pushing Red Alert away "Let me remind you that your not from Cybertron so I could say I don't care about you!" added Hotshot walking back over to Jetfire to help him up. Red Alert shook his head then walked off as a space bridge appeared "I'm going before Scattershot starts to complain. I was halfway though helping him." He said as Hotshot tried to follow him. But as he ran the Space Bridge closed, leaving him behind. "If I'm that much trouble Hotshot just leave me here" weakly said Jetfire wobbly standing up "No. no its fine. I just needed to ask him something that's all. Come on lets get you back the others are going to wonder where we are." Replied Hotshot quietly helping him walk as they slowly exited the junk yard.

"Come on Ironhide! We have to get back to Inferno!" I said as we sped down a side ally "I'm trying!" replied Ironhide as we sped up. Suddenly we stopped seeing a roadblock in front of us. Martin got out to speak to the guards. "Excuse me" said Martin as they turned around, their guns loaded and in hand "What is the meaning of this blockade?" he calmly said as the two guards lifted their weapons "The meaning of this blockade is to stop cartoons from living in this city!" they said as Martin reached for his butterfly sword "Protesters!" I shouted reaching for my katanas but finding out they weren't there. One of the guards whistled and as we looked up we saw the rooftops flood with weapons and people of all ages. As I jumped down Ironhide transformed and aimed his guns at the roofs "Ironhide. I don't think we're gonna make it out of this so I need you to do me a favour." I whispered to Ironhide down his radio as he pretended to not be talking to me "What is it?" he whispered back "I need you to run for it. I know it sounds rash but I have a tracer on and Martin has one too so you can bring backup. These people won't finish us I know a few of them from the past" I said activating mine and Martin's emergency tracers "Have you gone crazy? I can't just leave you!" replied Ironhide stepping back a step "No I haven't you can get out faster so please just go!" I said as the guards started firing "Go Ironhide! GO!" I shouted as he transformed and sped off, shooting a few protesters as he went "He's getting away! After him!" shouted one of the guards as everyone shot at him and Martin as I took cover behind a pile of boxes. "Forget the transformer and shoot!" said another one of the guards. Ironhide made a clean escape. "Ok Sam! Time for us to go!" said Martin as he grabbed my hand to run. But as we got to the end of the street we were blocked by cars and men holding weapons. As we looked back the two guards and more men had blocked us in. "You are surrounded! Surrender or you will be shot!" shouted one of the protesters as he loaded his shotgun. As Martin put his weapon away I sniggered as some of the guns were shoved in my face "What's so funny girl?" seriously said one of the men "Don't worry. It's just a memory" I replied not really taking this whole situation seriously.

"I gotta get out of here!" said Inferno to himself as he wearily travelled through the sewers. Suddenly he heard voices and dashed into one of the many side pipes as the sound of dripping water clunked on his head. "That was hilarious!" said Mikey as they walked through the sewers back to the Lair "I know! Did you see the look on Donny's face!" laughed Raph as him, Leo and Mikey all walked together with Don following a little later on "ha-ha. Very funny guys" shouted Don to them as he ran to catch them up. Once they had gone Inferno came out from his hiding place and continued on his path, only to literally bump into Hotshot and Jetfire. "Inferno! You're awake!" said Jetfire with a sigh of relief "sssh keep it down! We're not the only ones down here. And besides, 1 why am I down here and 2… what happened?" whispered Inferno trying to stand up again. Hotshot looked at them both "aye so the famous Inferno has finally awoken" he said helping him up with his free hand. "well at least I'm not the only one hurt." Replied Jetfire trying to stand on his own but tripping onto Inferno. They both fell into the water and laughed as Mikey popped his head round the corner. "Oh it's just you guys." He said, the others following him. Inferno looked at Jetfire for answers, but he couldn't provide them "let's get back and wait for Ironhide and the others to return." Said Leo heading back the way they had came. Everyone else followed, Inferno eventually running after them.

Chris was returning to the lair, when Ironhide sped past him, followed by gunners in jeeps. Chris activated his Scorpion Tank's weapons and fired on the jeeps, accidentally hitting Ironhide in the rear tyre. Ironhide skidded out of control, eventually crashing into a lamppost. The remaining protesters got out of their cars and slowly edged towards Ironhide, but then Chris's tank suddenly rolled in and they all scattered away. Once the scene was over, Chris jumped out of the vehicle and ran up to Ironhide, who was getting up and trying to bend the lamppost back into place. "What was that all about?" said Chris making sure he was ok and looking round at the wreaked vehicles "Don't ask ok? I need to get back so we can help Sam and Martin out" calmly replied Ironhide transforming again "woo hold up there. What about them? Has something happened that I don't know about?" said Chris punching a nearby wall afterwards "I can't explain here. I'll explain once we're back" said Ironhide speeding off again "hey! Wait up!" shouted Chris running to his tank and following. They both returned to the lair quickly.

Meanwhile me and Martin were being taken to the leader of the protesters, some bloke called Tony apparently. When we saw him we were told he was known as fat Tony, and he lived up to his name! He was ultra fat, hardly fitting in his seat! (I mean Mr Collins fat!), and he had brown short hair with a tuff at the back that looked like a wig glued on. "What have we got here? Samantha Taylor and Martin Haile if I'm not mistaken. Aren't you two going out yet?" said Tony as we were pushed through the door. "Don't mention my Christian name I don't answer to it. And how do you know us?" I replied thinking to myself on how it seemed a little like a bond film () "I know a lot about you Sam. You have a brother called Chris and you joined the army for 3 years after you had left school." Replied Tony smiling. Martin stepped forward "Have you been stalking us or something?! Who are you?" he said as one of the guards grabbed him and pulled him back. Tony smiled and at that moment I had a brainstorm "Tony? Tony Wilbourne?! Man you've changed! What happened to you too much fast food? Man and you were the slim one in the family!" I said as me and Martin laughed. Tony stood up hitting his desk "How dare you mention my old surname! I do not have that name anymore!" he said as he pointed to two guards who armed their weapons. I merely walked over to him, and before the guard behind me could stop me I turned around to face him "You lay a finger on me and you loose your arm. Got it?" I said sternly as Martin did the same. He turned and faced the guard behind him and said "You touch me again and I'll make sure it's your last --" with a blank face expression. I went up to Tony's desk and whispered to him "Before you even think of doing that maybe you should think of what I know about you from the past, Mr 'I poo my pants and run up and down the street naked' man" I said smiling at the guards as he told them to back down "yeah… that's what I thought." said Martin as the guards lowered their weapons. Just then Ironhide smashed through the wall followed by Inferno and Hotshot! All three of them burst into the room in vehicle mode and opened fired on the guards. I ran over to them as they moved into a defensive position "What took you so long?" I said smiling as I jumped onto Ironhide "traffic" replied Hotshot. Martin ran over to Hotshot "Are you supposed to be out with that bar still in your side?" he shouted over the blasts and explosions "Red-Alert got it out for me. I'm ok now." replied Hotshot also shouting to be heard. Upon hearing this information I wondered when Red-Alert actually was on Earth. I didn't know about it or see a Space Bridge… then I suddenly clicked my fingers remembering the photo Martin had given me while I was in hospital. "So that was a Space Bridge in the sky!" said Martin before I could. "I told you I was right!" I shouted over to him smiling. "Well since you two have now figured that out do you think we can get out of here now?" said Inferno reversing "Oh yeah. Ok let's go" I said hanging onto Ironhide as he also reversed out after Inferno "Oh. Good to see you up and running again Inferno. I was worried" I said as we drove off down the road, me on the back of Ironhide and Martin 'car surfing' on Hotshot "How's your head?" I added as we took a corner "You don't wanna know!" said Hotshot and Ironhide together before Inferno could answer. We sped off down the street eventually meeting up with Jetfire, who was circling in the sky, then we all headed off back to the Lair. When we got to the entrance to the sewers we met up with Don and Leo. "About time you got back. We were just heading out to find you" said Leo as we all started to walk down the tunnels "Like I said earlier we hit traffic!" replied Hotshot.

As we all walked down the smelly sewer tunnels Inferno began to ask questions. But before he could speak "Your in New York on Earth, You crash landed here during a meteor shower, We had to remove a controller chip from your back that's why you might still feel a sting and we are going to The Lair where we make plans and meet up and stuff." said Hotshot. Inferno tried to think of something else the ask but got nothing. We all walked in silence until we eventually reached the doorway to the Lair. Here we saw how Inferno had broken out.. Instead of using the button to open the Lair door (which was nicely placed right next to the door might I add) he had dented and bent it open! Don stood there astounded as Inferno looked around innocently. "I'll get my tools.." said Don sighing as he walked in and grabbed his toolbox, some spare metal and his blowtorch. Me, Inferno, Jetfire and Ironhide all sat down as Hotshot sped off to meet up with Override and the other 3 turtles went off to do their usual duties. "Ok. I need to know the story about these chip things. So start from the beginning. The day before it happened. Do you all remember it?" I said as we all sat down in a circler typed shape. "Some of it…" said Jetfire "Only a small chunk" whispered Inferno only just loud enough to hear "I remember the beginning but not the rest. That bash on the head made me forget most of it." said Ironhide confidently. I looked at him "Ok you can start and when you forget maybe one of you two can continue" I said briefly glancing at Inferno and Jetfire. They both nodded and Ironhide began "Well it was like any other day really. We had just got back from another successful mission and we were heading back to Cybertron…" he said as the flashback began.

The Miranda Two was flying in a space bridge. Optimus, Inferno, Hotshot and Jetfire were on the control deck and Ironhide was out back checking the fuel capacity and the status of the Omnicons. Inferno is watching the radar as he controls the ship. Suddenly three blips are seen on the radar.. followed by another 3 blips! And another! "Optimus I'm picking up some strange signals" said Inferno as he turned to face Optimus. Jetfire looked up as well wondering what was going on. "Can you bring it on screen?" replied Optimus. Inferno nodded and brought up a camera screen. As the camera zooms in a little 9 Deceptacon ships are seen! "The Deceptacons? Can't they take defeat?" joked Hotshot as Optimus stood up. "Alright. Inferno, you stay here and fly the ship. If anything bad happens I'll call you and Ironhide for backup. Is that understood?" Confidently said Optimus as Inferno stood up "Yes sir!" replied Inferno as he sat down again to return to his work "Hotshot! Jetfire! You're with me. Let's move out!" He said to the two remaining standing Auto-Bots. " Yes Sir!" they both said in comparison to each other, saluting then following Optimus out of the ship. Inferno watched the radar with caution, hoping his team-mates will be ok. As 3 red blips appear on the radar one of the 9 ships sped up, heading right towards them. Suddenly 6 blue blips appeared on the radar. At that moment Ironhide ran in. "Hey where'd everybody go?" he said looking round "Optimus, Hotshot and Jetfire have all gone out to fight off the Deceptacons." Calmly replied Inferno, eyes still fixed on the radar. Ironhide walked over "What are the blue and red blips representing?" he said dumbly as Inferno looked up at him "The red blips represent Jetfire, Hotshot and Optimus. The blue blips represent the Deceptacons. If one of those red blips disappears then either one of them has gone off radar or…" he said breaking off. Ironhide got the picture, then noticed that they were outnumbered about 30 to 1! "They need help! I'm going out there" said Ironhide running towards the door "No! our orders are to stay here and wait for Optimus to call for our help!" shouted Inferno as Ironhide stopped and turned around "But I can't just stand here and watch as our friends get pulverized!" he said.

"That's where my memory fades…" said Ironhide to as I sat up. "So what happens outside?" I said just getting into the story. "I can answer that. Well sort of anyway. I did install the cameras outside." Smiled Inferno as the flashback continued…

"We can't go out unless we're ordered to!" said Inferno as Ironhide tried to protest. Eventually he gave up and sat down, monitoring the radar in anticipation. Suddenly one of the blips began to fade… "Hotshot's in trouble!" said Ironhide as he contacted Optimus on his radio "Optimus! Hotshots struggling! He's being flanked by Deceptacons you gotta help him out!" panicked Ironhide as Optimus shot down a Deceptacon "I can't Ironhide I have too many on my tail! Jetfire! Hotshot needs some backup!" shouted Optimus to Jetfire, who was flying around shooting down the Terracons. "Can he wait? I'm a little busy!" replied Jetfire transforming and going 1 on 1 with Starscream "Your finished Auto-Bot!" said Starscream in his usual craggy voice "I don't think so!" replied Jetfire firing upon his enemy. Hotshot was behind the wing of the ship, trying to avoid the repeated attacks from Snowkat, Demolisher and Mirage. "I gotta fight back! I gotta get outta here before they cause too much damage to the ship!" thought Hotshot to himself as he transformed and sped off, driving the Deceptacons attention to the ground Terracons. Suddenly a stray shot from Snowkat sent Hotshot flying! "Yeah! got him!" said Snowkat as Hotshot transformed and hit the ground, landing on his back. Meanwhile inside, Ironhide and Inferno were watching in anticipation, waiting for Optimus to call for their help. "I can't wait any longer!" eventually said Ironhide as he got up to run out and help. Inferno stood up to join him, but as soon as he did all three of the Auto-Bot's blips disappeared of the radar! "Ironhide wait!" shouted Inferno bringing Ironhide's attention away from heading out. Inferno checked the radar again, just to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning. "What now?" replied Ironhide impatiently walking back over "Something's wrong…" replied Inferno staring at the radar. Suddenly the alarm sounded "They've broken in!" panicked Inferno as he armed his plasma blaster to attack. As they both took up a defensive stance there was a bang on the door, followed by several more bangs, until eventually thousands of Terracons stormed the room. Megatron and Scorponok entered afterwards, followed by the rest of the attack fleet. Inferno and Ironhide stood their ground and started shooting at the Terracons. "Take them." Said Megatron to Snowkat and Mirage. They both nodded and charged forward, sending them both flying! Inferno flew forward and landed in front of Megatron, as Ironhide was sent backwards, through the window and into one of the open storage holds. "Seal him in with the others. I'll sort them out later." Evilly smiled Megatron as Demolisher shut Ironhide in. As Inferno woke up slowly he looked up, only to be grabbed by Megatron. "Hello again Inferno. I told you we'd meet again" he said throwing him to Snowkat and Mirage who held him up "What do you want now Megatron?" replied Inferno not exactly worried about the whole ideal "I beat your evil so if your still trying to get me to your side your too late" added Inferno smugly "Oh, on the contrary Inferno. I'm here for a whole different reason" replied Megatron holding out his hand as Scorponok handed him a small device. "Heh Heh This might sting a little Auto-Bot." chuckled Snowkat as he tightened his grip on Inferno's arm "What? What will?" replied Inferno struggling to get free as Megatron walked towards him.

"Sorry… That's all I can remember… the rest is blank" said Inferno looking at the others. "Well what do you remember Jetfire?" I said turning the other's attention to him. "Not a lot. It's a little blurry but I think I remember what happened." He calmly said as we went back to the flashback.

"Hey kid! You alright?" said Hotshot to Ironhide as he slowly came round. "wha.. Where am I?" replied Ironhide sitting up and taking a look around "He's gonna be ok Optimus. Just a bit dazed that's all." assured Hotshot to Optimus Prime, who was sitting beside them. Jetfire transformed and turned his lights on, as Ironhide got up and looked around. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside! "It's Inferno! He's still out there!" said Ironhide rushing at the door in an attempt to ram it open. "Its no use Ironhide, We've already tried that." said Optimus as Inferno's scream died down and eventually had stopped. A loud crash was then herd and they all assumed that he had hit the ground "Inferno! No!" shouted Ironhide attempting to ram the door open again. The light that Jetfire was providing suddenly started to flicker. "Someone needs to take my place over here. I haven't got enough strength to keep it on any longer" he said transforming and sitting down on the ground. "Good work Jetfire. Take a break" said Optimus giving his team member some confidence. "I'll take over." Replied Hotshot transforming to provide the next round of light rays. Ironhide also sat down wondering how they could get out "There's no way though that door Ironhide. Inferno and I helped make it." Said a voice from the corner. Ironhide looked over to see Kicker standing there. "Kicker! You're in here too?" said Ironhide looking over "Yes I was one of the first they threw in here. But I picked up one of these before I was caught" he said holding up a device "And there's a loose panel over here leading into the ventilation shaft. So me and 1 of you guys can get out of here." He added calmly as all the Auto-Bots looked up seeing the solution. After a short silence Optimus spoke "Alright. Ironhide you go with him. Get as far away from here as you can." He said walking over to Kicker and giving Ironhide the device. "But… But sir!" replied Ironhide confused "No buts. Now get moving. You have very little time before the Deceptacons deactivate the space bridge" he added as Kicker pulled open the small passage way. Ironhide looked round at everyone for someone to say they wanted to go, but no one did "We'll meet you on Earth. Don't worry we'll be fine. Now go before they get back." said Hotshot still in vehicle mode. Ironhide nodded and used the device, shrinking him down to human size, slightly bigger than Kicker. "Be careful guys. I'll see you on Earth." He said, worried about their safety. Eventually they both proceeded through the duct, then Jetfire closed and sealed it behind them. "Ok Auto-Bots. Time to get out of here!" said Optimus. Everyone cheered including Hotshot, turning the light off "Hotshot!" they all said to him laughing.

"Well that's all I know. I don't have a clue after that since I was the last to have been dragged out of the room. Plus I was knocked out…which hurt. All I remember was repeated screaming." Said Jetfire repositioning himself. "So that's what happened. Inferno do you know why Megatron picked you first?" I said trying not to upset him too much "No not really. I presumed it was because he thought I was still under his Deceptacon mark control." Replied Inferno remembering the time when Megatron tried to convert him into a Deceptacon. "Ah I see. But that still doesn't explain how Hotshot comes into all of it." I said thinking on where he came in. "I can explain that." Said Override who had been listening to most of the conversation. I looked up, hearing her speak made me jump a little "O hi Override. I didn't hear you guys get back." I said moving over so she could sit down. "Well its quite simple really. Our Optimus sent Hotshot over to deliver some goods that we were asked to get for Cybertron…" said Override as she began her little tale…

"Hello? Is anyone here?" said Hotshot walking down one of the many hallways on Cybertron. It seemed completely deserted until he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry didn't see you there. I was asked to deliver this and I was wondering if you could take me to see Optimus Prime so I can give them to him." Said Hotshot as the figure appeared to be Inferno "Yeah sure follow me." Replied Inferno turning round and smiling. They both walked down a few of the corridors, every now and then going through a door or two. When suddenly Inferno walked through a door that shut behind him. Hotshot stopped and turned round to turn back, but the door behind him had sealed as well! "Hello?" shouted Hotshot, hoping someone would hear. Suddenly something struck him in the back! "Argh! What the heck!?" said Hotshot to himself, grabbing the thing that had hit him in the back and pulling it out. He held the item in his hand, when it tried to bury itself into his palm! Hotshot crushed the object and threw the parts everywhere. At that moment the door opened and Inferno walked back in "Sorry about that there was a lock down for some reason. The doors must've sealed themselves since I got stuck a bit further down. But I've just been given word that it was a test for our defences so nothing to worry about" he said smiling to Hotshot as they continued on their way. Hotshot kept a close eye on Inferno as they walked, making sure he wasn't too far behind.

"After that Hotshot returned and he's been acting strange ever since." Said Override ending the flashback. "Why didn't he tell us about that before when I asked?" I said wondering "I didn't want to worry you all" said Hotshot walking over. "I…I did that? I don't remember any of it" said Inferno trying to remember some of it "Don't worry about it Inferno it isn't your fault. You weren't yourself at the time" comforted Hotshot making Inferno feel a little better. "Well now that we know what has happened we need to find out how to stop the chips. We can't just pull every single one out." I said thinking on how to save the day.

Ok I'm putting this little break in coz I'm bored and I want to annoy you! Oh and because you've been reading a lot lately. If you haven't and you've skipped to here GO BACK AND READ IT!. Ok a little about me. As soon as I left school I went to collage. Well I got bored of that so I joined the army, where I was told I had to fly to the space station orbiting the moon. I was flying there in my space craft which I nicknamed Stinky, where I was hit by a meteor, sending me into a space bridge. I crashed landed on Cybertron, where I became friends with Optimus and the other Auto-Bots. I stayed on Cybertron for a while until I regained contact with Earth. I was dropped off by Jetfire, with Landmine and Wingsaber as an escort. Got back to Earth to find out I had been gone for only a few months. That's when I resigned from the army after 3 years of service. That's when I got my job at the Sky One news building and met back up with Emma. I'm not going to bore you with anymore if you wanna find out any more information read The Split, The Split 2 and The Split 3. Ok back to the story!

I had arranged a meeting with everyone. We were all sitting down in silence waiting for Chris and Martin to return from the shops. "We'll give them 5 more minutes then we'll start without them." I said as everyone sat on chairs, boxes even the floor, waiting for the boys to return "You said that an hour ago" impatiently replied Raph. Just at that minute, they both burst into the room carrying pizza, chocolate and drinks "We need supplies!" said Chris answering my face expression to the food they had bought. Martin grabbed some plates and we all sat down planning our attack on Cybertron over ham and pineapple pizza. Suddenly Hotshot got a call from Optimus. "Hang on guys I gotta take this." He said standing up and walking towards the door so he could hear properly "Ok so. We all know that the Auto-Bots from the Energon era are being controlled by the Deceptacon's control chips. They have different effects on them and we need to stop it!" I said acting like the leader of the gang, even though technically Leo or Jetfire should be arranging the plan of attack. "but how are we going to actually get there? Only you guys know the way" said Becca looking at the Auto-Bots for answers "That's also true" I said also looking at the Auto-Bots. Hotshot walked over looking at the ground. Martin looked up at him "What's up Hotshot?" he said while eating a piece of pizza "Optimus… wants me back on Cybertron. He said its an emergency" he said not wanting to leave "But… Didn't he assign you on Earth?" said Chris also not wanting him to leave "Yes. But he said its important" replied Hotshot as Becca stood up "Well it must be important then. Go on Hotshot go back. Radio us if you need us and see if you can come back soon ok?" comforted Becca smiling nicely "Yeah ok. Is that ok with everyone?" said Hotshot looking round at the wave of nods. Hotshot smiled and nodded back, as a Space Bridge opened behind him. He walked into it and it closed as soon as he was through. Override suddenly stood up "That's strange… if Optimus wants Hotshot back for an important reason then why didn't I get the call about it?" she said making us all think. Suddenly Don stood up, figuring it out. "What if that wasn't Optimus! Hotshot could be walking into a trap!" panicked Don grabbing his Bo Staff so he was ready "Your right! Override, radio Hotshot. Tell him to come back" I said as Override tried to contact him "I've already tried he isn't responding! He must still be in the Space Bridge our communication doesn't work in there." She replied repeatedly trying to contact him "Well keep trying! The rest of you we need to figure a way to get to Cybertron" I said as everyone looked at each other. "I can get some space gear from HQ." said Chris grabbing his radio "And we can take each of you there" added Inferno as all three of them nodded "Yeah but remember it ain't gonna be easy. We're gonna get shot at, blown up… stuff like that." said Kicker. "Ok this is the plan. With the space gear Chris is getting we can each go with one Auto-Bot to Cybertron. Kicker, your our early warning system so you can ride with me and Ironhide." I said as Kicker nodded. Ironhide jumped back "What? Me?" he said surprised about being with the leader. I looked at him "yeah anything wrong soldier? Kicker is your partner and it's unfair to separate you both" I said giving them both some confidence. Becca looked round at everyone, just as Override got an emergency call from Hotshot "Don! Can you establish that connection?" I said but Don was already at his computer working on it "Got it!" he replied as everybody ran over to the TV screens seeing Hotshot on it under attack "It's a trap! Don't come to Cybertron! Something's affected all the Auto-Bots! They're out of control!" said Hotshot panicking behind a piece of debris "Hang on Hotshot! We're coming for you! Just hold on!" replied Override "No! stay away! Yo…" said Hotshot but the connection was lost "Hotshot! Hotshot come in!" said Override as we all looked at the screen, a look of shock on our faces. Chris suddenly spoke down his radio "This is Spartan 259! I need 2 Black Hawks and 8 Space Suits! I need them now I haven't got time to explain" he said "Roger that Spartan 259. The Black Hawks are on the runway as I speak all fuelled up and ready to go" replied the operator on the other end "Ok new plan. Ironhide, you go with Kicker, Override and Inferno. Take the Space Bridge and meet us on the south side of Cybertron. The rest of you, were taking the sky. Jetfire you need to direct us." I said as everyone got ready "Chris how many people can you fit in those Hawks?" I said not even knowing what they were "4 in each. 5 if your lucky" he replied as Mikey ran around behind him, filling a bag up with potato chips. "Alright. Leo. You and the others take 1 hawk. Becca. You, Martin and Chris take the second. I'm with you Jetfire" I said smiling about the whole ideal. Override opened a Space Bridge as the rest of us set out, me and Jetfire soaring through the air and the others in the Battle Shell. All except Chris of course who insisted on going in his Tank --. Before we took off, Chris gave Leo a quick lesson on how to fly the Hawk. "Ok. The blue button will activate the Auto-Pilot. But if it fails just fly the thing like you would drive the Battle Shell." He said as the others climbed aboard. "Well I should drive then!" said Mikey "no!" replied the others "I'll drive since I'm more experienced on driving and flying." Said Don getting into the drivers seat. Jetfire transformed and I got in "Hold on Sam. This is going to be a little bumpy" said Jetfire as I strapped in. We saw a little man on the runway and I radioed Chris "What is it Sam?" he said "Look! Mr Man!" I said to him laughing. As all three of us were taxied our runways as Chris opened his window "Hello Mr Man!" he shouted to the bloke as he waved to him "I got a wave!" he said back to me as we both laughed. I could see Martin hand gesturing me the words 'eat the pea' through the window, so I radioed him "EAT THE PEA! Make sure you are 1 with the pea! Otherwise you will not make it!" I shouted down his radio before we took off. As we did "May the pea be with you!" was the reply I got before all three of us sped off into outer space. I had closed my eyes upon take off, since it was very fast! "Ok Sam. You can open your eyes now" said Jetfire as I looked outside at the beautiful solar system. I looked left and right to see the two black hawks next to us, like they were escorting us to Cybertron "Ok there's a Space Bridge just behind the moon." Said Jetfire as we approached the giant grey moon. "Do you want to see the view before we go?" said Jetfire as we slowed down. I nodded and he turned around to face the Earth. The view was beautiful "I never knew the earth was so big" I said taking out my camera and taking a picture of it. "Do you always have that thing with you?" said Jetfire seeing the camera "Yes… You never know when there's a good picture." I replied. We all entered the Space Bridge and as it closed behind us, the Earth vanished out of view and the colourful inside of the vortex was seen.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Hotshot was driving. But not as in joy riding, as in driving away from his friends Red-Alert and Scattershot! "I thought we were the Cybertron defence team!" he shouted at them as he sped off only just in front of them "We have our orders Hotshot. Either you come with us or you shall be destroyed!" replied Scattershot ramming him in the bumper "Guys c'mon! fight it and help me out!" replied Hotshot not wanting to hurt his friends. "Scattershot. What is taking to long?" said Megatron who was flying overhead "He's refusing to stop and fight sir!" replied Scattershot. Megatron sped off in front of them and transformed, landing right in front of Hotshot. Hotshot grinded to a halt and transformed. "What have you done to my friends!" he shouted charging at Megatron "Exactly what I am about to do to you!" replied Megatron zapping Hotshot so he was sent flying backwards. At that minute a red lorry and a fire truck pulled forwards, both of them transforming into Optimus Prime! They both grabbed Hotshot exactly the same way Inferno had explained earlier. Hotshot looked up at them both "Wait a minute… if both of you are here then that means…" said Hotshot as another aircraft transformed just like Megatron "Yes… Were both here too!" said the two Megatron's with their evil laugh. Red-Alert handed them each a chip and they slowly walked towards Hotshot with them. Hotshot struggled but he couldn't get out of the two Primes grip. But just at that second, a bulldozer sped in and hit Hotshot out of their grasp!. The impact was so unexpected and powerful that Hotshot was knocked out cold from it. "argh! Who was that?" said the first Megatron as the bulldozer sped away with Hotshot in its front scoop "My guess is that it is the missing link, the only bot that escaped the capture" replied the second Megatron. They both looked as it disappeared from view, then they retreated.

"We're almost there" said Jetfire to Martin and Don, who were flying the Black Hawks. As we saw the end of the Space Bridge Override and the others were waiting for us "It's about time you got here." She said as we touched down on the edge of the Bridge. I looked at Cybertron and took a picture. Then we all looked, seeing a flare suddenly appear on the east side "Over there!" said Override pointing to it as we all got ready to take off and head towards it. "Ok it might be a trap so be careful" I said as the others nodded. But as we got closer we saw Landmine waving at us with Hotshot perched up by a wall! They were under some heavy fire and they were barely holding their ground. "Hey is that Landmine?" I said seeing him waving at us and guiding us down "It might still be a trap so be careful" said Martin as everyone got ready. Chris handed out weapons to his small fleet as I waited until we touched down before getting mine. "Landmine what's going on!" I shouted over the gun fire "Something's wrong with the others! Its been like it ever since the Deceptacons attacked! I was in stasis and when I came out it was like this!" replied Landmine sending some shots over the wall as everyone else took cover. "How's he doing?" said Override sitting next to Hotshot "Got a bit of a scare but he'll make it" replied Landmine ducking down as the shooting continued "We need to move from this position!" I said as Chris walked towards me "Here! A little present from Inferno!" said Chris as he handed me a Plasma Blaster similar to Infernos but smaller "Awesome! Thanks!" I replied using it to ward off the Deceptacons but accidentally hitting Scattershot. Inferno smiled at me then continued to shoot the others who decided to flee. The others ran off as Scattershot fell "Ok I got Scattershot! Lets move in and get it out before they come back!" I said as Inferno, Jetfire, Martin and of course me ran to him. After a little struggle we got the chip out and carried him back to the others "So what's wrong with them all? Why are they doing this?" said Landmine re-loading his gun "These." Said Don getting out a jar with one of the chips in "What are they?" replied Landmine confused still "They're mind control chips. They cause the person who puts them in to completely control their victim. In this case, Megatron is controlling all of your friends." said Don putting the chip back into his bag as Hotshot stirred in the corner "What happened…" he silently said slowly waking up. "You alright Hotshot?" said Override helping him stand "I'm alright" he replied seeing Scattershot and Landmine. "Hey Landmine. Still mad at me?" he said as he walked over "Na it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it we got enough problems to worry about than a silly argument." Replied Landmine as we heard jets. As we looked up, Wingsaber sped overhead! "Great! Now they know we're here! We gotta move!" said Landmine transforming and picking up Scattershot in his front scoop. We all got on bored Ironhide, Inferno, Jetfire or Override. Well everyone, except Chris. "Chris! We gotta go! We gotta go! What are you doing!?" I said in a squeaky tone as he took out a device and pressed a button on it. Suddenly the Hawk's back opened and his Tank reversed out "Me and Don filled the weapon up with a cancellation device! It'll stop the chips from responding for a while!" he said jumping into it. "Well lets go already!" impatiently said Jetfire as we both sped off with Wingsaber closing in. "Jetfire. Let me out" I said as I opened the cockpits roof. I had an idea… "Why? Sam what are you going to do!" replied Jetfire as another craft appeared behind Wingsaber. Martin (who was on the back of Ironhide) looked up "Well hello Jetfire 2! I'm seeing double!" he said to himself taking out a blaster and firing upon him.

I have no idea what I was thinking at the time. Probably just wanted to be a hero since I have never been one properly. Except for the time I helped out in the vortex era n stuff… and that time once in Char with Wingsaber and Optimus… well anyway…

"Jetfire! Slow down for a sec!" I said as I got ready to do my crazy stunt. As he did I jumped and landed on Wingsaber! "Hey! What the…" said Wingsaber as I climbed to where I could see the chip and shot at it. But as I did Wingsaber jerked, making me slip! I shot it one more time, destroying it, as me and Wingsaber fell out of the sky. But luckily Jetfire flew underneath and caught me "Sam! You alright?" he said as the cockpit closed and I put my headphones back on "You gotta admit that was pretty cool" I said very randomly. Wingsaber hit the ground and the second Jetfire retreated to tell Megatron the news "We gotta stop him!" shouted Chris as he shot at him along with Martin. With 2 strong hits from the device Don had installed in Chris's weapon, Jetfire eventually crash landed. "That hurt." Said Wingsaber sitting up and flexing his arms "I can't believe I did that…" I said to myself as I jumped out of Jetfire and ran over to Wingsaber "Ok. Why was I shooting you?" said Wingsaber as he got up "You remember?" said Martin confused on how he could remember that when the others couldn't. "Yeah duh. And what's wrong with him?" replied Wingsaber looking at Scattershot. "That same thing that should be wrong with you… How come your not out cold?" said Mikey confused on how Scattershot couldn't survive it but Wingsaber could "Maybe its because I'm stronger?" he replied sarcastically. Inferno transformed and ran off for a second, only to appear moments later with the other Jetfire. "Never again am I flying with you Wingsaber. Wait a minute… why was I flying with you anyway?" said Jetfire in his cool Australian accent () "Because we were ordered to by… hey wait a minute! Why are we taking orders from Megatron?! When did he become our leader?!" replied Wingsaber getting angry "Because he was controlling you like a puppet on a string." Replied Martin trying to sound cool with his new expression. Everyone looked at him blankly and unimpressed, before we all got back to the situation at hand. But before we moved out again, "Oh where am I? Man my head is buzzing!" said Scattershot coming round finally. "You took your time coming to! Sheesh!" loudly said Wingsaber as he transformed and flew into the air "No need to shout! My heads banging as it is!" replied Scattershot sitting on the ground holding his head. "Yeah… sorry about that." I said quietly to him remembering that I was the one that had shot him in the first place. Well after a little while explaining to our 3 new members we decided to keep moving. "Let's go to Red-Alerts lab. It's the biggest place around here and it's the most hidden. Hopefully they Deceptacons haven't located it yet." Said Scattershot as we all set off.

We made it to Red Alerts lab undetected. "Wow… this place is incredible!" said Don looking around at all the gadgets and gizmos surrounding the area. "Yeah well… Red Alert did spend a lot of time here. Twice the amount a few days before Megatron attacked." replied Scattershot. As Chris moved his Tank into the area we all sat down to have a rest. I yawned and looked around, seeing everyone else tired as well. Wingsaber was sitting next to me "I think we should get some rest. You up for first watch?" I said seeing Becca already dozing off. He nodded back to me so I laid down, eventually dozing off.

As I slept I had the best dream ever! I had a dream of my old school not being an ordinary school. We all lived in the Pokemon world, and Sceptile was my partner. We beat up my craggy music teacher :P because she tried to take Sceptile away from me since I was behind in his evolution stages and my work. Its strange… you have made it this far :P but can you survive.. The Final Pages:P. Eh, back to the story!

With Wingsaber guarding everyone felt safe. Well, everyone except Hotshot and Landmine. They were looking around for something… Well Hotshot was, Landmine was just making sure he didn't get into trouble or break anything. "I know it's around here somewhere…" said Hotshot rummaging through a pile of weapons and experiments "Hotshot be careful! Red Alert will kill us if you break something!" whispered Landmine as Hotshot took out a box and opened it. "Aha! Here they are" he said taking the box and showing Landmine its contents. "They were Sam's but they broke when she and Jetfire crashed" whispered Hotshot seeing Landmines face reaction "And what? A Plasma Blaster isn't enough?" joked Landmine as they both returned to the others. As they returned to us all, Becca laid awake because of the racket Hotshot was making. She looked around seeing them both sit down, then she looked at Wingsaber. To her surprise he wasn't actually awake! Wingsaber had dozed off! Landmine also saw this and shook him to wake him up. "Huh? Who's there!" said Wingsaber pointing his gun at Landmine. "Your exhausted kid. I'll take over you go rest" replied Landmine taking his weapon off his back and sitting down with it "No its ok I'm fine!" replied Wingsaber putting his weapon down in an attempt to stay awake "Look at ya kid. You're exhausted! Have a break and stop being so stubborn" said Landmine trying not to be so loud. Becca pretended to be asleep as the two bots argue "I SAID I'M FINE!" shouted Wingsaber as his back flashed a slight shade of red. Landmine gripped his weapon cautiously, as Wingsaber transformed and shot off, still slightly red. Becca sat up and looked at Landmine "What's up with him?" she said as Martin and Chris also woke up "I'm not sure…" Replied Landmine worried about his friend. "I think that was caused by rage… sure looked like it by the way his back was red…" I said as everyone looked round, not noticing that I had been awake the whole time.

Well how was I meant to sleep! I wanted Eddy the teddy:P sheesh I'm mad tonight… eh back to… The Final Pages. XD

"So what the heck is wrong with me!?" said aussy Jetfire, his back spraying red slightly less than Wingsaber. Hotshot set him down as Don took a look. "It seems there's some sort of tracer jammed in. It must've been put in with the chip and somehow it's been activated!" said Don jumping down "Which means…" said Mikey "They know exactly where we are!" panicked Scattershot grabbing a few of Red Alerts defence weapons. "It's too late Scattershot. We're already here" said a familiar voice from the doorway. As we looked round we saw Red Alert and Megatron blocking the way. "Red Alert! Don't tell me they got you too!" said Hotshot looking round at his friend "Man this is great! No where to run! And I can't get to my Tank to fire a neutralizing blast!" said Chris searching around and finding a few shrinking devices and repaired blasters. Red Alert stepped forward "Don't touch those! You're going to damage them! And they're not tested yet!" he said open firing on Chris. Ironhide shot back neutralizing the blast "I don't know who you are but your going down if your gonna mess with us!" said Ironhide firing on Megatron. Red Alert jumped in the way of the shots, so they hit him instead! He fell to the ground then stood back up again wearily. "You see humans. If you attack me, my new companion will just simply take the shots. So you will be hurting your own friend. Your move Auto-Bots." said Megatron smiling evilly. I called a small meeting with all the humans including Kicker who had been wandering around for a while. "Ok here's the plan. If we dash at Megatron then Red Alert will block us. That should give the others time to take Megatron out. So in other words, jump on Red-Alert and find that chip!" I said confident it would work "Yeah but won't Red Alert just squash us? I'll hang back and give the others the order they're a little dim witted and probably won't figure it out for ages..." replied Kicker backing away from us. "Not if were fast enough and not if I shoot him down!" said Chris as he took out his guns "No Chris. We can't hurt him. Red Alerts bare safe blud. He's the one that helped you repair your tank before man!" I said to Chris "please?" replied Chris as he put his weapons away "No." I said sternly. "Alright man. Respect. Now let's bop down to Mega loser and chore his gun!" Said Chris as me, Chris, Becca and Martin touched fists. Kicker just rolled his eyes and walked off as everyone else got ready for a run up. "Chris… We're aiming for Red Alert. Not Megatron's weapon" said Becca quickly before we tried our farfetched plan.

Now I know this idea sounded rash but I was making it up as I went along! Come to think of it… I'm making this story up as I go along! OO I'm sooo off the plot. Man I don't even have a plan for this! Ok… here goes nothing! Come to think of it, I don't have a plan for any of my stories! Meh awww well your funeral! So all I can say is ready…steady…

"Go!" I shouted as we all charged at Red Alert. He stood there in a stance, but as we came closer he charged his weapon! "Scatter!" shouted Martin as we all sped off in several directions. Me and Becca flipped onto his shoulders to get a better view on where the chip was. She pointed to the backside of his visor seeing something small jammed in it "Is that it?" she said as we balanced ourselves "I'm not sure. Isn't it meant to be on his back?" I replied as Red Alert jerked suddenly, putting us off balance. We both held on for our lives, as Martin and Chris jumped on his head to try and knock him out "Fire!" shouted Kicker to the Auto-Bots as they stood there gormless. Eventually they got the point of our attack and fired on Megatron. Red Alert tried to dash in the way, but he couldn't move due to us still hanging on him. "Ugh! Useless Auto-Bots!" shouted Megatron as he took a few hits, then he retreated through his fire red portal. As soon as Megatron left, Red Alert started to slowly weaken on his thrashing, then he stopped moving and fell to the floor. "Wohoo!" shouted Martin, pretending to ride Red Alert like a bull at a rodeo. Scattershot caught him and we all jumped off. Ironhide sat down and Scattershot laid Red Alert down, just as Jetfire pulled the tracer out of his back and threw it at the wall, watching as it crushed into a million pieces.

"Well they know we're here. We might as well get moving since that little charade woke us all up." Said Inferno transforming to move out. Everyone agreed and we set out, me and Becca taking to the sky in the two Jetfires, while everyone else drove out. Landmine carried Red Alert with him in his front scoop since he hadn't come though yet. We moved out until we reached a crack in one of the pillars… A certain crack that I had seen before. "Hey guys! Hang on a sec will ya?" I said as Jetfire landed. I entered though the crack, then came back out again a little while later, with a backpack on. "Its still here! After all this time!" I said as I jumped back into Jetfire and we continued on. "What's in that Sam? It feels like a ton of bricks!" said Jetfire as he flew a little slower due to the weight "My army supplies. When I crashed on Cybertron those many years ago, I left them here just in case someday I might come back to visit. I'm gonna need a change of clothes aren't I!" I replied taking out a Tupperware box with a sandwich inside it "Phew! And I've finally solved the mystery of where I left my last tuna sandwich!" I added putting it back into the bag before I threw up. Becca pulled up beside us suddenly "Hey Sam! I bet Jetfire from the Energon period is faster than Jetfire from the Cybertron period!" she said taunting us to race "O yeah! We'd own you and Jetfire! The loser has to eat my rotten tuna mayonnaise and sweetcorn sandwich!" I replied taunting back. The two Jetfires had a few words but before we could race "Guys! Up front! We've got company!" said Ironhide down our radios bringing us back into the situation. "Deceptacons! And what looks like Optimus Prime!" said Inferno screeching to a halt. Landmine did the same, but he stopped a little too quick, sending Red Alert flying like a rag doll. "Oops…" said Landmine who transformed and ran to get him back.

"Well what do we have here?" said the first Megatron who was standing next to Downshift and Cliffjumper "It seems we have a few bots that missed their treatment" said the second Megatron. Hotshot was still holding the box that he had found earlier, and decided to leave it with Red Alert. But unfortunately for him, Downshift saw it. "What's in the box Hotshot?" he said stepping forward "None for your business." Replied Hotshot, so now everyone knew about it. "Give it here Hotshot" said Optimus, who also stepped forward. On closer inspection me and Scattershot noticed the second Optimus behind him "Is it just me or am I seeing double!" said Scattershot pointing out to everyone the two Primes. "I see them too. Optimus what's going on?" said Override approaching her leader "Hey! Override don't!" shouted Hotshot running after her, leaving the box he had completely unguarded. Landmine took up a position near it so he could look after it while Hotshot tried to stop Override. "Override! Will you listen for a second!" shouted Hotshot slowly walking towards Optimus and Override. Override turned round and loaded her weapon, taking aim at Hotshot! Megatron smiled at the Auto-Bot, now under threat from his own friend. Hotshot stopped in his tracks and stood still, wondering what the heck was going on. "What the heck?!" shouted Martin, drawing a blaster for defence. But before he put it up I pushed his hand down "Don't! if you aim she'll fire!" said Becca seeing our actions. I put my hand behind my back to get my katanas, but brought them back forward remembering again that they weren't there.

Everyone was on edge seeing this side change, no one trusting no one. It was silent until Hotshot spoke "So Override what's with the switch?" he said taking a step back, only to have Override move her weapon a little further into his face, pointing at his neck "Your completely clueless aren't you Auto-Bot. Override here has been spying on you ever since you met up with her! She's been under my control all along!" replied Megatron tapping Override on her shoulder "Don't touch her!" said Hotshot lunging forward to stop him. Jetfire grabbed him and held him back "Don't! Or we'll loose you as well." He calmly said as Hotshot relaxed again, still slightly on edge from all that had been happening. "Awww this is precious. It seems Hotshot has a crush on his friend. Well go ahead. Come take her." Said Megatron taunting Hotshot by pushing Override forward. Hotshot walked forward a few steps, only to be shot in the arm by Override herself! With a dazed look on his face Hotshot stood there, refusing to take the fall. "Come on guys we gotta retreat. We're outnumbered and out powered badly! I don't really want to become scrap metal today." said Scattershot snapping everyone out of the daze. Becca and Martin rode with Scattershot as Chris took his tank. I decided that I'd stay with Hotshot. "Go. We'll catch you up." I said as the others sped off. I looked up at Hotshot, who still hadn't moved but was now holding his arm. I tapped him on the leg "Come on. We gotta go" I said as he stepped backwards a few steps, his eyes still fixed on Megatron. "I'll get you for this Megatron. Mark my words…" he said Transforming and driving off. "Sir should we give chase?" said Override to her leader "No let them go. He'll come back in his own time." replied Megatron as me and Hotshot drove off.

We took our time catching the others up… ok we didn't catch them up at all we went another way. Since I had sort of been in the same situation once I thought it would be best if I spoke to him about it. We both drove to a high place to see if we could see the others. "I just don't get it Sam… Why would Override betray us? I mean.. that's not like her at all!" said Hotshot, his head still buzzing with confusion. I looked up at him "That's the way it goes Hotshot. It's the way our worlds turn. And besides, she's being controlled. The real Override wouldn't do this." I replied sort of knowing what he was going through. We both sat in silence for a little while, until we finally decided to move out and meet up with the others. But… we took our time meeting them, so we could both have a little chat. "So Sam. Why did you decide to stay with me?" said Hotshot as we drove to the meeting point. Quickly I had to make up an excuse "Because…because I didn't want you getting hurt." I said hoping he couldn't tell "Oh come on Sam. What's the REAL reason?" replied Hotshot as we took a corner. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell him "Because I know what your going through. Trust me. I've been there a long time ago" I said hoping it would be the end of it "ah. So who was he then? Anyone I know?" he said getting all giggly now knowing this info about me "You know him…" I said not wanting to say it "No way… Martin!? Awww that's so sweet! You two would make a great pair!" he said laughing "Ok cut it out. It was a long time ago ok? Now drop it and DON'T tell the others. If Becca found out I won't hear the end of it." I calmly said not exactly wanting a big debate on the situation. "Alright I won't. As long as you don't tell them about me liking Override." He replied "Deal. I won't tell if you won't" I said smiling as the others came into view. We met up with them and we all set off for a safe location. But what exactly is a safe location on a planet overrun with Deceptacons and Auto-Bots under some sort of voodoo? Well there was only one choice… "We have to pull back to the Space Bridge. It's the only safe place to go" said Aussy Jetfire [it's the only way you can tell which Jetfire is which! More on that later! "But if we go back to the Space Bridge they might follow us and then they could force us back to Earth and then they will get to Earth and…" I said sort of panicking "Breathe Sam! Breathe!" said Becca as I stopped to take a breath "Don't panic kid. You got us lot! What could possibly go wrong?" replied Hotshot. Suddenly a series of shots flew in our direction, along with the slight rumbling of vehicles. "You had ta ask!" said Landmine. At that second Wingsaber came into view, but then he was shot down. As we all rushed to the crash site the Deceptacons pulled up "Destroy him! He knows too much!" shouted Megatron pointing to Wingsaber, who was about two feet into the ground. I suddenly looked at Chris, who was about to say something "No." I said remembering his little sketch he usually says from an old TV show. Everyone got ready for battle, as me and Martin ran up to Wingsaber to see if we could get him to come back into the world. The silence suddenly broke out into a giant battle field, full of the sound of gunfire "Sam! Get back kid!" shouted Landmine from behind a piece of debris "Don't worry about me! I can handle myself!" I replied shooting at the Deceptacons "We're out powered!" shouted Starscream as Demolisher and Cyclonus moved backwards "Lets get out of here!" shouted Ransack as his partner Crumplezone followed him. Once they had all retreated we headed back towards the Space Bridge with Wingsaber. Fortunately he woke up after a little whiles walking. "Ok…No more solo jobs!" he said to himself as he started walking on his own "So what did Megatron mean when he said 'You know too much' Wingsaber?" said Inferno as we all trundled along quietly. Once again I turned to Chris and once again I said to him "No."

I knew exactly what he was going to say! He was going to do his Little Britain sketch! It's a show with a very strange person on and when someone says something he expects them to know he says "ye know….too much…" which was EXACTLY what Chris was going to say! And if you don't understand a word that I've just said…. Nerr!

"I went spying to see what I could come up with. Plus I wanted to get away from you guys so they wouldn't find where we had camped out." Replied Wingsaber "I found out a lot of info about their plans. That's what he meant" he said finishing his sentence with a slight look at the inky blackness above us. We walked in silence for most of the way, until I finally thought about something "Hey Wingsaber? Can I have a private word with you for a second?" I said as he looked down on me "Yeah sure what's up?" he replied as we went round the back of a chunk of metal. Everyone watched silently wondering what we were talking about, until suddenly "Are you crazy!? That's practically a suicide mission!" shouted Wingsaber as we both came back into view "What is?" said Red Alert as we all turned round. We hadn't really noticed he had woken up in all the fighting. "Sam wants to make a run for Auto-Bot HQ! that's where all the Deceptacons are based!" he said still in a slight mood swing. I shrugged, thinking that it would've been a great idea… if there wasn't any sentry guns… and if the place wasn't swarming with Deceptacons… "I just thought that if we got there then we could break in and jam the signal that's being given out to all the Auto-Bots. It beats removing them one by one! This is taking too long!" I replied trying to make a point about our plan of action. Everyone just looked at me with a 'you've gone loopy' face expression on. I sighed "Look. If someone can give me a lift to the roof I'll infiltrate it myself. I know the scimatics and then I could get the guns deactivated and so the rest of you can get in safely. It was only an idea" I said hoping at least one person would agree. But unfortunately to me, no one said a word. "erm… we was walking to the Space Bridge right?" I said starting to walk again. "That's brilliant!" suddenly said Hotshot finally coming to some sense "Oh not you too!" replied Wingsaber angrily "No but don't you see? Sam and the others are perfect to fit in the ducts! If they can shut down the signal, then we can stop Megatron from harming anymore of our friends! And I would be able to get revenge for Override!" he said thinking it through "Ya know? You might just be getting on ta sumin! I think we should do it!" said Jetfire. Wingsaber shook his head "I guess I'm not going to be able to rebel am I?" he said. Everyone shook their heads at him "Alright! Lets go bopping down to HQ and take it ova init! Gotta destroy the Deceptacons init!" he said trying to act like he used to. Everyone looked at him strangely "He said lets go for it." Said Martin poking me. I poked back "You might of won the poke fight but the war ain't over!" I said as we all started to come up with our plan of action. An hour and a few biscuits later we came up with our fool proof plan. Well… we thought it was fool proof… but it turned out not to be Don proof since he kept on finding flaws in the ideas. Eventually we came up with an idea. I'll tell you it simply since you might not understand Dons version of it. Well I know I didn't. So anyway, what we were going to do is this. Me and Becca are going to fly over the HQ in Jetfire [ Energon Period while Landmine, Hotshot and Red Alert make a charge for the front door while Chris and Scattershot follow behind to give them back up. Wingsaber, aussy Jetfire and Inferno along with Leo Don Raph and Mikey are the second wave. Kicker will provide help with constant surveillance on the situation. Chris took his tank with the chip deactivation device inside to help in the battle. Don made me and Becca smaller versions of it so we had some defence. Martin went in with Inferno to stay out of trouble. Well that's our plan… now we have the problem to get it under way. "Hey Becca you sure your up for it?" I said before we took off "Spam, After everything I've been through I don't think a little break in is going to be that hard." She replied as we hovered and shot off. "Come on guys lets get moving!" said Landmine as he Hotshot and Red Alert set off as well for the first wave. The Jetfires dropped us off on the roof, as they set off. As Landmine and the others made their charge, the towers defences came into action, slowing down their approach. "We can't get any closer Sam! Get those guns off then we can come to help!" said Landmine down our radio as they all took cover behind two walls "right! Don't worry they'll be off just tell Inferno and the others to delay their approach so we can get clear before you all charge in" replied Becca as we set into the ducts.

"Megatron! We have company! The Auto-Bots have been spotted by our defences!" said Demolisher as he got the troops together "What's our plan of action sir?" cackled Cyclonus as the rest of the Deceptacons piled into the room "We take them down before they reach the doors" calmly said Optimus taking the charge of this situation "Crush them. And don't forget to take out that Wingsaber first. He knows a lot and is a traitor!" added Megatron. Override walked into the room just as everyone moved out "Should I go to?" she said grabbing her gun "No. You remain here with me and Optimus. Sooner or later that Auto-Bot will be here and I want him to see you before he meets his demise!" replied Megatron laughing "What ever you wish master" said Override.

"Man I can't just stand here and wait for those humans to do their jobs!" impatiently shouted Hotshot over the gunfire "They will come though Hotshot! Just wait a little bit longer!" replied Red Alert shooting back at the guns "They're taking too long! Cover me I'm going in!" he said transforming and driving off "No Hotshot don't!" shouted Landmine also transforming and driving off after Hotshot "Hey guys! Wait for me!" added Red Alert following them. Hotshot was making his charge and shooting at the same time but wasn't really defending himself right at that minute. Or in other words; he was driving to his own rust heap if he didn't stop and think about what he was doing! Thankfully Landmine came in front of him with his front scoop protecting them from the blasts "Landmine!" said Hotshot seeing him pull in "Hey guys? I could use some help down here!" shouted Red Alert down the radio swerving to avoid the shot being fired "Were on it!" said Landmine backing down "Come on Hotshot! If we're going in we might as well go in together!" he said as Red Alert caught up "Hey don't forget us!" shouted a voice from behind. As they looked back they saw Scattershot and the rest of the second wave "My butt was going numb I couldn't wait any longer!" said Martin as they all pulled up. They all decided then and there that the plan we had all made up was practically a suicide mission but "That's not gonna stop us!" said Hotshot as he sped off again "I gotta save Override… if I save her and find out where the chips relay is, I'll be a Hero!" he said to himself not watching where he was going until a machine gun fired a round of plasma shots at him. Hotshot was hit by the shots and went flying through the air, eventually landing by Landmine "Hotshot! I told you not to go on alone!" said Red Alert making sure he was ok "Ok…that didn't happen." wearily replied Hotshot passing out. "Hotshots down and we're under heavy fire! Sam we can't stand much more out here! What's going on in there!?" said Inferno to us down the coms link as we army crawled through a tight air duct "Keep your voice down. We'll be there in a few seconds" whispered Becca back as we watched the Deceptacons move out of the control room "Ok… lets go" I whispered as we wrenched the air duct open and jumped down "Sam…" said Becca looking around as I ran toward the controls "What now?" I replied looking back "This is easy… too easy. It's sorta like a trap…" she said taking out a blaster as I took out mine "yeah… your right there…" I said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Starscream appeared and grabbed us both "Heh... how right you where human" he said as he marched us both out of the room "Get off me u repulsive jerk!" shouted Becca shooting him in the hand "Why you little?!" shouted Starscream dropping her and scrambling not to drop me as well. "Becca get the controls! Nice use of the R word by the way!" I shouted as she shot Starscream to stop him giving chase "Thanks! I've been wanting to say it somewhere in the story!" she replied as she ran towards the controls and then looked back at me, confused on what button to press. "Remember what I told you about the red and blue buttons?" I shouted, still being held by Starscream "O yeah! Press them at the same time then run for my life!" she said. She pressed them both and the building shook "No! What have you done?!" shouted Starscream as a red light flashed. Suddenly, the outside turret's closed down and stopped firing, along with the door control and the lights. Starscream dropped me and phased off into the wall, whispering to himself that Megatron won't be happy. "Wohoo! Ninja mode! Come on lets get outta here before they all come back" I said putting my blaster away, taking out a torch [which I attached to my cap and climbing back into the air duct. Becca followed a little while later and we both crawled in the inky blackness of the small metal shoot.

Wow I'm actually almost there! That's a first! And I'm starting a new paragraph so if you wanna leave it there and get a cup of tea and a biscuit that's ok with me!...wait! Don't leave me! OO Ok back to the story! And I'll tell you this, something that wouldn't happen in regular stories is about to happen!

"Finally! Come on troops we're moving out!" said Landmine transforming and driving off "Yes sir!" shouted everyone else as they all transformed and drove off for the final charge at their own HQ.

It seemed kinda strange attacking our own base, but I seem it was necessary since the Deceptacons had taken it over. But what happens later on is something you wouldn't expect to happen! I'll say this much. It involves Becca and Megatron. I won't say more than that or it'll ruin it! Plus, don't get any ideas. Your not gonna need them --. Ok back to… The Final Pages. Hold on a sec, how long have I been saying that? Well I'm gonna say it for a little while longer!

It took me and while but we finally found the way into the main hallways of the Deceptacon HQ. Ok… Becca found the right air duct I just randomly chose paths! It sort of worked… for a little while that is…

"Ok we're in… hallway C" I said looking at the letter on the wall "Roger. We're on our way now. It's much easier now since you shut those guns off" replied Martin shooting some Deceptacons "Is Hotshot ok?" said Becca wondering how he was "He's a little battered but he wants to keep going. Meet me and Wingsaber outside D block. The others will meet us there shortly after." said Jetfire flying above the tops with Wingsaber.

"How about a race Jetfire!" said Wingsaber "We can't Wingsaber we have to wait for the others" replied Jetfire "Awww come on Jetfire! Don't you get bored of being a wet blanket all the time?" replied Wingsaber not really caring about what was going on around him "Yeah… but…" said Jetfire not being able to finish his sentence "You are so square!" laughed Wingsaber as they landed by D block. "Understood Jetfire!" said Landmine as he got the same transmission as we did. They all set off to their destination, just as Cyclonus was seen on top of a ridge "Hey Megatron! I know where the Auto-Bots are heading!" he said down his radio as he begun to tell him everything…

As me and Becca walked stealthily along the hallways, looking round every corner as we went, we came along a door that looked important. Well… we thought it looked important anyway… "Let's go through here." Whispered Becca as she returned from round a corner "Why this way?" I whispered back "Because according to the map on the wall back there this is the way to D block!" she said slightly louder. But as we pushed the door open, we were surprised to find both Downshift and Cliffjumper standing there, as if they were waiting for us. I looked round the corner, and then looked back again, as if I had seen a tank on Desert Storm 2. "What?" whispered Becca seeing me rebound and take out my blaster "two words. Downshift and Cliffjumper. I think we were expected." I said back as a shot came from inside the hall. We both prepared ourselves for battle, just as an explosion sounded. We looked round the corner, to see Inferno, Chris and Martin firing at them! "What the…" I said as Becca also looked round. Chris fired at them from his tank using the anti-chip [that's what we named it! and in two [and a few hits, they were both down. Me and Becca ran to them "Yo bro! What brings you here?" I said putting my blaster back on my back "saving your butt what ya think we're doing here?" replied Martin before Chris could speak "We could've sorted it ourselves you know." Said Becca as Inferno pulled out the two chips and crushed them. "Be careful Inferno watch out for the after shot" I said as he walked back "Don't worry. It's all under-" he said as a shot hit him in the back "Control?" said Chris finishing his sentence. We looked round to see Megatron and Optimus standing by the crumpled down wall that Chris and the others had come through, Both of them from the Energon Era "We've been looking for you Inferno!" said Megatron, wielding his sword attached to his right hand "Why me? And what do you want?!" replied Inferno preparing for attack "Quite simple! You're going to come back onto the side of the Deceptacons! The winning side! And if you do, I shall give your friends here a head start!" said Megatron laughing and taking out a chip "fat chance!" shouted Inferno firing upon them. Chris jumped back into his tank and fired the anti-chip, but the shots were merely bounced back at us. Martin was about to charge in, only to be stopped by Inferno "You guys keep moving! I'll take care of this!" he said shooting at Megatron to give us some cover "But Inferno!" I said "GO!" he shouted as Optimus and Megatron fired back. I closed my eyes then looked at the others "Come on!" I said "But what about Inferno?" said Becca not wanting to leave him "He's giving us time to get outta here so lets not waste it!" I replied as Chris got his tank started "Now lets move!" I said as Martin and Becca jumped onto Chris's tank. I looked back at Inferno as he shot at the Deceptacons, not paying attention to if we had gone or not "Be careful Inferno and don't worry. I'll be back for you" I said quietly "Sam! Come on!" shouted Chris. I ran to the tank and jumped onto the gun, looking back at Inferno as we sped away in the opposite direction. "I haven't seen Optimus and Megatron together since The Unicron Battles in Transformers Armada. I wonder if Sideswipes ok…" I said, trying to make conversation. Everyone just blanked me, since they were all down about leaving Inferno as well. "Oh come on! Lighten up! You think this is the end of the world?! I've had to watch Transformers be shot to death, crushed by Energon Towers and other crazy stuff! So if you're thinking that that's the last time we're gonna see Inferno think again! Because he's been through much more than that!" I said remembering my past with them.

It didn't feel like I'd known them long, but I known Inferno and Landmine for almost as long as I remember. But new transformers like Cliffjumper and Override? I haven't known them for very long at all. To be honest, most of them I had just heard of! I knew Override for a while though. Speaking of which I've done it again! Ok back to the story!

"That's true! Come on everyone lets save Cybertron and the Earth!" said Martin as everyone cheered up "Yeah!" we all shouted, laughing afterwards "Man I feel like one of the annoying kids! Except we don't stand and watch we all kick butt!" I said laughing as Chris drove past a huge crater in the middle of a building. Suddenly "This is Cliffjumper and Downshift. Anyone there?" said two voices down my radio "Cliffjumper? Are you and Downshift alright? This is Sam from Earth. Me and a few friends are helping the Auto-Bots save Cybertron. Meet us at D-Block and we'll tell you more. Oh and if you see Inferno can you make sure he's ok? And avoid Megatron and Optimus." I said "Avoid our leader? Why?" replied Cliffjumper "Because at the moment he isn't your leader. I'll explain later ok? Meet us a D-block" I said as we went over a small hill of rubble "Right. See you there." Replied Downshift.

"Face it Inferno! You don't have a choice!" said Megatron as he threw Inferno onto the ground. "I'll never loose to you!" replied Inferno standing back up again and taking cover behind a busted down wall. "You can't hide from me Inferno!" shouted Megatron shooting at the wall sending Inferno flying forward. "Inferno where are you? Are the kids with you?" said Landmine down his radio "No they're on their way to D-block! I could use some help though! Sending Co-Ordinates!" replied Inferno avoiding the blasts "Right! We won't be long!" replied Landmine receiving the co-ordinates. "Sam. Where are you and the others?" said Scattershot to us "We're passing C-block now. Oh and could you get hold of Jetfire and Wingsaber and tell them Cliffjumper and Downshift are on their way there? I can't seem to get hold of them" I said as we stopped "What we stopping for?" said Martin "Look up ahead and you'll see!" replied Chris as everyone looked. In front of us about a few metres ahead, stood Cyclonus and Demolisher. Luckily, their backs were turned and they hadn't realised we were there. "Ok. I'm going to reverse and take another route round." Said Chris reversing. We escaped unseen. "Wohoo! Ninja! We move in silence, we live in the shadows, WE ARE NINJAS!" said Martin going loony "Alright Ninja Lad calm down we ain't finished yet. We need to get to D-Block to find out what happened to Jetfire. I'm guessing that the chips relay station wasn't connected to the mains leads. Otherwise it would've turned off when we cut the power, which might I add was very cool and funny" I said smiling :P like that. We continued on our way smoothly.

"Jetfire come in! Wingsaber! Anyone come in!" said Landmine down their channel "That's all the channels Landmine. We can't do anything else from here" said Scattershot as they drove to Infernos position. No one answered… until "This…this is Wingsaber." Said Wingsaber faintly "Finally what's going on!" replied Landmine "We were attack by the Deceptacons. Jetfires in pretty bad shape. I am too but I'll make it… I can't get a word outta him." Said Wingsaber getting louder and stronger as he spoke "Well Sam's on her way with the others" said Scattershot as they both swerved different ways to each other to avoid a dune of rubble "Great…our lives are in the hands of some humans" sarcastically replied Wingsaber "Well those 'humans' cut off the power to the guns! So they've done more than you at the moment!" shouted Landmine, angry at Wingsaber's comment "Alright already. Well they better hurry up and make sure they know about this" shouted back Wingsaber, cutting off. Landmine and Scattershot continued on their way to help Inferno, just as Hotshot jumped in their way. But not the Hotshot we know, the other Hotshot being controlled by Megatron! "What the heck?!" said Scattershot, transforming and arming his Proton Torpedoes "Your journey ends here!" shouted Hotshot firing upon them to separate them. "Who is that?!" said Scattershot seeing he wasn't from their era "Well he's an Auto-Bot! That obvious! His aim's too good!" replied Landmine getting shot in the leg. He bent down as Scattershot joined him "HA! You call yourselves Auto-Bots?! You couldn't shoot a fly!" shouted Hotshot shooting at the floor making it cave in! Both Scattershot and Landmine fell through the ground, landing on the cold floor below. Scattershot came round quickly, and rolled out of the way to avoid the rubble crashing down on them! Landmine wasn't so lucky, and was buried in the rubble. "Landmine! Hang on!" shouted Scattershot, but as he started clearing the wreckage, Hotshot picked him up and threw him away "I suggest you run!" said Hotshot, watching Scattershot with Eagle-like Eyes. "Guys where are you?! I can't stand this pressure here!" said Inferno down his radio as Hotshot stepped forward "…We… hit a lil trouble. I'm on my way now." replied Scattershot, transforming and driving away, hoping he had made the right decision. Hotshot turned back to the wreckage, then smiled evilly. "Megatron. I've engaged two of the Auto-Bots, and Landmines been terminated." Said Hotshot "Excellent. Good work Hotshot. Return to base" replied Megatron laughing evilly. With that, Hotshot transformed into his yellow car and sped off, leaving the pile of metal behind.

"Face it Inferno! Your finished!" said Megatron as Inferno hit the ground yet again. "I…won't give up!" replied Inferno, pushing himself to get back up "I don't think so" said Starscream, suddenly appearing in front of him with his sword to Infernos neck. Inferno kept still, waiting for their next move "Do you remember this Inferno? You should, as it's the same control device we used before!" said Megatron, taking out a chip "So! What do you want me for? Why are you always choosing me?!" replied Inferno "Stand up Auto-Bot!" shouted Starscream. Inferno complied against his will, only to be knocked into the wall behind him by Optimus Prime himself! "We need a guinea pig for our new chip. You see Inferno, this one has the power to manipulate opponent's movements and it infects anyone who touches the person inserted with it! So you have been picked to 'test it out'" said Megatron and before Inferno could reply, he jammed the chip into his arm. Inferno cried out in pain, just as Scattershot appeared and fired upon the Deceptacon. Megatron turned round, the chip half inserted in Infernos left arm, and fired upon Scattershot. "Inferno!" shouted Scattershot dodging the blasts "Scattershot help me!" replied Inferno not being able to move because of the pain "Don't worry I'm coming!" replied Scattershot powering up his weapons "Starscream! Eliminate this pest!" said Megatron as Starscream appeared "As you wish sir!" complied Starscream as Megatron continued to try and ram the chip into Inferno. Inferno cried out again, just as Starscream pinned Scattershot to the ground "Inferno!" shouted Scattershot shooting off a number of torpedoes, each of them hitting Megatron from different angles "What?! Your next Auto-Bot!" angrily said Megatron firing back. Suddenly, Inferno was pushed out of Megatron's grip, by a yellow bulldozer! "Landmine! Your ok!" said Scattershot as Inferno collapsed in a heap "Yeah no thanks to you!" replied Landmine, completely ignoring Starscream still pinning his comrade.

Well I would be annoyed as well if they left me! They're gonna be fighting for a while… eh well I can't solve everything! He'll get over it eventually!

"Don't forget about me!" said another voice as Red Alert ramped out from behind a building, his sirens blaring. "Red Alert! Is Inferno gonna be ok?" said Landmine as Scattershot finally got Starscream away from him "I'm not sure" replied Red Alert pulling out the chip which was three quarters of the way in and crushing it "No! All units retreat back to base!" said Optimus after getting the order from the other Megatron, who was stationed at the HQ. Landmine charged for Megatron but as he did they all warped out. Red Alert inspected the damage on Inferno, as Hotshot drove up "I heard the shouts! What happened?" said Hotshot as he transformed and ran over "Inferno was attacked alone and we didn't get here in time because Scattershot decided to run!" angrily said Landmine "I'm sorry! But I thought it was the best thing to do!" replied Scattershot, trying to gain Landmines trust back "I was 2 feet deep in rubble and you abandoned me! My leg is killing me but when I finally pull myself free what do I see? A whole lotta nothin that's what!" shouted Landmine hitting Scattershot to the ground "Hey! Cool it Landmine!" said Hotshot getting in between them both to stop the feud "You know what? Whatever!" said Landmine hitting Hotshot to the floor as well. He then transformed and sped away "Where you going!?" shouted Red Alert after him "I'll see you guys at D-Block!" shouted Landmine back, leaving them with Inferno.

Meanwhile, me and the others had met up with the turtles. I bet you were wondering what they've been doing! "We've been trying to contact you for ages!" said Leo as we all headed to the right location. But, as we arrived, the site was terrible! The whole area had been almost ripped apart! As we arrived and ran to the scene, we found Jetfire at the bottom of a huge crater, and Wingsaber sitting by a wall of dirt next to him, trying to wake him up. As we grabbed grapples and ropes from Chris's tank to get down there, Downshift and Cliffjumper arrived on the scene. "Whoa… what happened here?" said Downshift "Guys you go on. I'll explain to them what's happening" said Becca as she walked over to them. Don volunteered to stay with her, as Leo and Raph jumped onto separate rubble towers to keep watch. "Wingsaber! What happened!" said Martin to him, but Wingsaber ignored him "Wingsaber!" I shouted but he still ignored us. I walked in front of him and he looked away from me. "Sam! I can't hear anything speak to me VIA the radio!" shouted Wingsaber, not being able to hear us. I gave him the A OK sign, then walked over to the others. "He's lost his hearing but apparently his radio is still intact. He can hear us through that" I said as I radioed in "Ok Wingsaber. What's happened?" I said to him down my radio "We were attacked by Deceptacons and I still can't wake Jetfire up! They took the other Jetfire and threw him somewhere over there" said Wingsaber pointing in a different direction but not looking away from Jetfire. "Right. Chris, you're the fastest with your tank! Check it out then report back" I said as the smoke from an explosion wafted into the air "Yes Sir General Practica!" replied Chris grappling back up "Wingsaber. Is there anything else wrong?" said Martin, not convinced that his hearing was the only issue "No…" replied Wingsaber, still avoiding eye contact "Wingsaber" said Martin crossing his arms. Wingsaber looked down at the ground, then at us, showing us that he had also been blinded "I didn't want to say anything because Jetfires our main concern!" replied Wingsaber, trying to draw attention away from his optics. At that minute, Landmine appeared in the distance. Leo saw and shouted down to us about it, only to hear Jetfire stir. He coughed and moved his head to the side "Wing…Wingsaber… Why is it so hard to… to talk" said Jetfire, his voice sounding like a Dalek on a broken radio. I walked over and took a look at the damage on Wingsaber. "What are you doing? Where are you?" said Wingsaber looking round aimlessly, not being able to see me.

I was behind him by the way:P :P Ok this story is getting into the serious part! Read carefully… I might mix a few new words or clues into it! Ok! This should be the last time I will cut out of the story to talk to you! So this might be goodbye… :'( enjoy the rest of it!

"I'm checking your self-repair systems. I want to know why they haven't kicked in and fixed your eyes yet" I said down my mouth piece as I unplugged a wire. "Ok and this might sting a bit. I'm going to re-route your left arms power into the repair. That way you should be able to hear and hopefully see again" I added as Jetfire coughed again. Martin walked over to see Jetfire, only to find a ginormous [is that a word?! gash in his arm "Sam! Come here for a second!" shouted Martin as I poked my head round from Wingsaber's back "Hang on a sec. Ok Wingsaber you should be able to hear me… now" I said as I plugged in the last cable. Wingsaber looked round "Yep! But I still can't see! Why?" replied Wingsaber happy to hear again "I can't fix that problem. I'm sorry but that's a major job and it can't be done here!" I said running over to Martin. He showed me the damage. "O crap" I said. Martin poked me and I covered my mouth "Oops… sorry" I said. Jetfire looked over at me "S…o why is … is it s…so hard for me to …sp…spea…speak?" he said, eventually finishing his sentence "Your voice box has been damaged. I can't fix it I never learnt how. Be lucky you can even speak at all Jetfire." I said thinking. "Hang on a second! That's it!" I then added, looking up "Don! We need your help down here!" I shouted up to Becca and Don, who were still explaining to Downshift and Cliffjumper what the heck was going on. Don jumped down and we exchanged some words. Jetfire looked on as Don got to work "Wh..At is he doing…? I…it doesn't fee…l good" said Jetfire moving his arm slightly to try and stop him "He's re-wiring you. Don't worry it isn't permanent its only until we can get you fixed" I said trying to comfort him "What's going on down there?" shouted Landmine "Don't come down Landmine! Its too crowded!" replied Wingsaber, trying to get the slightest bit of feeling into his left arm "Come on Jetfire you just gotta trust him. It isn't going to be for long!" I said trying to get Jetfire to stop moving "No… I…I'm fin…e" replied Jetfire, still struggling to get his words out. "Sam I can't do anything down here. We need to get them up there so I can look at his thermal reactor unit" said Don putting his Bo Staff away "N…NO! I'll be…" said Jetfire, not being able to finish his sentence. He tried to say the rest of it, but nothing happened "It's gone! All that wriggling around must've pulled something out. Hang on a sec and I'll try to get it working again" said Don. Jetfire then suddenly stopped moving all together! "Jetfire? Jetfire! He's arrested!" I said jumping onto his chest plate and shooting it open "What's going on?" said Wingsaber panicking and still not being able to see "Jetfires fading fast! I'm gonna try to get him back!" I said as I pulled a handful of wires out.

This part sorta reminded me of Holby City… except, it was with robots and not human beings… Oh, hello again!

"Come on Jetfire stay with me!" I said as I twisted a green and red wire together, then doing the same with the black and white ones. "Ok this should do it!" I said putting the wires together. Small sparks crackled out of the wires and everyone held their breath. Suddenly, Jetfire twitched his arm and began to move again. "Welcome back Jetfire. How do you feel?" said Martin. Jetfire slowly lifted his arm and gave us the thumbs up, assuring Martin he was ok. "Sam! Come in!" suddenly said my radio. It was Chris "What's up bro?" I replied looking up "Jetfire's ok I repeat Ok. He took shelter in some sort of bunker. It looks like a medical suite!" said Chris, the sound of jets filling the air "Roger that. Could you ask Jetfire if he can help us get Wingsaber and Jetfire out of this crater and over to you? Then maybe we can help them out a little more!" I said "Ok hang on. What do ya say Jetfire? Think your up for it?" said Chris to Jetfire "Yeah sure why not." Replied Jetfire, hovering then shooting off "He's on his way now" said Chris to me. Once he had said that though, Jetfire started fading out again "Stay with us Jetfire…come on just a little longer!" I said to him as I sat down. Jetfire was seen overhead, and we waved him in. "Lower…lower…a lil more…ok that's it!" said Mikey as he guided him into position. Me, Becca, Martin and Wingsaber locked Jetfire into position "Sam go with him. Don't let him go" said Wingsaber to me "Why do you being protective over him? Your never like that!" I said. I had been wondering it for a long time "Because Jetfire saved my life and I don't wanna see him loose his because of me!" he said as we ascended into the air "Hang on Sam! We won't be long!" said Jetfire as I hung onto one of the ropes. We shot off at quite a speed, and next thing I knew, we were there! "Come on lets get him in" said Jetfire helping himself into the bunk house. Once inside, we put Jetfire into a medical compartment, where I kept a good eye over him. "Ok. I'm going back for the others" said Jetfire running out of the door.

Oh yeah just so you know since I haven't pointed it out, The Cybertron Jetfire [He's big and he's green. Can't miss im! Aussy guy! Is the one now in the infirmary and the Energon Jetfire [Slightly smaller, red and white, gun on the front. Not that hard to miss! Is helping us all out. I left out the Energon Wingsaber for specific reasons…or have I?... he might pop up somewhere… to be honest I had forgotten about him until now. Back to the story before I completely ruin it! And NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!

Once everyone was in the safe zone, we all helped out to get everyone back to full strength. Well… everyone, except Landmine, who refused to even come in… he just… stood guard. I don't know what's up with him lately.

"Where is everyone? Hello? Landmine? Jetfire? ANYBODY?" shouted Scattershot, arriving no the scene with Red Alert and Inferno "Maybe… they headed out" said Inferno trying to stay conscious. Red Alert settled him down "You're in no condition to be moving around. I suggest you sit tight and we'll find the others" comforted Red Alert but Inferno resisted "No I'm… I'm fine it's just a scratch I gotta find them!" he replied trying to stand up on his own.

Landmine suddenly came in "My sensors have detected three people at the crash site. I can't tell if they're Auto-Bot or Deceptacon, but one of them is pretty faint" he said, getting all of our attention and focus "Let me go. I'm the fastest and you guys need the rest" said Jetfire transforming into his red Jet mode "I'm coming too!" I said jumping in. We both flew off before you could say Jimmy, and we arrived at the scene almost instantly. Scattershot was the first thing we saw "It's the guys! Set me down here I'll go chat with them" I said as Jetfire agreed and landed. "Yo Scattershot!" I shouted, running over to him "Sam! Where are the others?" he replied, not seeing anyone else with me "We all took shelter in a medical suite. Where's everyone else with you?" I said, also not seeing anyone else. Scattershot pointed to a broken wall, where on closer inspection I saw Red Alert and Inferno! "Inferno!" I shouted running over worried "Sam… I'm sorry…" he said weakly tilting his head "Sorry for what?" I said sitting beside him "Sorry…for not catching you all up…" he said. I smiled "Don't worry. We're all ok. We worried about you when we couldn't contact you what happened?" I replied, just as a radio call came in "If any Auto-Bots receive this transmission, please respond! This is Hotshot and I need some help!" said Hotshot driving quickly "Hotshot? I was wondering what had happened to you! What's going on?" I replied as I tightened a bolt on the side of Wingsaber "Some other cars attacking me!" said Hotshot ramping off of a piece of rubble "I need a description Hotshot or I can't tell you who it is!" I said taking out my photo album [it's been in my bag I got with the tuna sandwich in! "Ok hang on a sec" said Hotshot stopping for a second "erm… its yellow and very fast! Plus it has a spoiler and a blue tinted wind shield. That's all I can say its coming I gotta move!" he added speeding off again. I flicked through my album to get to another group picture "Ok hang on a second. Hmm… wait a second!" I said finding him. It was really weird "Its Hotshot!" I said "Hotshot? But I'm Hotshot!" replied Hotshot "No its you in another era! Listen, turn around and shoot back at him! He can't dodge very well so unless you have a bad shot you should nail him!" I said receiving his co-ordinates "Right. Hurry up and get here though I don't know how long I can hold him off" said Hotshot logging out. Chris peeped over my shoulder at my close up picture of Hotshot "Sweet! He looks like an Audi TT!" he said "Yeah with a serious body kit on. Ok I'm moving out!" I replied closing my album and putting it back into my bag.

Chris and Martin agreed to wait at the base while me, Becca and Jetfire flew to help Hotshot.

"So you're me! Well eat Plasma!" said Hotshot transforming and hitting Hotshot [this is going to get really confusing so erm... try and keep up XD right in the bonnet. "Bulls eye!" he shouted, congratulating himself on a good shot. Suddenly, a shot fired back! Hotshot took it and hit the ground. Suddenly, the yellow form of the other Hotshot lingered through the smoke… Hotshot lent up and as the smoke cleared, he came face to face with himself. "Don't I look familiar? I'm you!" said Hotshot trying to snap himself out of it "Yes… yes you do look familiar… but I can't see you anywhere in my mind with this control chip in…" replied Hotshot eyes wide open. He took a step back as the chip sizzled "I can help you! Please just let me help!" said Hotshot not being able to see himself in that state "Argh! Get… Get it out!" replied Hotshot shouting. He fell to his knees in pain as…

Right a quick intermission. I am trying my best here! I mean, it's hard when they both have the same name! And I can't call them the silver Hotshot and the yellow Hotshot can I! So I keep mentioning things like his past self and stuff like that ok? Ok well I better get back!

Hotshot stood back up. He ran over and grabbed the chip, ready to pull it out. But suddenly, he started to feel strange "Wha what's happening!?" he said as some sort of force started taking him over. Just at that minute, me, Becca and Jetfire arrived "Hotshot no! Don't touch it!" I shouted but it was too late. I fired on Hotshot, making his grip loosen. He hit the ground instantly. "Jetfire you check he's ok. Come on Becca time for some tug of war!" I said getting out my pliers. We grabbed hold of it and tugged hard, just like we had for all the others "Argh! Get it out!" shouted Hotshot as the chip started to loosen. Jetfire grabbed hold of the pliers and we all pulled "Almost… There!" thought Becca, as the tiny microchip came further out. Suddenly, it popped out, and we all fell to the ground. Well… me and Becca landed on Jetfire… but it was a laugh! We shared smiled all round, as Hotshot tended to his future self "Your gonna be alright now. We got it." he said as Hotshot closed his eyes and entered sleep mode in his arms.

I was just waiting for the long noooooooooooooo now! That's what usually happens at this time!

"Come on. We gotta get back to the others. Wingsaber isn't gonna repair his sight on his own you know" said Jetfire as he transformed and let out a couple of cables. Hotshot grabbed the cables and tied his tired out self onto them, as we all sped into the distance.

"Ok Jetfire I'm almost done" said Martin, who was repairing Jetfires voice box with Don. Chris looked over "He's in sleep mode Martin he can't hear you" he said with a blank face expression [-- sorta like that :P "Well… .. Nerr" replied Martin not being able to think of a suitable answer "Raph pass a size 7 Allen key please" said Don, his face inside the arm of Jetfire "Yeah… sure" replied Raph picking up a metal object with a little 7 engraved in it. He threw it to Don, then sat down with Leo. "So what do you think made that gash Don? I mean, that couldn't of been done by one of them its too…acidy" said Martin inspecting the damage "I'm not quite sure… my guess, either a very strong acid or nanobots" replied Don wondering that himself. Suddenly, jets were heard outside, as me, Becca and Jetfire returned with the two Hotshots. "Took your time! What took so long?" said Chris running out to greet us "Stubborn chip" replied Becca as we headed inside "Right." I said clapping my hands "How is everyone?" I said. Wingsaber looked up, his optics repaired "Well, I'm ok, Jetfires in sleep mode, Landmines still not talking to us all" he said eyeing up Landmine. He just gave him an evil look then he walked off outside for 'guard duty' as he called it. Wingsaber looked back at me "Scattershot and Red Alert are in the repair chambers and Inferno's on the mend" he said finishing his little update "Well there you go! Good news! Once everyone… wait a minute. Where's Downshift and Cliffjumper?" I said not spying them. Everyone looked around and fell silent "They're out back" said Chris not lifting his head. I looked round the wall to see them both sitting there having a talk "You guys ok?" I said "Yeah we're fine. Just trying to make sense of everything that's happened" replied Downshift "Ok just checking. I'll go through it with you if you want" I said offering my help "Yeah that would be an idea." Said Cliffjumper tilting his head "Ok I'll just make sure Hotshot and … Hotshot are ok and I'll be right there." I said smiling. "So who have we got this time?" said Wingsaber as Inferno came into the room. We all looked up at him as he spotted Hotshot [from his era "Hotshot!" he said seeing him hurt "Don't worry he's gonna be fine. You done in there? I'll put him in." said Hotshot [silver one picking up his future self and carrying him into the next room. Inferno sat down and I decided to have a chat "So… how'd the battle go?" I said trying to make conversation "Not very well. Megatron said something about a new microchip they've created. It infects anyone who touches the person infected and eventually it destroys the bearer from the inside out." He replied "Ouch… We gotta stop that. How were things after that little problem?" I said wondering how everyone coped after the Deceptacon Mark madness "Well its hard really. I was reformatted into Roadblock for a while, but then I received good news about my body. Apparently they had replaced it and I could go back to being Inferno. That's why I'm Inferno right now, otherwise I would still be Roadblock" he said. I nodded "That seems pretty fair… I gotta go help Cliffjumper and Downshift. They still don't understand and I promised I'd talk to them" I said standing up. Inferno nodded and smiled, as I smiled back and walked back round to where the two confused Transformers were seated.

"Alright then Wingsaber. Your all checked out and ready to go!" said Martin shutting the plate on Wingsaber's arm. "Well that's some good news! How's Jetfire?" replied Wingsaber looking round "Ask him yourself. It took a while but we did it" said Chris finishing some repairs. Jetfire moved slightly, then finally he sat up "Hey how ya feelin?" said Wingsaber calmly walking over "…man… it feels like my heads been smashed in by a mini con" replied Jetfire clicking his neck joints "Blimey… I can speak again!" suddenly said Jetfire, realising he could speak "Well there we go! Some more good news!" joyfully replied Wingsaber as he helped Jetfire off the table "It's a good job we had those devices, otherwise we wouldn't be able to get everyone in here!" said Chris putting a spanner away into it proper place. At that moment, Inferno walked in, still dazed by the energon vat's healing drug. Everyone looked round as he walking in. Red Alert joined him a few minutes later. "What I miss?" said Inferno breaking the silence "Not much. We got another Auto-bot on our team by the way you should know him he is from your era" said Hotshot from the corner, fixing a wire in his arm. Inferno looked round "What's that supposed to mean?" he said "It means your friend almost took me out!" said Hotshot standing up "You wanna go?!" shouted Inferno as they eyed each other up "Hey! Cut it out!" said Red Alert separating them "This is not the time or place to be settling your differences" he added calmly, as the two Auto-Bots backed down. They exchanged glances, then parted to different sides of the room. Red Alert shook his head, then walked back to the room with the vats in to check up on Scattershot. He walked in and sat down, not having to wait long until Scattershot's vat opened and he stepped out, slightly wobbly "Woo… You ok now?" said Red Alert catching him before he toppled over "Yeah… that stuff really gets up yer tailpipe!" he said standing as they sat down and had a lil chat.

"So what your saying is that these small microchips are causing Optimus and the others to act like Deceptacons?" said Cliffjumper as I explained "Yes. But don't worry. Everyone you see out there have been de-bugged and fully scanned. The only thing we couldn't get rid of is their attitudes" I said sitting backwards on a chair and rolling my eyes. "Ooo I get it now. And we have to eliminate these things to stop Megatron" added Downshift "Well… sort of. Me and the other humans are the only ones that can physically touch them, otherwise the chip would just simply bury itself into your bodies. You understand now?" I said. They both nodded "Great. Now lets go see what the others are up to." I said as we all joined the others in the room. "Where is everyone?" I said seeing the room slightly emptier than it was when I first went in "Landmine and Inferno are guarding outside, Red Alerts in the vats unit keeping an eye on the others, and Scattershot and Hotshot are in the vats." Said Mikey finally making a sound "Oh, and Leo and Raph are on the roof keeping an eye out for Deceptacon fighters" he added. Hotshot looked up hearing his name, then he looked away and continued to repair his arm. "Well once they're out we're gonna make a move!" I said to liven the attitude in the room "About time!" said Hotshot finishing his repairs and standing up. Scattershot and Red Alert re-joined the room, and me and Becca opened a blueprint plan of the main HQ. Before Red Alert could ask "I was given them when I came here before." I said without looking up "Alright. Hotshot, call the others in. Everyone needs to be here for the strategy. Martin, I need you to see if Hotshots gonna be ok to come out for a little while" said Becca as we studied the big blue piece of paper for entrances. Martin and Hotshot ran off to get them as everyone else either sat down or leaned against a wall. I pointed to an area that seemed strange "Scattershot did you help with these plans? What's this area here?" I said looking up. Scattershot walked over to have a look "That's the emergency exit. It's never been used before" he replied pointing parts out "Where does it come out?" said Chris walking over to try and make himself useful "it leads to an invisible space bridge that goes to both of the planets moons" replied Scattershot "Right. Well that might be our way in then" said Martin sitting down "But its an exit! If we try to go in that way the alarms will go off" said Hotshot "No they won't. Me and Sam disabled the alarms remember?" said Becca smiling. Hotshot sat back down again and kept silent as Landmine and the others came in to join us. Scattershot looked up at Landmine, then he looked away not wanting to argue.

It took a while, but we finally came up with a plan. Ok… we all did. "I'll go check how I'm doing" said Hotshot walking out of the room. He suddenly ran back in alarmed "He's gone!" he said as we all looked gasped in shock.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?! He wasn't in any shape to move!" said Leo as we all inspected the room for any trace of him. The vat he was resting in had been completely smashed, and there were markings on the ground like he had been dragged out! "Guys! I found sumin!" said Chris running back. He came back with a busted yellow blaster in his hands "Hotshot's weapon! That means he must've been taken by force! But why didn't we hear anything? And they couldn't of gotten out without going through the front door right?" said Jetfire picking up a piece of glass. "No… But they could've gone through the wall!" said Scattershot seeing a hole in the wall, which had been boarded up from the inside. "But it's been done from the inside. So how could the kidnapper escape? That means, either Hotshot got up and walked out on his own, or… one of us did it!" said Martin.

Everyone looked at each other. Red Alert looked at the damage on the ground. "I wonder…" he said silently "Realising how powerful you are Red Alert?" said Hotshot eyeing him up "What?! You think I did it?!" replied Red Alert looking at everyone "Well you was out here wasn't you!" shouted Hotshot clenching his fist "Hey Calm down! Red Alert was talking to me so I would've seen him do it!" said Scattershot defending him "Ah so you admit to having something to do with it as well do you?!" said Hotshot pinning Scattershot to the wall "No! We didn't do it!" said Red Alert pushing Hotshot away "Your acting mighty suspicious Hotshot! I think you did it! You kept complaining how he nearly 'Took you out'!" suddenly said Inferno joining the fray. They all eyed each other up "What?! Why would I bot-nap myself?! You went outside! Trying to hide something eh?" replied Hotshot. "Will you guys cut it out? We're trying to figure this out and your fightin ain't helpin!" said Landmine "O yeah! Well you never liked him in the first place! So why did you get rid of him Landmine!?" added Inferno stressing out "I didn't even kno the guy!" replied Landmine. Suddenly Hotshot drew his weapon "Which one of you guys did it!?" he said pointing the weapon in their faces one at a time. Scattershot stepped back and Hotshot poked his gun into his face "Where is he Scattershot?!" shouted Hotshot taking aim "I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Scattershot back. An evil laugh was suddenly heard, and Hotshot spun round at the rest of us, still pointing his weapon "Who laughed?!" he said. I couldn't take it anymore! "Stop this mindless fighting! We don't know who did it but we're gonna find out!" I said. Hotshot pointed his gun at me "Yo… You did it!" he said pulling the trigger! Suddenly, Landmine grabbed Hotshots hand and aimed the gun into the air, so the shot fired at the ceiling! "Cool it kid!" he said scrunching his hand up. "Get off! Your hurting me!" replied Hotshot trying to hold onto his gun "Drop it!" shouted Landmine. Hotshot tried to break free, but eventually he dropped the gun on the ground. Aussy Jetfire picked it up, as Downshift and Cliffjumper separated them all "Look. There is one easy way we can find out how all of this happened." Said Becca as everyone looked at her "What that?" said Don. Becca pointed to the top corner of the room "CCTV! There was a camera in here all this time?" said Jetfire "Its brilliant! Come on lets find out what happened!" said Hotshot running out of the room. The others looked at one another then they followed us out, still suspecting each other. Martin and Chris got the video player set up, as me and Landmine checked out the damage "It could be fixed." I said checking the wiring in the back of the Energon Vat. Landmine didn't reply. I looked up at him and he looked back, as if something was bothering him "What's up?" I said walking back from the Vat "Nothin…" replied Landmine looking away "O come on Landmine. I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you. Plus, you and Scattershot haven't been getting along lately" I said. As soon as I did though, Landmine suddenly got all tensed up "Ahhhh there is something between u two isn't there?" I said crossing my arms. I love it when I'm right "Yeah… there's something" he eventually replied sitting down "So what happened?" I said sitting by him. Landmine told me the whole tale….

"Ok its ready. Now watch." Said Martin putting the tape in. They watched the footage from when Red Alert and Scattershot came out. As soon as they did, the wall smashed open, and two figures came into the room. They smashed Hotshots vat open, and as Hotshot came around he grabbed his gun. There was a series of shots fired, but then something was thrown at Hotshot and he collapsed in one of the figures arms. The figures then dragged him outside, stepping on his gun as they walked, and one of them came back in and bordered up the smashed hole and cleared the rubble, only to disappear into the wall… "That must be Starscream. He must've walked out of here in his stealth mode" said Becca pointing him out "Either that or…" said Chris "He might still be here!" suddenly said Hotshot running out of the room back into the vats room, but he was too late. I was clonked out on the floor, and Landmine was gone. This time, the hole was left wide open "Sam!" shouted Martin running over. I opened my eyes "Yes?" I replied sitting up "What happened here?" calmly said Inferno trying not to cause too much commotion "Isn't it obvious!? First Hotshot and now Landmine!" panicked Hotshot grabbing Inferno and shaking him "Hotshot cool it! Panicking and crying for help isn't going to help our situation!" stressed Jetfire grabbing him by his arm "But…" said Hotshot eventually sitting down "Calm Down" said Becca as I stood up "Something is really wrong here. Oh and erm… I can confirm that it was Starscream" I said. Martin looked up "But how did you…" he said. I held up my radio "You left it on" I replied with a blank face expression [yes… like this again -- "Well we know who one of them were! And there's only one place that I can think of where they will both be taken! To Auto-Bot HQ!" said Aussy Jetfire as everyone agreed "We can take down the Deceptacons as we do it!" Added Becca. We all shared a few laughs, then we moved out on our final charge. And this time, we meant it.

"Where…where am I? Jetfire? Hotshot?" said Hotshot to himself looking around "Wakey wakey sleepyhead! Hey Megatron! Sleepy bots finally woken up!" cackled Cyclonus as he threw Hotshot in front of Megatron "So you're finally awake. Good work Cyclonus" said Megatron calmly as he stood up "M…Megatron? What do you want?" blankly replied Hotshot holding his arm to hide the sparks "A simple favour. You tell me some useful information and I might spare your pitiful life!" evilly smiled Megatron standing up "I won't tell you anything!" immediately replied Hotshot reaching for his gun but realising it wasn't there. Megatron walked forward and thrusted Hotshot into a nearby wall "I demand you tell me at once! Who are these humans? How are they disarming my chips?!" he said holding Hotshot by his throat. Hotshot kept quiet and Megatron tightened his grip, so that he was slowly strangling him "Your choice Auto-Bot. Your life, or your freedom. Now what's it going to be!" he said as Hotshot gripped Megatron's arm to try and make him back down.

"Man… what was that?" said Landmine as he stood up and looked around. He was in one of the damp cells in the main HQ "Its about time you came through." Said Demolisher from the other side of the cell "Why you?!" said Landmine agitated as he rammed the cell door. Suddenly, a shock passed through him, sending him flying backwards "You should've known about that Auto-Bot. After all, you guys did build these things" smugly said Demolisher as Landmine got back up again "If you don't shut up I'll put you into one of these cells!" threatened Landmine "Try it Auto-bot!" challenged Demolisher. Landmine smiled uncomfortably.

"Alright! Here we go guys! And good luck to everyone!" said Aussy Jetfire as we all drove and flew to our entrance points. Me, Becca and two Jetfires headed for the roof entrance, Wingsaber, Inferno and Hotshot took the front door, and the others took the invisible space bridge to Titus, one of Cybertron's moons. They were going to follow us. We all agreed to meet in the main throne room where we would make our stand…

"Tell me! Where are you all hiding!" shouted Megatron as he gripped Hotshot more "I'm... Ok!... Le…let me go and I'll tell you…" finally said Hotshot struggling for breath. Megatron smiled "Excellent." He said letting go of Hotshot, sending him crashing to the floor. "So Hotshot, start spilling the info or I'll finish you now!" said Megatron aiming one of his weapons at him. Hotshot kneeled on the floor still gasping for breath, as he quickly thought of a fake location "They're…on the other side of the planet. In a small lookout post…" replied Hotshot still getting his breath back properly. Megatron looked at him untrustworthy then he turned to Starscream "What do you think Starscream?" he said blankly. Hotshot looked up at them both innocently to try and gain their trust "I don't believe a word of it Megatron" replied Starscream. Megatron looked back at Hotshot and picked him up by his bad arm "Your coming with us." He said as he walked out of the door "Time to go Starscream" said Megatron "Yes Sir!" replied Starscream walking towards the door. Megatron and Starscream left, with Hotshot still in Megatron's hands. "You know Hotshot, if your lying about this, I will destroy you. So, are you going to stick to your little story? Or are you going to confess that you're lying!" said Megatron throwing Hotshot to the ground again "No! No I'm telling the truth! Now let me go!" pleaded Hotshot trying to back away "You fool! Do you really think I would've believed any of that rubbish!?" shouted Megatron pinning Hotshot to the wall again and strangling him, this time almost at full force "Stop…!" said Hotshot grabbing his arms trying to pull him off as his breath shortened "Tell me where they are!" replied Megatron tightening his grip even further as Hotshot started to panic, his breath getting even shorter. "Megatron stop it! We aren't going to get any information out of him if he can't breathe!" said Scorponok just coming into the room "Silence you fool! This has nothing to do with you!" shouted Megatron throwing Hotshot near him "You going to talk now?" evilly smiled Starscream, kicking Hotshot in the side "Can't… breathe…" replied Hotshot as he tried to breathe properly. Megatron had held Hotshot so tight, that his armour near his neck had actually bent in so it was cutting his air circulation off! As Hotshot struggled for breath, Scorponok took pity on him and started to bend his metal plating back into shape.

"Let me outta here!" said Demolisher as Landmine shut the door on him "Like you said Demolisher, I helped build this place!" chuckled Landmine as he walked off, leaving Demolisher in the cell. As he turned a corner, he heard Megatron's voice "He must be in there" said Landmine to himself, before a gun was shoved into his back "Nice Try. You almost made it." Said Override.

Landmine was marched into the room with Megatron and the others, as me and Becca watched from an air duct "Well at least we know where they are" I said as we crawled into a steep part "It must go above the main room" I said taking out some grip able spikes. We placed them on and started to climb, just as Hotshot and the others entered the facility undetected.

"Hotshot! You alright?" said Landmine running to him. He kicked Scorponok out of the way and drew his gun "What have you done to him!?" shouted Landmine as he took aim at him "He had a little Accident" laughed Megatron. Landmine took a step back and investigated the damage, then he looked up again at them all "I'm gonna ask u again calmly. What happened?" angrily said Landmine trying to bend some Hotshots armour back "He wouldn't answer my questions. So he got what was coming to him" replied Megatron arming his twin laser cannons "He can't breathe! That's low Megatron even for you!" shouted Landmine enraged. But before he could do anything "Landmine… stop…" said Hotshot grabbing his arm "It's alright kid I'm gonna sort this out" replied Landmine quietly firing his gun "No… stop!" said Hotshot louder grabbing his weapon and aiming it at the ceiling. Landmine shot at the roof, right at the air ducts, and inches away from me and Becca! "What the F…" shouted Becca as we both fell through the ceiling and into the large throne room below "What?! Well it seems my questions have been answered" evilly smiled Megatron aiming his guns at us "All units move in!" I shouted down my radio as we got up. Suddenly the room shook, and Chris and Martin came through the wall in Chris's tank followed by Inferno, Hotshot, Scattershot, Ironhide & Kicker, Downshift and Cliffjumper. Then, through another wall came Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, Red Alert, The two Jetfires, Wingsaber and everyone else "It's the end Megatron!" said Wingsaber as he aimed his gun "Oh I think not Auto-Bot. Everyone. To me!" he replied. The other Megatron walked in through the door along with the two Optimus Primes, Demolisher [who looked really angry…I wonder why? xD, Rodimus, Prowl, Landmine [Energon era… Yes It's going to get yet more confusing, Wingsaber [Also Energon Era, Scorponok and the Terracons! Starscream, Sideways and Soundwave all warped in, as we all stood on different sides facing each other. Landmine finished bending the metal round Hotshots throat back, and he lent up catching his breath "You two alright?" said Hotshot running over to help his future self up "Yeah we're fine I guess" replied Hotshot coughing to help his breathing "What happened?" said Wingsaber "I'll tell ya later" replied Landmine reloading his gun ready for attack. "We need a signal" I whispered to Becca. She had a think, then "I got an idea" she said to me. We exchanged words while Megatron threw threats at us "This is the end Auto-Bots. You're no match for your own team mates! We shall squash you all like bugs!" he said laughing. Everyone fell into a short silence, then "You're a funny girl!" replied Chris from inside his tank through the speakers "What?! Ooo brave fleshling!" said the other Megatron stepping forward to join his counterpart "Calm down dear its only a sausage roll!" replied Chris laughing "Ok I think we've ticked them off enough now" said Martin watching the Megatrons faces get even more screwed up "Hang on one more thing" said Chris. There was a series of banging from inside the tank "Ok ready? This is what I say to you Megatron!" said Chris. He then farted down the microphone and burst into hysterics "Nice!" said Raph, Don and Mikey giving him two thumbs up "Thank You Thank You. And for my next trick I shall blow the Deceptacons into oblivion!" he said arming his gun "Chris stand down you plank. Becca's gonna give the signal to start firing" I said down his radio as Becca got ready to move "Everyone listen up. Becca's gonna provide you with a signal ok? Once the signal has been given, open fire. Got it?" I said down the radio to everyone as we all lined up ready to attack. They all nodded as Red Alert passed Hotshot a gun "It wasn't too damaged so I managed to repair it. Plus I attached an enhanced scope onto it for long distances" whispered Red Alert as Hotshot took it "Thanks" smiled Hotshot as they both reloaded and made sure they had good targets "Are you ready to loose now?" said Optimus stepping forward with the other Prime to join the Megatrons "Hold on. Megatron can I have a quick word?" smiled Becca giving me her gun and winking at me "Go for it girl" I whispered as she stepped forward "What is it human?" impatiently replied Megatron as also stepped forward to meet her in the middle "get ready…" I whispered as Martin gripped his gun, which I noticed at that second was a chain gun "No fair" I said to him. He smiled.

Becca indicated to Megatron to bend down "What is it?" he said "Well I wanted to tell you this" she said with an evil look on her face. He moved closer so she could whisper in his ear, but instead on doing so, she reared her arm, and slapped his right across the face! "NOW!" I shouted as everyone opened fire and Becca ran back "Wet Salmon!" shouted Chris from his tank as he opened fire "Fire!" shouted Megatron running back, enraged with the result "How was that?" said Becca as I gave her gun back "That was classic! It should go down in Auto-Bot history!" I said firing on the Terracons as they dropped their ground troops and threw their boomerang weapons "Prowl! Fire upon Ironhide!" said Rodimus "You got it sir!" replied Prowl shooting some sort of red coloured rope at Ironhide "Not this time!" replied Ironhide swerving and shooting him. Landmine rushed forward "Your mine old man!" he shouted as he interlocked with our Landmine "Not today punk!" he replied as they battled "Your too soft Hotshot! Why won't you shoot me?!" said Override shooting at Hotshot "Because I won't fire at my own!" replied Hotshot dodging the attack "Yo homies this is Spartan 259 we need some back up on the way over" said Chris down his radio as he randomly shot with the Tanks gun. I don't even think he was aiming…"Roger that 259. We have your coordinates, sending backup now" replied the bloke on the other end "What is your ETA dude?" said Chris moving the tanks gun then randomly firing again "ETA… now" said the geezer. Suddenly, a Longsword aircraft was seen with two Pelicans on either side of it. The Longsword then dropped four Scorpion Tanks identical to Chris's, along with 3 jeeps that they called Warthogs and a load of infantry. They rushed to our position and helped us out in battle "Yo thanks dudes! Smoke me a kipper I'll be back in time for breakfast!" said Chris as he finally stabilized his gun and held the fire button down. I looked round at the Spartans "Well done bro you've actually done something right!" I said shooting some more Terracons. Suddenly, Scorponok appeared right in front of me "Don't you dare!" said Martin firing his gun at him "Argh! Stupid Humans!" shouted Scorponok as he back away "Dirty Little Mexican!" said Martin as we both shot at him "Chris! Turn the Ace of Spades on!" shouted Becca "How did…" replied Chris "You told me before you have a big stereo system" she butted in. Chris nodded and pressed a button. Suddenly the Tanks four armour plated tracks shifted, and four large sub-woofers were seen "3! 2! 1! Music time!" Shouted Chris activating the music. The tune was heard and me and Martin starting miming to it "Wohoo! Coming through Hotshot!" I said running through the battle he was having with Megatron. He threw Megatron to one side then bowed to me "Ladies first" he said transforming after I had passed "Jump on!" he shouted coming beside me. I jumped onto his yellow roof and we sped past Starscream towards the two Optimus Primes, who were making short work of Downshift and Cliffjumper. Martin appeared next to me in a Warthog, as the music changed from the Ace of Spades, to Hey Baby. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Heya baby! O AH!" shouted Martin "I wanna kno ooo if ya'll be ma girl!" he said smiling at me. He actually meant it! "Yeah I would!" I replied as we both shot at the Primes "Wohoo I got a girlfriend and a new gun on the same day! Score!" he said as I laughed "Hey… I'm still here you know" said Hotshot as we took a right skid "awww sorry Hotshot" I replied laughing "You need a hug! Go get one!" laughed Martin as he shot some more Terracons "Hey Becca! Guess what?! Score!" I said down my radio as we passed near her "No Way! You and Martin right?! Awww I'm so happy for you!" she replied as Starscream warped away. The song started to finish, just as Chris nailed one of the Primes in the back with the chip deactivator "Nice Shot!" shouted Martin as Chris got out. But to out surprise, Optimus just stood back up and continued to fire at us "Martin! Giant pot hole!" I said as The A Team played through the speakers. Chris picked up his shot-blaster "Let's do this!" he said putting on some sunglasses. He joined Kicker and Ironhide in their battle between Prowl and Rodimus, as Wingsaber and the two Jetfires battled Sideways, Soundwave and Starscream in the air. Chris pressed a button on his remote, which changed the song to Man with the Hex "I love this song!" I shouted using the beat to shoot Deceptacons. The trumpet solo came on and me and Martin used this opportunity to dance to it "ooo ha voodoo!" we said together standing back to back and shooting ground Terracons "Take them my Terracons!" shouted Scorponok "Sorry Scorponut but that's not going to happen today!" said Ironhide distracting "Wanna swap guns?" said Martin as the music changed to the Ukraine song from the Eurovision song contest back in 2007 "Yeah ok!" I said. The Terracons plodded closer as we both threw our guns in the air. We then swapped places and caught each others weapons "Wohoo! Come on you pansy's!" I shouted mowing them down as the music shouted 'TANZEN!' "Boogie down!" shouted Martin as we did the spot the dog dance and shot Terracons at the same time "It's over Deceptacons! And erm… Auto-Bots under control!" said Hotshot finally shooting Override back. They all stood in a group as everyone circled. The music changed to can't Touch This by Mc Hammer as we surrounded them all. A Terracon made a dash to hit Chris but he shot it "ah ah! Can't touch this!" said Chris with the music "Break it down!" I said as we all shot at them "Stop! Hammer Time!" added Martin as the tune began to end. "Any last words Megatron?" said Hotshot as he glared at him "Yeah. Any last words before we take you out permanently?" added the other Hotshot as he joined his past self "Would you really hurt your own team members? I guess you Auto-Bots have finally learnt one of the main rules of being a Deceptacon!" said Megatron. The music changed to One Day I went to Lidl by Afrikan Boy. Chris turned it off as we prepared to finish them off "Actually… No. We wouldn't. That's why we gonna do this!" said a voice. It was Becca on a microphone "Becca? Where are u?" said the Jetfires as Wingsaber re-joined the group. Becca appeared on a screen "Chris. Put a good song on coz this is gonna rock!" said Becca. Chris flicked through his music as Megatron figured out where she was "No! She's in the main control room!" he said as the other Deceptacons looked up "Yeah! And I'm gonna do this! Hit it Chris!" replied Becca aiming her gun at the system. Chris played a Million Steel Drums as Becca shot the controls, deactivating the chips entirely! The Auto-Bots finally came out of their trance and moved away from the Deceptacons. "Hotshot? Wha… what happened?" said Override confused "Its ok now don't worry. We'll talk later" replied Hotshot as Override aimed her gun at Megatrons head "It's over Megatron! Face it! You've lost!" said the two Primes together "Yeah! Prepare to be terminated" said Chris like the Terminator as he cocked his shot-blaster [it's a laser firing shotgun --. Heh… hello from me in the brackets! And joined them. Me, Martin and eventually Becca joined them as well as we all took aim "Heh. You might have won the battle but this isn't over Prime!" smiled Megatron as he opened up a warp hole above them all. "Open Fire!" shouted me and Martin as they all escaped through the hole. Once it had closed, we all jumped for joy "We did it!" said Chris as he played we Are the Winners, another Eurovision contest but this time from 2006. "We are the Winners!" said Becca "We r! We r!" added me, Chris and Martin. Me and Martin hugged in joy, and everyone ahhhed us. I looked up "Don't start Twinkies. I still got enough bullets to take you all out you know" I said smiling evilly.

"Sam, Martin, Becca and Chris. Thanks to you everyone is safe." Said Optimus as we all stood in the control room a little while later "If it wasn't for you, Megatron would've taken over the universe!" added Hotshot as he and Override stood together. I smiled at him and indicated at Override. Hotshot shook his head at me and I understood. "Party at Sam's!" said Martin throwing shrinking devices at them all "Yeah… Hey wait a minute!" I said figuring it out. I poked him "O yeah! Ih" he replied poking me back and running "Come here! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna!" I said chasing his round everyone. There were laughs all around as the happy scene fades out.

"Well it's been nice meeting and fighting with you. Oh and I hope your neck gets better." said Hotshot shaking hands with his future self "Yeah… It's nice to have fought along side you" he replied as they smiled at each other "But I'd still beat you in a race I bet" he added "What? No way!" laughed Hotshot as they took one last look at each other then they both walked away to return to their sides "It's been nice ta have met ya!" said Scattershot to Downshift and Cliffjumper as they agreed. Inferno and Red Alert returned to their squads as I ran over to him "Hope to see you again someday Inferno" I said as he put his hand down allowing me to jump onto it "Yeah same here Sam. And remember, try to stay outta trouble" he said. I nodded then he let me down and I returned to the other side with Martin and the others. "I'll see you guys in the skies!" said Jetfire as he waved so long "See you whenever! And next time we meet we'll have that race!" said Wingsaber as Jetfire disappeared into the Space Bridge "We'll have to meet again someday and talk about our tactics" said Optimus to…well… Optimus "Yes we shall. May Vector Prime guide you back to your time safely!" replied Optimus as they all walked through the space bridge "Yeah what he said! Don't forget to write!" said Chris as Rodimus disappeared "Come visit us on Earth someday!" added Becca "And Ironhide remember our game plan!" shouted Mikey as he laughed and waved goodbye. They all disappeared into the Space Bridge as we all waved. Kicker waved so long and was the last to go through. "So long guys!" he said as the bridge closed behind him "Bye!" we all shouted still waving. Landmine took the box [it was mentioned earlier…he had it in his storage hold all this time… I forgot about it ok?! -- Sheesh out from behind him and gave it to Hotshot. "Sam?" said Hotshot. I looked up "Red Alert made these." He said as he bent down and gave me the box. Inside were my Katanas, but they had been completely remade with solid green chunks inside of it "Woo Cool!" I said taking them out "I added some Energon into them. They shouldn't fall apart so easily now" said Red Alert smiling "Thanks!" I said putting them into their back sockets "Bend down so I can give you a hug" I said smiling. Hotshot and Red Alert both bent down, and we shared a group hug since Martin Becca and Chris joined in. "Well it's finally over" said Leo walking over to us all "Yeah… sucks don't it" said Chris. "Come on. We need to get you guys back" said Wingsaber "Ok…so's who carrying my Tank?" said Chris running off to get it "Jetfire. Can I count on you and Wingsaber to return the humans and their friends back safely?" said Optimus to Jetfire "You can count on us Optimus" replied Jetfire "Alright. Hotshot you go too. You can carry Chris's vehicle" added Optimus "Yes Sir" replied Hotshot as Chris drove up. "You guys better come visit us sometime or we're coming here!" said Martin as Jetfire and Wingsaber transformed ready for departure "We will Martin don't worry about that" replied Override "You guys gonna be ok now?" I added as we walked towards Jetfire "We'll be fine don't you worry. And if we need some help we'll call for you all" said Optimus "Oh and I almost forgot. I wanted to give you all one of these. I want everyone to see that you are part of my team" added Optimus bending down and handing us each a small Auto-Bot symbol "Sweet! We're Auto-Bots!" said Chris as he put his onto his tank and ran to Wingsaber. We all piled into the two jets and waved goodbye as the bright blue Space Bridge opened in front of us "May Primus guide you!" shouted Optimus as we shot off "Bye!" we all shouted back as they faded into the distance "So Sam. What you doing when you get home?" said Martin sitting down "I'm gonna check the cats and rats…then I'm gonna own you at Halo3! Then Halo4!" I said "No way I'm gonna own you!" replied Martin poking me "Don't poke me foo! I'll kick u!" I said gently kicking him "I'll kick you back!" replied Martin kicking me back "Room for two more?" said Chris as he and Becca joined us "Yeah I guess so. We can have a destruction derby like we used to on Halo2" I said remembering our little game we used to have on Halo2. What you do is… Tell ya what, I'll tell ya later.

So that's how it ended. We all returned to Earth and said our goodbyes, then me, Martin, Chris and Becca went to mine and we all had a little party. That night, Moons had her kittens, and Martin's sister Laura came to the country hearing that we were all here. She stayed for a while but then went back to England.

But soon it came to the day Becca had to go back to London. A familiar face was at the airport waiting for her. An old friend from school called Lauren. We exchanged glances and a word [literally! "Norman." I said to her nodding "Possom." She said back. We then smiled and had a hug "Lauren…" said Becca. She then whispered in her ear. I guess she was telling her bout me and Martin "ooo get in the Spam!" she said "Go you guys your gonna miss your plane" I said before we got into a huge conversation about it. Me and Becca shared a hug and she started crying "Come on you promised" I said as she cleaned her face "I know but it's hard. Will I ever see you again?" she said. I smiled and nodded. After all this time we were still best friends "Yeah someday. Come back to New York sometime. You can stay with me. Or I might come and visit you sometime in England." I said. She waved as they both walked into the airport and I stood there waving back until the electronic doors closed behind them. "Come on Sam!" said Ironhide with Chris as they knocked me outta my trance "Right!" I said. I jumped onto Ironhide's back as Jetfire joined us with Martin in. They shot on ahead, leaving red, white and blue smoke trail. I smiled and looked up as we all drove off into the sunset.

Well, there you have it really. Ironhide and Jetfire visit us regularly and sometimes Inferno joins them, but besides that we hardly ever see the others. Me and Martin eventually thought being together was a waste of time, and we went back to being friends. Chris was promoted to Chief Spartan 2006 and Becca returned to England, where she met up with Emma and Meghan. They all now stay in touch and we talk over the internet. As I spoke to them one night I received a call from Chris "Hey Sam guess who's in town?" he said to me. I didn't reply, then suddenly "What up boi!" said Kenny down the phone…

I guess this is the end… wow it seems weird. I've been writing this for so long its strange that I'm finally finished. I would just like to say thanks to my friends for supporting me throughout my writing, and I hope someday someone will read this. There we have it. The end to a normal day for me. Well…technically it was a few months, but… oh you get what I mean. Megatron never did re-show his face… its strange really he usually does by now. Heh… maybe my brother's face scared him away…O yeah. I would like to thank my brother for letting me add him it was a very quick and rash decision. Well that's it I guess… The End… Oh and when ever you want to be owned at Halo2 call me or Martin up! Ha! See ya!

* * *

Fin.

By Airstrike

AKA : Spam Eagle Eye Turtle

* * *

_You asleep yet? Just to clear some stuff up..._

_Kenny is my X boyfriend and my brothers best friend. He is NOT going to be in Another Normal Day.. I don't have a death wish just yet -- _

_I hope I got the attitudes of all the charecters right... It's hard bringing two Eras.. would be a great movie though! But I would think that... I think that about all my creations... ¬¬ problem? Sort it with my bro!_

_Any Questions don't hesitate to ask! Buh Bye Now!_

_-Airstrike - The Careful Risk Taker-_


End file.
